Secrets that Separate Us
by slytherinprincess8870
Summary: Stefan and Damon thought they would never see their younger sister again. She has been gone for over 145 years! No one thought she would come back, but when she does everyone in Mystic Falls are in for a treat. GeorgexOCxKlaus Warning: there is some sexual content, but not bad enough to make it rated M. There are also references to incest.
1. Sister, sister

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW! All characters belong to them. Only the sister is mine! **

**Summary: Stefan and Damon thought they would never see their younger sister again. She has been gone for over 162 years! They haven't thought of her or mentioned her name. No one thought she would come back, but when she does everyone in Mystic Falls are in for a treat. She's the one that knew everything from the very beginning. **

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_August 21st, 1864_

Elizabeth Salvatore walked through the streets of Mystic Falls with a mischievous smile on her face. She did this every Monday. All of the juicy secrets of Mystic Falls come pouring out the day following Sunday after church. All of a sudden Jonathan Gilbert came rushing out the apothecary door and ran right into Elizabeth. A bunch of papers from a notebook he carried around all the time flew everywhere.

"Watch where you're going," mumbled Jonathan as he started picking up the papers.

"Excuse me, but I don't think that's anyway to talk to a lady. Especially my sister," said Damon, Elizabeth's older brother. Damon came back home for a couple of weeks from the army to see his family. So far his father and brother have ignored him. Elizabeth and Katherine were the only people who paid mind to what he said and his actions. Damon slipped his arm through Elizabeth's, but Elizabeth pulled back. Jonathan looked up at Elizabeth

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry, Miss Salvatore. I-I didn't mean it," he stumbled. Jonathan Gilbert stood up his papers all in a pile in his hands. Damon looked down at Jonathan knees and noticed they were shaking rapidly. _Good, _Damon thought smiling, _I want him to be afraid of __us__. _

Everyone in Mystic Falls that were lower than the Salvatore's were afraid of the dark dynamic duo. Ever since their mother had died they had been a little bit twisted.

"I know you didn't, Jonathan," Elizabeth said in a bitter sweet tone. She stared into the deep brown eyes of a wild man and her smile widened mockingly. Damon let out a laugh, but in return Elizabeth took her fan and hit him on the chest teasingly, "Damon stop it. Jonathan doesn't mean it."

That's when something caught Elizabeth's eye. An odd symbol was sketched out on Jonathan's papers. And out of nowhere she saw a name that made her upset. Emily Bennet. Elizabeth instantly turned her flirt on and Jonathan's knees shook more. Elizabeth leaned in towards Damon and whispered in his ear, "don't leave my side."

"Never sister," Damon whispered back with loyalty.

Elizabeth walked up to Jonathan and stroked his cheek with her gloved hand, "you didn't mean it did you, Jonathan?"

Jonathan shook his head with his eyes wide, "of course not Miss Salvatore."

Elizabeth smiled and looked down. She pretended to notice the drawings for the first time, "Jonathan! Did you draw these? They are amazing!" she gently took Jonathan's papers out of his light grip. Elizabeth skimmed through them and landed it on a language she's never seen under a symbol that looked like a star within a circle. Jonathan tried to grab them back, but Elizabeth pulled away from him nonchalantly. Elizabeth pulled Jonathan in close to her and whispered in his ear. Her lips grazing over Jonathan's earlobe, "what are they for?" she leaned back to see Jonathan's expression. He was bewildered. Elizabeth had a flirtatious smile spread on her face.

Damon who was standing back with a smile on his face. He personally loved it when she did this. Elizabeth would try to pry a nasty secret out of someone and she would always run back and tell the secret to Damon. It's been this cycle since they were children. Elizabeth would come in with the juicy secrets and Damon would fins someway to use it against someone.

"I-it's for a book that I'm w-writing," Jonathan uttered.

"A book? What kind of book?" Damon's smile widened. He came up and Elizabeth passed him the papers, "is it just me or do you have a fascination with Emily Bennet?"

"No I don't. I-I interviewed her for the book."

Elizabeth tilted her head back and laughed, "interviewing a slave? You must be joking, Jonathan," she peered over Damon's shoulder, "why this is just a drabble, Jonathan. Not a book. You're talking about various topics such as your school, Emily Bennet and other things such as the animal attacks. Not that I believe it is from an animal. They are the Yanks for sure."

Damon stopped teasing Jonathan with the papers and handed them back to him. He looked at Elizabeth and paid no mind to Jonathan who was now walking away still trembling from the encounter he had with the Salvatore brother and sister.

"Elizabeth, what are you talking about? Animal attacks? What has been going on since I left Mystic Falls?" Damon had this look in his eyes that made him looked confused and furious put together.

"Well," Elizabeth started, "it's been going on every where in this town. Farm animals have been slaughtered. Drained of blood. Some believe it is works of animals others believe the Devil is among us or it is the Yankees just trying to fool us."

"And what do you believe sister?" Damon asked. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her. People around the town stared at the two talking, but none of them were surprised when they saw Damon shake his younger sister.

Elizabeth pulled her arms free of Damon's grip. She frowned, "why do you care so much about the matter?"

Damon stood up straighter, "never mind...forget this conversation ever happened."

And with that Damon walked away from his younger sister. Leaving her in the dust.


	2. OH Dear Elizabeth

**Chapter 2 is now up! I want to thank you all for the nice reviews. The first few chapters will be the intro about how Elizabeth's relationship is with Katherine, Damon and Stefan. I tried showing Damon's nicer kind in the end of this story and how much he cares about Elizabeth. The song I used was _Tears in Heaven _by Eric Clapton. So I'm sorry if the story starts off slow... review and thank you for reading :)**

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_August 21st, 1864_

Stefan paced around the court yard with his hands in his pockets and a confused look on his face. This morning his father told him he was to marry Rosalyn Cartwright...he didn't know what to say or do to make his father cancel his plans. Rosalyn was dull and lame. Stefan didn't want to think that, but it's true.

Elizabeth, his younger sister by a year walked past him. _Maybe Elizabeth can help, _Stefan thought. Elizabeth was sneaky and seemed to always have his older brother on her side. Stefan tapped Elizabeth on the arm, "Elizabeth?" Elizabeth turned around. Her emerald eyes were filled with tears and her pale cheeks were wet. She quickly wiped her eyes, but not fast enough. Stefan could see that his sister was hurt, "Elizabeth what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "nothing. Just Damon being mean again...what do you need?"

Stefan furrowed his brows and stared at Elizabeth. She has been loyal to both of her brothers since she could talk and now Damon is being horrible enough to her to make her cry. Stefan nodded, "I'm sorry he was that way, Elizabeth. Don't let him hurt you Elizabeth…remember the baby." He dropped his voice into a mere whisper and Elizabeth flinched and remembered that it was even there.

She nodded, "was there something you needed?"

Stefan was astonished by how Elizabeth would just jump to his and Damon's needs even though she was miserable, "um...father wants me to marry someone I don't want to...and I think I'm in love with someone else..."

Elizabeth smiled and laughed, "you want me to help you with your love life?"

Just the sight of Elizabeth smiling made him smile, "I'm glad I can amuse you...so can you help me?"

Elizabeth walked around Stefan like a hawk, "depends...before we start talking about what you'll give me in return I want to know who you are marrying and who you love."

He nodded, "I'm marrying Rosalyn Cartwright. Her father owns the bank, which is why father wants me to marry her. I love Katherine Pierce. She is boarding here on the estate and she is fascinating."

Elizabeth smirked at her foolish brother, "I'm not sure if I want to help you ruin your life."

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Seriously, brother. You want to break the alliance between father and Mr. Cartwright for a girl you have just met? You really are unwise aren't you?" Elizabeth spat, "give it a day or two. Test the waters. See if your decisions are wise and after...perhaps I'll help you."

Stefan nodded, "I guess you're being reasonable."

Elizabeth walked backed to the house, "aren't I always?" she shouted behind her shoulder.

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_August 22nd, 1864_

Elizabeth's shrieks were heard all along the plantation of Veritas. She dropped the basket of berries that she held and her hands went to her head of red curls. Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall.

"No!" she shrieked. Elizabeth ran to her horse, "Winnie!" she sobbed. The horse's white hair was matted with blood and his once lit up eyes were now dark and still. Winnie was attacked when she left to go pick berries in the woods. Elizabeth looked around rapidly, "help!" she screamed, "please help me!" but there was no one in sight for miles. All she could see was a bunch of tall grass and a few trees. She could easily get to the woods, but there were no trails to follow. Elizabeth knelt down to her horse and patted Winnie's skin. This was the worst experience she had ever had to deal with in her entire life. Winnie has been there for her since she could walk.

It started to get dark out and she didn't leave her place next to Winnie. Elizabeth started to talk to herself...or the horse, "Winnie, I'm sorry I didn't go with you..." Elizabeth lied down next to her horse in the grass and looked up at the sky, "If I could reach up and grab a star for every time you made me smile, the whole universe would be in the palm of my hand..." her bottom lip quivered, "they'll come and get us Winnie. We'll play in the meadow when it's sunny. We can have fun with Damon and Stefan...like when we were younger. Want me to sing for you Winnie? You always liked when I did that and fed you apples..."

_Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven? _

Giuseppe Salvatore looked at the empty chair at the dinner table, "Stefan? Damon? Where is your sister?"

Damon shrugged, but Stefan had an answer, "last I checked she was with Winnie picking berries."

_Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven? _

A half-hour later the Salvatore men gathered a search party. The whole town was being questioned and was lit up with lights. Men on horses and men with dogs came into the woods searching for Elizabeth.

_I must be strong and carry on 'cause I know I don't belong here in heaven._

That night Elizabeth slept next to her dead horse and no one found her in the field. When daylight opened the sky she woke and screamed for help some more, but no one came. She ate half of the basket of berries she picked. She would eat the rest later. Elizabeth finally got over the fact that her best friend just died. Now was the time to put survival over death. Elizabeth found a package that was strapped to Winnie's saddle. Giuseppe always ordered that there must be a survival kit on the saddle's for a situation like this. She quickly opened it and found a bottle of water, crackers, a small axe, a bandage and some matches. Elizabeth didn't want to leave Winnie's body. She must protect the body from predators and create a proper funeral.

In the afternoon Elizabeth ate two of the crackers and a sip of the water. The night time came again and no one found her. She made a fire and enveloped herself in it's warmth. She lied her head down to sleep only to be awoken by the rumble of leaves and a growl. Elizabeth quickly stood up and looked around. She heard another growl behind her. Axe in hand she turned around only to be knocked on the ground by a fury beast. It was dark and she couldn't see what it was. The animal clawed her in the chest and she shrieked in agony and pain. She looked at the animal and found that it was a wolf. Elizabeth fought with the wolf. It barred its teeth and snapped at her. She took the wolf by the neck and turned so that she was on top of the wolf. Her axe had been knocked out of her hand and was thrown across the fire. Elizabeth punched the wolf in the stomach and ran to retrieve the axe. When she picked it up the wolf jumped from behind her again and bit her in the shoulder. Elizabeth pushed it off and it landed into the fire. The wolf whimpered and quickly scrambled out of it. It's right front leg was lifted and bleeding. His eyes showed defeat. It was a sign of surrender, but Elizabeth had no sympathy for the animal. She lifted up her axe threw it. The axe landed right into the animals stomach. It fell over. Dead.

Elizabeth's dress was all bloody. She took it off and was left with only her bloody chemise and corset on. She felt naked and exposed, but the dress made her feel heavy. Elizabeth sat on the ground in between the two dead animals, hugged her knees and rocked back and forth humming to herself. She didn't notice the lights of lanterns in the woods and people shouting her name.

Damon emerged from the woods and found his sister, "Elizabeth!" he shouted running towards her.

Elizabeth looked up and cried, "it killed Winnie. It killed Winnie, Damon."

Damon had tears stinging in his eyes in seeing the state Elizabeth was in, "when I came back she was gone."

"Oh, Elizabeth," he said picking her up in his arms and carrying her back to the wagon that they brought.

She fell asleep crying in his arms.


	3. A New Face

**Chapter 3! I got a question/review asking: is Elizabeth going to become a werewolf? And my answer is no. It was just a regular wolf because I started thinking what if it was a werewolf, but I don't think Elizabeth would make a good werewolf. Later on in the story the werewolves and the Originals will have bigger roles in the story, but not now. In this chapter Elizabeth will meet Katherine...!**

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_August 24th, 1864_

Elizabeth Salvatore woke up with sun shining on her face and to the eyes of her family. Her bottom lip quivered and she gasped when she sat up in the bed. Her shoulder and stomach screamed with pain as she remembered the nights before. How horrifying it was.

"What's going on?" she asked, "why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Because you were almost killed!" her father boomed.

"Well I'm perfectly fine, just a few scratches," Elizabeth said with a smile. Trying to make everyone in the room feel better.

"Oh, dear Lord. Have mercy on her soul," a man whispered. When she looked over to the left she didn't even notice he was there. Mayor Lockwood. Giuseppe glared at him, but her brothers ignored their ramble.

Damon got out of his seat in the corner and quickly walked up to her. He yanked the white frilly sleeve of her chemise down so her shoulder was bare. The flesh in her right shoulder blade was ripped out, showing nothing but blood and flame, "you are not fine, Elizabeth! That wolf killed Winnie and it could've killed you! It needs to be hunted and taken care of so no one else in Mystic Falls gets hurt!"

Elizabeth jumped at Damon's words. She has never heard her brother yell so loudly.

"It didn't kill Winnie!" I screamed, "something else did! Didn't you see the injuries on her Damon?! Two perfect holes on her neck and yet there was no blood!"

"So what do you think it was, Elizabeth?!" Damon shouted, "or _who _it was."

"I don't know, Damon," she cried, "I don't know... but I was with her for two whole days! I know what I saw."

The elders of the group ignored the brother and sisters charade. By now everyone in Mystic Falls were used to them.

Mayor Lockwood held his head in his hands and shook his head, "do you remember its eyes? The color of its eyes child."

Elizabeth shook her head, "no I don't Mayor Lockwood, but I remember the color of it's fur. I light brown and the tail was tipped with gray..."

Mayor Lockwood looked troubled and got up out of his chair and walked to the door, "I hope you feel well child and I will see that you are to heal soon," he walked out of the door and her father followed. Leaving Damon, Stefan and Emily Bennet to tend to her aid.

"What does it matter? The color of the eyes?" Elizabeth spat, "I'm afraid the Mayor will become as crazy as Jonathan Gilbert..."

Damon smirked, "I highly doubt that sister..."

"So what has happened? After you found me. Did you bury, Winnie?"

"N-" Damon started, but Stefan cut him off.

"Yes we did. She's buried underneath the willow tree behind the gardens," Stefan stated, "I buried her myself."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded at him, "thank you Stefan. That was very kind of you."

Damon cringed at the kindness Elizabeth was giving his brother, "how about we leave Elizabeth to get some rest," Stefan nodded as they walked out.

When they left Elizabeth got out of bed quickly and gasped, "Emily, get me dressed. I cannot rest. I'm going to my brother's engagement party tonight."

When Stefan and Damon were a close distance from the door Damon pulled Stefan to the side, "why'd you lie to Elizabeth, Stefan?" he hissed.

"I didn't lie to her, brother," Stefan smirked, "like I said. Winnie's body is underneath the willow tree."

"You and I were both there when they burned the body."

"I couldn't help it, but to feel guilty. Later that night I buried a big empty hole dug it back up and placed rocks on top of it. I even made a little wooden cross..." Stefan said with a smile on his face. His face had 'I'm better than you' written all over it, "I told everyone who was at the fire the story. And now I'm telling you. Don't make Elizabeth upset for such a thing," now his voice was pleading.

Damon's lips were in a tight line. He nodded and walked down the hall away from Stefan.

_Later that Evening..._

"Tighten the corset, Dinah," Elizabeth whispered. She touched her stomach and whispered to the baby that was only known to her, Stefan and Dinah. She didn't want anyone downstairs or in the hallway to hear that she was coming out. Her father would be furious, but he wouldn't make a scene in front of all of Mercy Falls, "so what do my brothers love so much about this Katherine Pierce?" she asked.

Dinah shrugged, "she's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." Dinah was the new servant for Elizabeth.

"Tell me one bad thing about Katherine."

Dinah laughed, "I know I might get a whipping for this, but since you asked-"

Elizabeth cut her off, "I will never make someone whip you, Dinah. I'm not that cruel."

Dinah sighed and smiled, "well, I think Miss Katherine is a bit of a harlot."

Now it was Elizabeth who laughed, "I knew it. If she's smart enough she'll play my brothers as fools."

Dinah tied a neat little bow at the bottom of Elizabeth's corset and handed her the dress, "I saw some dresses that you might like. This one is my favorite."

"I'll take your word for it, Dinah."

_Later..._

Damon and Katherine walked in the ballroom arm in arm. He had a smile on his face, but his eyes told otherwise. When they turned and waltzed around the room Katherine noticed. Her rosebud lips pouted and her eyes pleaded, "Damon what is wrong?" she asked a bit too sweetly.

He shook his head, "nothing. It's just if you saw her the way I found her...petrified, livid, poignant, innocent..."

Katherine pursed her lips for a split second before Damon could realize, "I know...when I saw her almost bleeding to death. The poor thing. I feel awful that she couldn't make it here tonight." _Why is he talking about __her_? Katherine thought. Elizabeth was beautiful and she had the family access to Stefan and Damon, "it's not just her that we should be sympathizing for, Damon..." Katherine whispered, "I feel bad for Stefan. You must agree with me when I say this, but Rosalyn is plain."

Damon laughed, "yes I do agree with you."

That's when the doors at the top of the ballroom stairs opened with a loud boom. When the little tiny shoes clicked on the tiled floor everyone looked up. The room filled with gasps and murmurs.

"I thought she couldn't make it."

"Why is she here?"

"She looks...enchanting."

Elizabeth smirked at everyone including her father. Giuseppe's face was beat red with a furious look.

Elizabeth's ivory taffeta dress trailed along the floor and the turquoise, silver and emerald flowers sparkled off from the candle light. Her red curls were in a messy, but elegant bun at the nape of her neck. Loose curls hung at the side of her face hiding her only flaw: her big ears. The light green straps of her dress covered the bite perfectly, but didn't rub up against it much. She felt as light as feather and the blush on her freckled cheeks from smiling finished it, but not quite. The one thing that made her look even more spectacular was the handsome man that her arm was looped through. Eli Jones. One of the most attractive looking men in town besides Elizabeth's brothers. Elizabeth didn't quite like him though, she always had a bit of a crush on him but her heart will forever be to the father of her growing child. When they both got to the bottom of the stairs Stefan walked up to them and raised his glass.

"Glad you could make it, Elizabeth," Stefan said. To much wine was on his breath.

Elizabeth laughed, "I'm glad you're one of the only ones who thinks so," she took the wine glass out of her brothers hand and took a sip, "stay sober tonight brother and deal with the pain."

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows and looked oblivious to what his sister just said. _Yup, he's drunk. _Elizabeth thought.

Elizabeth and Eli moved towards her father, "hello father. It's nice to see us all together as one big happy family isn't it?" she smiled and took yet another sip of her wine.

"Yes, I guess so. Pleased that you feel better," he took the wine out of her hands and set it on the table behind him, "sober."

"Only had two sips father. I wasn't going to finish that. Alcohol makes me feel sick. And I feel better than ever"

Giuseppe smiled at his daughter, "that's my good girl. Now go on and have an excellent time with Eli," Giuseppe nodded at Eli as they both walked out onto the ballroom floor.

As they twirled Elizabeth apologized, "I'm sorry I asked you last minute, Eli. I shouldn't have done that."

Eli shrugged it off, "it's fine. Your health is all that matters to me..." Eli came down close to Elizabeth and kissed her softly on the lips. It would've been a complete kiss if they weren't so rudely interrupted.

"Ahem," coughed Damon. Who was standing right next to them the whole time, "excuse me Eli, but may I have a dance with my sister?"

Eli nodded glumly and backed away so Damon could take over. 

"What was that for?" Elizabeth hissed, "That was very discourteous of you, Damon."

"Just looking out for my little sister. Besides," he snorted, "I don't think Eli Jones is...how should I put this? I don't think Eli deserves my sister. He didn't deserve to earn your first kiss either."

"How did you know that was my first kiss? A-and how does Eli not deserve me. He is handsome, his family is wealthy and he is kind. Besides Damon you out of all people should've figured out by now that I have been kissed many times before this."

"Monsters can be beautiful, Elizabeth. It's time for you to learn that. And for the kisses...well lets just say I've been keeping track."

Elizabeth fought back, "you don't need to be tracking my kisses and I learned as much as I need to know. I'm not a child anymore, Damon. I'm sixteen and I don't need my older brother watching over me like a hawk."

"You don't understand Elizabeth. You are immature, adolescent, and in need of being taken care of."

Elizabeth wanted to scream. She wanted to slap Damon or shake him like he did to her. She had been loyal to him forever and now... now he was being a brute. Elizabeth stopped dancing and stuck her face up into his, "at least I'm not a fool and meeting a harlot at night."

Elizabeth walked through the maze of people dancing and Damon was left standing still and staring off into space as people bumped into him.

Elizabeth walked outside on the balcony and looked at the stars that were shining so brightly. She tried breathing in her corset, but it was close to impossible.

"Corsets. Don't you hate 'em?" asked a soft voice.

I looked over and there was a dark haired woman with a gorgeous facial structure and perfect sized ears. Just by the looks of her I knew who she was.

"You must be Katherine. And yes corsets do rot," Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes I am Katherine. You're Elizabeth. Stefan and Damon have talked much about you. You must be strong," Katherine nodded towards her stomach, "to have taken on a wolf like that. I probably couldn't have even done it. It attacked you just last night and now here you are. The healing was remarkable."

Elizabeth nodded. She didn't expect Katherine to be this...nice? "I'm a bit surprised by it too. It scares me a little actually," Elizabeth looked back into the house. Damon was gone and Stefan stared dumbfound at everyone twirling, "I must give some credit to you too. I must say you have my brothers in this trance and you're doing it quite skillfully."

Katherine gave out a short laugh, "well I'm not as skillful as you. You've been keeping them in a trance for sixteen years. It's like you're stuck inside their heads or something. It's a gift you must have."

"Well it's not easy. They can be very odd at times."

Katherine smiled with gleaming straight white teeth, "I guess so...I forgot to tell your brothers something. Since you're with them so often can you send the message."

Elizabeth couldn't refuse, "of course."

"Tell them when we were playing football yesterday evening I thought they played well," and with that Katherine walked away.

It took a while for Elizabeth to make sense of what Katherine meant. Or if there was a meaning behind it. Then she got it. Katherine wanted it to be a slam. She was trying to say 'when you were out crying for help your brothers were playing a game of football with me.'

Elizabeth now saw Katherine's true colors and the witch her brothers were in love with.


	4. That Will Hurt

**Chapter 4! I got a review with some slams to Katherine and I must say I praise that review! It got me thinking: how will Elizabeth get Katherine back? The outline in my head for this story is going everywhere and believe me, if you keep reviewing there will always be more in store...(hey that rhymes :)) This chapter is basically a rant between Stefan and Elizabeth when Stefan is drunk. Nothing much. Want to make my day? Review!**

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_August 25th, 1864_

Elizabeth Salvatore threw the large Shakespeare book on her older brother, Stefan's stomach. He was spread out on the library couch asleep.

"Ah!" Stefan gasped, "what was that for Damon?" his voice was slurred.

"Ha! Funny that you think it's Damon since I hate him right now! Well I hate you too, but-I don't even now why I am talking to you right now? Why am I here? Why would I be anywhere right now? Better be no where than anywhere right now. Huh? What did you say. Oh yeah you said nothing because you ARE DRUNK! I told you last night to not drink and do you know what you do? You go out and drink! If it was someone you actually liked I can understand if you celebrated a bit," Elizabeth ranted quickly when she was ticked off and Stefan understood every word of it.

"Well at least I don't act mad at the world all the time and lie."

"Lie?! That is every thing you just did last night. Lie, lie, lie. Do you have any other hobbies? Really! Thou shale not lie! That's like in the Bible or something right? Well hey Stefan at least I don't play football with a girl while my pregnant sister is missing and being attacked by a wolf!"

"I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"Which part?"

"The wolf. There was a wolf?"

"Yes there was a wolf. There also was a girl, a horse and a death. Remember any of that? Do you know that Damon is taking Katherine away from you right now as they run in the labyrinth? It's sickening."

"Sickening how? Because he is in love or because you are just jealous?"

"Love? What part of that is love? He is not in love he is blinded just like you. I met Katherine last night and it was NOT pretty. I literally wanted to claw her face out. I want to claw out yours and Damon's too for choosing that harlot over your sister."

Elizabeth walked over to Stefan and punched him in the jaw.

"That will hurt in the morning."


	5. Difference Between a Lie and the Truth

**Chapter 5! Last chapter was short and plain. I dare you to read it ten times as fast as you normally read :) Elizabeth uncovers a deadly secret in this chapter...! Review please :) I also have a question that I suggest you reply to...if this story was a movie who would play Elizabeth? **

_Mystic Falls, Virginia _

_August 27th, 1864_

Dinah showed yet another beautiful creation for Elizabeth the night of the engagement party. The last party was for the impending engagement party and tonight Stefan will ask for Rosalyn's hand. Elizabeth has decided to go alone this time, for she didn't want any confrontations. Eli was going alone too.

"No father I don't want to go with her. That will look bad. How about I go with Katherine? She doesn't know many people here," Damon whined to his father.

"Stop being so selfish, Damon. You're going with your sister and that's it. She complained too. When I told Elizabeth she actually left the room mumbling that she hated you."

"I wouldn't blame her for hating me and that is the exact reason we should not go together."

"Please, Damon. All I want you to do is arrive with her perhaps have a dance with her and that's it."

Damon shook his head and walked upstairs to receive his sister. When he knocked on the door Elizabeth quickly opened it with a frown.

Elizabeth's wild red tendrils flowed down her shoulders like a waterfall. Her dress was a light peachy/champagne color made out of rich silk. The large hoop skirt and the trimming on the sleeves showed off her skinny waist. Her bangs were pulled back in a clip covered with small diamonds.

"You look beautiful tonight sister..." Damon said politely.

"I hate you," mumbled Elizabeth as she looped her arm through his.

Damon smiled, "I guess there is reason for you to hate me, Elizabeth. There's _always _good reasoning to everything you do, but I don't understand you're reasoning for this one. So tell me."

"I hate you because you were playing football with _her _when I was screaming for help and Winnie was dead beside me."

They were silent for the rest of the night. They were silent when they walked down the stairs and they were silent when they danced. When they stopped Elizabeth went outside to get some fresh air. She went underneath the big willow tree where Stefan 'buried' Winnie. Elizabeth leaned against the tree and breathed deeply. Rosalyn emerged from a carriage.

"Hello, you must be Elizabeth," she said happily, "I could tell from the description Stefan gave m-" she stopped when something attacked her.

The creature pushed her to the ground and held her down. Elizabeth knew who it was when she lifted up her head. The creature was the shape of a human, had the palest skin, dark curls and razor sharp teeth. This creature was Katherine.

Katherine put her head down to Rosalyn's neck and drank quickly. Before Elizabeth's scream could come out Katherine pushed her to the tree in a choke hold. Katherine's eyes were red and cracked showing dominant red veins, "don't tell _anyone _of this, Elizabeth!" she hissed, and "you're lucky I don't compel you right now."

Elizabeth held tears back, "what are you, Katherine? Are you the one that kills farm animals at night?"

"I am a vampire, Elizabeth, a creature of the night. I drink blood to survive. It is my nature. Yes, I do kill farm animals, but there are many more in this town who do so. I am not the only vampire in Mystic Falls. I didn't kill Winnie that was someone else. I would never kill someone you or your brothers care about," Katherine whispered.

"But you just killed Roslyn...Stefan's fiancée," Elizabeth choked out.

"Yes. I did, but does Stefan love her? No. Can you promise me something, Elizabeth? To never tell of what I am?"

"Sure, but what if I do?"

Katherine smiled wickedly, "if you do I'll make you sit in a corner and I'll make you watch as I torture and kill everyone you've known and loved."

Elizabeth nodded rapidly, "I won't speak of this to anyone. I promise. Just don't hurt my brothers," the tears broke through her eyes as she thought of her brothers being tormented and killed by a vampire.

"Keep this secret and they won't be touched," Katherine looked behind her and ran into the forest.

Elizabeth choked on her tears and gasped for air. She never even met Roslyn and there she was dead on the dewy grass with her throat ripped out. Elizabeth collapsed to the ground and writhed. She shook uncontrollably and tears streamed down her face. Elizabeth crawled to Rosalyn and pushed her hair away from her face. Rosalyn's eyes were half open, looking up to the sky as if there was a universe better than the world she used to live in.

"Rosalyn?" Stefan shouted. He was coming back from the party looking for Rosalyn who came late. He saw Elizabeth first. Her bright orange hair blew in the wind, "Elizabeth?"

"No!" Elizabeth cried, "Don't come over here."

Stefan didn't listen. He ran full speed to Elizabeth and Rosalyn. And when he saw her that's when he screamed and when his scream broke the air that's when Elizabeth lost her sanity. She couldn't take it.

Everyone at the party jumped when they heard the screams. The women were to stay inside or go home as the men grabbed their guns and jumped on their horses to see what was the matter and all the men found was a dead Rosalyn, a crying and hysterical Stefan and a convulsing and crazed Elizabeth.

Kevin Bradley and William Donovan had to pull Stefan off of the ground and to his chambers where he screamed and cried.

Jonathan Gilbert, Sheriff Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood, Charles Miller, Damon and Giuseppe Salvatore had to hold Elizabeth down. Six strong men had to hold her down while eight had to pick her up. Elizabeth tried clawing herself, but her father and brother had to hold down her hands. When the men walked past the servants quarters Elizabeth's shrieks and convulsions got worse. The servants were praying outside, including Emily Bennet.

"Witch! Emily Bennet is a witch!" Elizabeth shrieked. Emily Bennet got up with a wet cloth and dabbed Elizabeth's sweating forehead.

"No, no sweetheart. I'm no more a witch than you are," she said in a kind voice.

"Get away from me," Elizabeth said through her teeth.

When they got closer to the Salvatore house Elizabeth started screaming things like: 'I saw her' and 'I saw it sinks its teeth into her throat!' The founders asked her what or who was it that killed Rosalyn, but she just shrieked and cried and said, 'I can't tell. I can't tell,' over and over again.

They locked Elizabeth in her room. Through the days Elizabeth became oddly unwell. Cordelia, the Salvatore's nanny said that she would scurry about, plummet underneath furniture and contort in pain. Jonathan Gilbert, Pearl and other doctors of Mystic Falls said her convulsions could be caused by mixtures of stress, guilt, boredom, and delusional psychosis. Elizabeth later on had violent fits, a creeping sensation in her skin, nausea, choking and hallucinations. When this happened everyone in Mystic Falls pointed to child abuse and lack of food. Giuseppe refused to have beaten his daughter. Cordelia started funneling food into Elizabeth's mouth. Elizabeth and Stefan were soon both placed in the same room so their screams would be heard through the whole house. And in each others company they slowly got better within a week. Slaves and doctors rushed through their room, but never family members. Stefan and Elizabeth had to choke down random vials of odd tasting medicines and highly spiced broths.

Finally Cordelia put in a different suggestion for their cure, "they need to see their family."

Damon and Giuseppe walked in a few minutes after Cordelia spoke the words. Giuseppe talked to Stefan while Damon knelt over Elizabeth.

"It's my entire fault, Damon," she cried, "if I didn't dance or maybe if I didn't even go with you, I could've gotten to Rosalyn faster..." she trailed off looking past Damon.

"Shh," Damon whispered. He took Elizabeth by the arms, lifted her up and propped a pillow behind her head. Damon took her hand, "whatever anyone says or does to you it is not your fault. What happened to Rosalyn will never ever be your fault. Do you understand me?"

Elizabeth trembled, but managed to nod. They all sat in the room quietly until night fell upon them. Damon and Giuseppe put Elizabeth and Stefan to sleep. Their father left, but Damon stayed. He sat in the rocking chair and hummed a lullaby that their mother sang to them when children.

The next morning Elizabeth and Stefan awoke to see Damon sitting in the same exact spot. His eyes were bloodshot and he was humming the same song. Damon stayed awake watching his siblings the whole night.

"Rosalyn's dead?" Stefan asked.

Elizabeth turned her head slowly to her brother, "yes. I'm sorry."

Damon sighed and got up from his spot in the corner. He got a pitcher of water and poured it evenly in two saucers. Cordelia helped him get the water through their lips.

"Did she suffer?" Stefan asked hurriedly, "Elizabeth, did Rosalyn suffer?"

Elizabeth turned her head to the window so she couldn't see the expression on her brother's face, "perhaps."

"It was a coyote. Other people, including father think it is the work of demons," Damon rambled.

"I didn't ask you, Damon. Were you there? I don't think you were. I asked Elizabeth and I want Elizabeth to answer my question," Stefan argued.

"Fine," Damon mumbled.

"It wasn't a coyote. It was a demon. Not one that you or I have ever dreamed about. And when I saw it attack her I wasn't quite sure if she suffered or not. It looked like it hurt, but did it? I will never be sure..." Elizabeth stared off at the ceiling, "one thing I've learned from the past few days is when you're running from a lie, you're also running from the truth."


	6. Running Away From Pain

**Chapter 6! Katherine and Elizabeth make some arrangements and deals. Review please :) **

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_September 4th, 1864_

"Get up you lazy bums!" Giuseppe Salvatore boomed. He flung the dark curtains open and sunlight flooded the room. The sunlight splashed onto Elizabeth and Stefan's faces. They cringed back and moaned.

"Father, please," Elizabeth begged, "close the curtains..."

Giuseppe laughed, "oh, dear. You really are bored, aren't you? Both of you need to get up and get ready for the day and the rest of your lives."

Stefan rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Get ready for what?"

"Rosalyn's funeral," Giuseppe mumbled quietly, but loud enough for Stefan and Elizabeth to hear him.

Elizabeth and Stefan let out a sound that was a mix between a sigh and a gasp. They thought it already past. In their nightmares they ran away from death and guilt, but you can't run away from any of that.

Albert, Stefan's Irish slave, helped him get ready and Dinah brought in a black dress for Elizabeth to wear for the funeral. Stefan had to shave and Elizabeth had to put on loads of powder to cover the dark circles under her eyes. They both flinched back when they went outside in the sunlight. They haven't been outside for a week and the intensity of the sun on their pale faces made them squint even though it wasn't that bad. Stefan walked to the carriage and sat behind Giuseppe. Elizabeth got caught stuck in the middle between Damon and Stefan. She stared blankly ahead with her hands shaking in her lap.

"Why did this have to happen?" she thought out loud. She wasn't asking why Rosalyn had to die, but why Katherine left her alive. Katherine could've killed her and she would've gotten what she wanted: blood. Stefan and Damon looked at Elizabeth quizzically.

"Death comes to us all..." Stefan mumbled looking down solemnly. Elizabeth felt sympathy for her brother. Who wouldn't?

When they got to Fells Church everybody in the pews looked up and had concerned looks on their faces. Nobody in Mystic Falls saw the Salvatore children for a week and that was a change for them. Everybody usually sees them whether it's a visit to the apothecary, horseback riding through the fields or just visiting. Everybody in Mystic Falls was used to them and their absence caused a strange wave of worry.

They all leaned down to Rosalyn's oak casket and went into prayer.

"I am so sorry, Rosalyn," Elizabeth whispered, "I'll tell the truth soon. I promise. When the time is right I'll tell everyone, but I must keep this secret for now, for I must keep my family safe."

Stefan couldn't hear his sister's murmurs. He was lost in prayer and his mind, but Damon who never met Rosalyn hung on to every word Elizabeth muttered. He pretended to be in prayer, but stared at Elizabeth's shaking clasped hands instead.

After the burial, Katherine came up to Elizabeth with a frown on her face, "are you trying to be funny or are you just plain stupid?" she hissed.

"What? I didn't tell anyone what I saw _you _doing the night of the engagement party. Why are you upset?" Elizabeth asked, furrowing her brows.

"I'm upset because more and more people are inching towards that it was a demon that killed Rosalyn. People are going to start pointing fingers at me. If you haven't noticed Elizabeth, you have the whole town of Mystic Falls wrapped around your little finger. All of the Founders of Mystic Falls have seen you grow up. They trust you and you're one of them. You're in their circle now and if you give a hint that it's me, I'll be dead in no time. And remember, you're families life is on the line. Even after I am dead I know people that could do what I ask," Katherine threatened.

"I'm giving hints, Katherine. I'm not telling people that it was you. It wouldn't be a fair deal if you killed my family if I just gave hints," Elizabeth argued, "I promise to not tell anymore of demons if you let me in _your _circle, Katherine. Tell me everything I need to know and I will to be your ally."

Katherine looked around uncertainly and bit her bottom lip, "you're good, ya know? You're deceptive and tough, and...Alright. I'll let you in, but it'll probably take me a while to get everyone in on it. A minimum of four days. In four days I'll tell you the arrangements. Don't bother me until then. Alright?"

Unsure of herself Elizabeth nodded and agreed to the plan, "alright, but one more question."

Katherine sighed, "What?"

"Why didn't you kill me?"

Katherine's lips twisted in a small, teasing smile, "because it would break your brother's hearts and I can't have that."


	7. Giuseppe

**Now this is Chapter 7. The Salvatore family has a discussion about demons...! **

_Mystic Falls, Virginia _

_September 5th, 1864_

All of the clean horses in the unsoiled stalls whinnied and stomped their feet when the Salvatore siblings walked into the stables. The horses missed them too. Elizabeth walked warily past the horses as she watched Stefan kiss his horse, Mezzanotte, on the head and Damon pat his horse, Jake, on the back. When she got to the end of the stable she looked over and saw a black mare nod at her. She's never seen the horse before.

"Is this Katherine's horse?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow. Stefan furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his brother Damon. Stefan didn't know either.

"No," Damon said with a smile, "it's yours. Father and I picked her out for you."

Elizabeth smiled, "It's mine? Thank you so much, Damon. She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"That's for you to decide sister."

Elizabeth thought for moment, "Adona," it rolled off of Elizabeth's tongue in an Italian accent nicely.

With that set and done Giuseppe walked into the stables. He didn't even pay mind to Elizabeth and Adona who were get along quite well, "we're going for a ride," Giuseppe said in a loud tone, "we all need to talk."

Damon tilted his head back and sighed, "Father! This isn't any of your nonsense about demons again is it?"

"It isn't nonsense," Elizabeth and Giuseppe said in unison. Her soft soprano voice clashed with his loud and gruff one.

Giuseppe nodded towards his daughter, "see! Your sister has some common sense. Now let's get a move on."

They all put the saddles on their horses and sped off. Giuseppe and Stefan in the lead while Damon and Elizabeth raced behind them.

"Elizabeth, I need to ask you something," Damon said in an odd tone, "at Rosalyn's funeral, when you were praying, what you were talking about…about keeping a secret and telling the truth and protecting us, what did it all mean?"

"Why do you care?" she hissed. Her high voice contrasted with her fierce looks.

Damon shrugged, "I was just wondering. It was confusing. And I see you and Katherine have been getting along nicely."

"No we aren't getting along nicely. And stop getting into my business," Elizabeth snarled.

Damon ignored her, "what were you two talking about anyway?"

Elizabeth glared at him and shook in anger, "YOU!" Elizabeth shouted. She knew that wasn't what she and Katherine were talking about, but it shut Damon up. Elizabeth kicked Adona and flew past Giuseppe and Stefan. They all stopped at a clearing past Wickery Bridge. The family tied their horses to trees and looked around patiently. This was the field where men came to gamble, women to gossip and to spill your secrets. _Maybe I'll tell father here, _Elizabeth thought. She couldn't trust her brothers with the secret that she was keeping since they were so infatuated with Katherine.

"Mystic Falls is in trouble. Isn't it, father?" Elizabeth said innocently.

"Yes, my dear. It very well is," Giuseppe sighed sitting down on a boulder.

Damon looked angrily at Elizabeth and his father, "Mystic Falls is not in trouble! The people that are in trouble are the men that are fighting in this war you flung me into!"

"Quiet Damon, please. Let's not fight in front of your sister..." Giuseppe said calmly.

"Elizabeth is used to it! Talk father. Tell us what you have to say before the war is over," Damon said sarcastically.

"Do you know why I left Italy, Damon? I left for you. I left for my future children. I wanted you all to grow up and live on land that the Salvatore's own and love. And I love this land. This is the reason I cannot have it destroyed by demons!" Giuseppe yelled.

Elizabeth stared off into space blankly and whispered, "Demons..."

Damon gestured towards Elizabeth, "see! Elizabeth has been through enough already and bringing up this talk of demons is making her terrified."

"Everything that I tell you, Elizabeth and Stefan today are things you'll need to know for the rest of your lives. All I wanted was for my children to have the best. Please understand that what we are dealing with isn't natural. It is supernatural. We are dealing with a demon that looks like a human and talks like a human, but isn't exactly the same. Instead of drinking water like us they drink from humans and animals. They suck the blood dry from us. It is not a _coyote_, but a _vampiro_."

Elizabeth nodded, "yes. They're feeding on us and causing our town harm. We need to stop it."

Giuseppe furrowed his eyebrows, "you've known of them, Elizabeth?"

She nodded, "I've seen it. One killed Rosalyn right in front of me. It was going to kill me next, but Stefan scared it off," Elizabeth spoke softly. She kicked at the dirt with her baby blue heel.

Giuseppe's face turned red, "why didn't you tell me this earlier Elizabeth?!"

The sibling's jaws dropped and their eyes widened. This is the worse Giuseppe has ever yelled at Elizabeth. He only yelled at her once when she was six years old, but he yelled at Stefan and Damon along with her. And he was drunk. Does that even count?

She shook her head and her eyes were glossy with tears, "I-I didn't know f-for sure, f-father. I-I'm sorry."

"Do you know the whole town of Mystic Falls is in jeopardy and you've been keeping this secret?! How selfish!" Giuseppe roared.

"Father stop it!" Stefan shouted, "I probably would've done the same exact thing! I probably wouldn't have even said anything and Elizabeth has been saying it was a demon all week! Of course you wouldn't know because you barely saw her when she was ill!"

Giuseppe breathed in and out before he finally became calm. He finally just shook his head, "I'm sorry Elizabeth_. _I shouldn't have yelled at you. I guess I understand," he turned towards Damon, "do you believe your sister and me?"

Damon who was leaning against a birch tree looked Elizabeth in the eyes and shook his head, "no." He got up, untied Jake and rode off into the sunset.

Elizabeth turned towards Stefan and in an almost pleading voice she asked, "Do you believe me Stefan?"

And surprisingly, he nodded.


	8. Happy Birthday

**This is now Chapter 8! I skipped a few days so I can move the story faster and get to some main points. During those days Katherine introduced Pearl and Anna to Elizabeth as vampires. They're all now friends and Elizabeth is working in the apothecary so she can handle the vervain that is being sent in. In this chapter it is Elizabeth's 17th Birthday! Oh, and by this point Stefan and Damon know Katherine's a vampire too, but the siblings don't know that each other know. Hope that all made sense :) In this chapter Damon basically tries to kill Elizabeth out of anger. He also tries to kill Elizabeth because Katherine has compelled him to do so whenever anyone says Katherine is a vampire. Or something along those lines :-P **

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_September 8th, 1864_

"Elizabeth, happy birthday, but I have to go. Don't worry I'll be back tonight for the party," Damon said. He brushed Jack off a bit and threw the saddle on his back.

"It's not my birthday that I'm worried about. It's the meeting that we are now allowed to go to, Damon!" Elizabeth complained, "come on go with the rest of the family."

Damon put one foot on the stir up and jumped on Jack about to go with his army friends to the camp in Mystic Falls. Elizabeth quickly grabbed the reins and stopped Jack from walking forward with her leg. Damon sighed and looked down at his sister, "Elizabeth I don't want to be a part of the Founders Circle. I being there won't make a difference. They just want me, you and Stefan to just spit out words that they want to hear. I have a belief. It's just not theirs...The stories that we hear father tell us at night are all lies. He's just spoon feeding us lies, Elizabeth! It's not demons and it might not even be coyotes, but I do know one thing is for sure: it's not demons."

"Damon! Father has encountered something stronger than us and we need to fight it together! They remind me of you, Damon. They move around every way, restive and troubled. You and they are both dark. You're trying to find the light, to find an optimistic place where you can be happy. Find that place Damon. You'll find it if you help us."

"And how will I be happy if I go with you today?" he asked. He furrowed his eyebrows and had a frown on his face.

"It's the only way father will let you go. He'll let you leave Mystic Falls if you go today. It will show him that you care and are reasonable. That's enough for him to let you go, Damon! Don't you see?!" Elizabeth said. Her brows were raised and she had a small smile on her face. She hoped that her brother would take her advice and come.

He thought over this for a while and looked down at Jack. Thinking it through, but finally he shook his head, "no. I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth let him pass by and she watched him leave. Her back was hunched a bit as it started to rain. Her red curls were soon plastered to her face. When her brother was at the gate without thinking she shouted something that could get him killed, "I know about Katherine too, Damon!"

Damon stopped Jack abruptly and turned around. Squinting in the rain he shouted, "What do you know?"

"Everything!" Elizabeth shouted back, "from the fangs to her murdering Rosalyn. She's a vampire. Why are you helping a murderer?"

Damon looked at his sister in anger. He kicked Jack in the ribs so hard he thought he could hear cracking. Jack jumped to attention and ran straight on at Elizabeth. He wanted to kill his sister! _If she knows the whole world will know! _He thought. Elizabeth couldn't react to the horse running. Her feet were planted to the ground. It was like she was a cartoon, her feet were running, but she just wasn't moving. Her eyes widened as the horse was mere inches from her, but then she felt a force on her side push into her and knock her to the ground. But the force wasn't fast enough though. Jack's hoof went right into the shoulder the wolf bit out. Elizabeth let out a small cry of pain and shook. She looked up dizzily and saw her brother Stefan was the one that pushed her out of the way. Stefan got up and went over to Damon. Elizabeth's vision was blurry when she saw the scene unfold.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? She's pregnant!" Stefan shouted. He grabbed Damon by the shoulder and pulled him off of Jack. Damon fell only a few feet away from Elizabeth. Her face was in the mud as she saw Stefan beat the pulp out of Damon. Stefan grabbed Damon by the collar and punched him twice and hard in the face.

"She knows about Katherine, Stefan," Damon said weakly. Stefan threw him on the ground and punched him in the gut in rage.

"That is no excuse to run at our sister with Jake! You could've killed her!" Stefan gestured toward Elizabeth, "she is our sister, Damon! Not an animal!" Stefan grabbed Damon by the collar again and threw him down on the ground once more. Now he was laying on the ground right next to Elizabeth, "you're not a Salvatore! You are nobody, but a fool!" Damon looked into Elizabeth's eyes and coughed out blood onto her face when Stefan kicked him hard in the back. Elizabeth squinted back slightly and sighed like a baby would. She was fragile and about ready to break. Elizabeth closed her eyes and backed herself away from the world. All she could hear were the cries and the shouts of the people around her.

"Elizabeth!" Katherine shouted. That was a surprise. She actually sounded like she cared. Katherine came out of the guest house and ran towards Elizabeth and Damon. Giuseppe pulled Stefan off of Damon and brought him to the house. Katherine, Emily and a few other slaves hovered over Elizabeth, but no one paid any mind to Damon. Katherine touched Elizabeth's shoulder, but she then quickly took her hand away and gasped, "Damon dislocated her shoulder," she didn't say _Jake _dislocated her shoulder it was Damon. Elizabeth smiled at that statement it _was _Damon's fault, but it was also Katherine's fault too...in a way, "get her inside she needs plenty of rest for tonight," Katherine got up carefully and walked over to Damon. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at him, "you're a fool, Damon Salvatore. You could've killed your own sister."

"I just did what you told me to do," Damon moaned, "She knew that you were a vampire. So I tried to kill her."

"Yeah when I compelled you to do that I didn't mean your sister!" Katherine complained, "Maybe I should be more specific next time..." she said under her breath, "I'm ashamed of you. You're embarrassing."

Everyone walked inside and left the odd Salvatore brother out in the rain. Wounded and in the mud.

Elizabeth opened her eyes lazily and saw a shadow in the room. When her vision straightened she knew who it was and sighed, "Katherine. I'm sorry..." It hurt to talk and it hurt to breath.

Katherine came out of the corner and into the candle light. She shook her head and her brown eyes held worry, "don't be. It's not you fault. It's my fault. I compelled Damon and Stefan to do as I please. I shouldn't have done that. Or I should've done it better. Anyway, I'm sorry. Today is your birthday and I ruined it. So we have decided to make you feel better as quickly as possible."

"We?" asked Elizabeth. And as if on queue Pearl and Anna, the two other vampires Elizabeth knew about, came in.

Pearl quickly rushed to Elizabeth with her motherly instincts and brushed the hair off of Elizabeth's forehead, "you poor thing. Katherine and we will patch you up. You'll be brand new by tonight."

Elizabeth nodded, "thank you all for your concern, but I feel fine."

Anna smiled and shook her head, "no you don't."

They all laughed as if they just shared an inside joke. Pearl looked at Elizabeth's shoulder and shook her head, "we can fix that easily, but it will take strength and courage to make it feel new."

Katherine grinned and laughed, "I'm pretty sure Elizabeth has both. Are you ready for what we are about to do?"

Elizabeth was unsure, but she nodded.

"Okay, we're going to need you to sit up and get yourself comfortable so there is close to no pain," Pearl said in a scholarly voice. Anna put her hand behind Elizabeth's back and she slowly got up and leaned against a pillow.

Katherine nodded and turned herself towards the bedside table where a cup and a knife sat. Without a sound of pain she quickly slit her wrist and poured her blood into the cup. Anna got Katherine a handkerchief to clean the spillage.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the sight of blood, "what are you doing?!' she asked hurriedly. She's never seen a healing method like this before. It frightened her slightly.

"This will reduce the pain. It will numb your shoulder. It will also stop the swelling, bruising and weakness and prepare it for the fixation of your shoulder. Katherine did this when you were attacked by the wolf. This is how it healed so quickly," Pearl said in a know it all voice, "we need you to drink it."

Katherine held the cup, "pinch your nose it will lessen the taste."

Elizabeth did what she was told as Katherine poured the cup into her mouth. She could barely taste it and within a few seconds her shoulder felt better, "it actually feels better." Elizabeth tried to move her shoulder. She couldn't, but there was no pain in the attempt.

Katherine smiled and nodded, "well done, sister. You did better than your brothers."

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows, "you did that to my brothers?"

Katherine nodded and shrugged, "they acted like little girls, squirming and such."

Pearl ignored the girl talk and went straight to business, "now the next part might hurt." She took a handkerchief out of her pocket and twisted it. Pearl placed it in Elizabeth's mouth, "bite hard so no screams can be heard."

Elizabeth did so. Katherine grabbed both of Elizabeth's shoulders, "look in my eyes and stay calm."

Elizabeth blinked and then looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes. Katherine jerked the shoulder that was hurt back. Elizabeth squeaked as her shoulder snapped back into place. She spit the handkerchief out and smiled. Elizabeth moved her shoulder up and down and smiled, "it feels great! Thank you so much!"

They all smiled and patted Elizabeth on the back, "it is your birthday," Pearl said, "it's the least we could do."

"We still need to do something though," Katherine stated. Pearl, Anna and Elizabeth looked up at Katherine questioningly, "four days ago I promised Elizabeth that we'll tell her everything we know. I want to keep that promise."

Pearl nodded, "I guess that sounds reasonable. What do you want to start with?" The question was directed towards Katherine.

"Hmm... let's start with our powers and weaknesses," Katherine said, "different powers vary on different vampires. Somebody might have the power of telepathy, but others may not. It all depends on the luck of the draw, but normal vampires usually have the same powers and weaknesses as others. One power that we all have is the healing factor."

"We used this power on you just now," Pearl stated, "we can heal faster than humans. Also our blood can heal humans."

Katherine held out the hand that she cut. The cut on her wrist was gone. It looked like nothing ever happened there.

"The second power that vampires have is mind compulsion," Katherine started, "I used it on your brothers. This is part of the reason why Damon attacked you today. I didn't intend for him to do that or hurt you and I'm sorry. Mind compulsion is the ability to control a person's memory and mind by making eye contact. We can erase their memory up to the point where we want something completely different to happen. They won't remember what truly happened. This also works if we want someone to do something for us."

"_But_," Pearl said negatively, "it doesn't work all the time. As a vampire matures their compelling skills become better. Also if a human has vervain on them or in their blood system it doesn't work. We also have super agility, which my daughter Anna much enjoys."

Anna smiled, "vampires can jump higher, run faster and have super strength. It's fun!"

They all smiled. Little Anna always brightened up everyone.

"That's pretty much it for our powers," Katherine said, "now onto our weaknesses...our weaknesses involve a stake to the heart, vervain, sunlight and an invitation into a home. We can prevent one of them though and that's sunlight. We prevent it with our lapis lazuli jewelry. The lapis stone has to be forged by a witch though." Katherine went to a corner where her purse was and took out a long necklace with a blue stone at the end, "this is my birthday gift to you, Elizabeth. If you ever decide to become one of us you'll have this." She dropped it into Elizabeth's hands.

Elizabeth held it by the string so the light shined through it, "it's beautiful," she murmured in amazement.

"It also makes a nice accessory," Pearl pointed out with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, for everything. You're being so kind. How will I ever repay you?" Elizabeth asked.

"With your trust," they all said in unison.

There came a knock at the door and Dinah slowly entered with a box in her hands, "this is a gift from your father for your birthday. He hopes to see you tonight."

Elizabeth sat up straighter and crossed her legs like a child would, "set it on the bed." Dinah did so and very carefully took the lid off of the box. She gasped when she saw a stunning white dress with beads all over it.

"Your father said it was imported from India just for you. It's made of mull and fine silks. Want to get it on now?" Dinah asked.

"Of course I do!" Elizabeth said. She got up quickly. Katherine, Pearl, Anna and Dinah all helped her put on the gorgeous dress.

Elizabeth looked in the mirror and smiled. They all did. The dress was made of a crème colored silk and had tiny jewel beetle elytra on the skirt that shimmered a green and purple color in the light. They curled her cherry hair and pulled half of it up at the back of her head.

"The finishing touch," Katherine said. She took the lapis lazuli necklace and hooked it so it was hanging in the hollow part of her neck.

They all smiled, laughed and talked. Waiting for the party to start downstairs. Finally a knock came from the door. Dinah opened it and in stepped Stefan. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw all of the women talking and laughing. Elizabeth looked up with a smile on her face. She didn't know what to think of her brothers anymore. Stefan saved Elizabeth from more damage, but he also beat up their brother for her. Damon tried to kill her, but she could see the apologetic look in his eyes when he spat the blood on her face. Elizabeth loved her brothers and she couldn't stand the feeling of hate towards them.

Elizabeth got out of her chair and hugged her brother, "I'm sorry, Stefan," she whispered.

Confused of what she was talking about he pulled away and searched her eyes for an answer, "what are you sorry about?"

"I don't know," she shook her head and tears came to her eyes, "I'm sorry for everything I put everyone through. Everything I put you through," Elizabeth touched the bruise under Stefan's eye, "I'm sorry I put that there." her hand went down to Stefan's collar that colored the bite mark on his neck, "I put that there too. I'm sorry I hurt you, brother," her voice was of I child. Her voice belonged to a blonde with bubblegum. Not to a fiery red headed girl with pale and bruised skin.

Stefan hugged his sister, "none of this was your fault. Now come on and have the time of your life. This is your night."

They looped arms and walked to enjoy the night. Katherine, Pearl and Anna all smiled. That night Elizabeth didn't worry about demons or family. She just had fun and danced and laughed the night away.

Damon, the black sheep of the family, walked to the group of laughing girls, "Elizabeth?"

The teenage girls of Mystic Falls turned and Elizabeth was in the center of them. She looked uncertainly at him and inched back. He took a step closer and she inched further away, "can I talk to my sister alone?" he asked. The girls looked at Elizabeth to give approval. She curtly nodded and they walked past Damon with worried glances.

Elizabeth looked around uncomfortably, "what do you want?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry," he took a step closer, but Elizabeth only took a step back, "you don't have to be afraid anymore. What I did was inexcusable. It was horrible and I won't do it again. I am so, so sorry. I understand if you don't forgive me. I just wanted you to know that." Damon looked down and fiddled with his thumbs. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, "I got you a gift for your birthday." Damon held out the box.

Elizabeth stepped forward just a little bit and reached out for the box. She opened it and there was a crystal hair piece about the size of her ring finger.

"Hope it makes up for Stefan's cheap one," Damon said with a smirk on his face.

Stefan got Elizabeth a golden bound journal that would last for a century. Elizabeth shook her head and made a disgusted look on her face, "you are so self centered. All you care about is yourself," she threw the box back and Damon caught it, "keep your clip. I don't want it. It'll probably be out of style in a year anyway. And by the way I _loved _Stefan's gift. He said that we could possibly _bond _over our love for the written word. How could you bond over a hair clip? You are repulsive. You aren't even my brother," she spat. Elizabeth walked past him and thrust her shoulder into his arm.

She found Stefan and smiled at him. They danced and when it was over they bowed to each other. When they got up Elizabeth walked close to him and nodded, "I'm glad I have at least _one _good brother."


	9. Goodnight My Angel

**This is Chapter 9! Skipped a lot of days to the Founders Ball. Plot is the same and Elizabeth and Damon are still uneasy about each other. George Lockwood (werewolf and Elizabeth's old boyfriend) comes back from the war. In the books his name was Jacob, but in the show it was George. In this Chapter EVERYTHING will change! Long chapter! **

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_First Founders Ball_

_September 24th, 1864_

George Lockwood, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood's son, knocked on the Salvatore's door. This only happened when he needed something. He would always go to the Salvatore's home to get what he wanted. When he was younger he always struck deals with Elizabeth and Damon. They were devious and knew the town's secrets. They were the best people to go to.

Elizabeth passed Dinah, "I'll get it. I've been expecting someone. Do I look presentable?" she asked. George was one of the most important people in Elizabeth's life. He still is. Elizabeth was the fiery and calculating one and George was the responsible and bright one, the perfect match.

"Don't you always?" Dinah said with a smile, "Mr. Lockwood is going to act like a proud papa when he sees you."

Elizabeth grinned nervously and opened the door. George stood there with his hands behind his back and a mischievous smile on his face. They embraced each other and laughed.

"Haven't seen you in a while Miss Salvatore," George said.

They pulled apart and Elizabeth went down to business, "you need something, don't you, wolf boy? Or are you just coming to pay me and the baby a visit." She said placing her hand on her not-showing-yet stomach.

He smiled and blushed. George took her hand and they walked along the perimeter of the pond, "yes I do, but you'll get benefits. I need the moonstone."

"The moonstone..." Elizabeth started, "I know what it is and where it is, but what do I get? The moonstone is a powerful object and can turn the world over to the devil himself. I don't know if I want to be a part of this..."

George turned towards Elizabeth with begging eyes, "please. In return I'll help you save Katherine. Then she'll forever be indebted to you."

"That is a nice touch, but how will I save her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tomorrow there will be a vampire hunt starting when the sun goes down. The vampires found will be burned down in Fells Church. Katherine is intended to be one of them. I will pretend to take her and lock her up in Fells Church, but right before the burning there is an escape route. You will go into the church and get Katherine. Right outside there will be another carriage waiting for you. That will be the last time we see Katherine. In the morning we'll count the bodies and say there are 27 total. That's how many vampires there are in Mystic Falls, including Katherine," George explained.

"Wait! All of the vampires from Mystic Falls? That includes Pearl and little Anna. We can't kill them. They're innocent. I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I don't think I'll be able to give you the moonstone by tomorrow... I'm sorry George. I really want to help you out, but I don't think I can..." Elizabeth started to walk back to the house.

"Elizabeth, wait," George ran to her. He put his hands on her waist and pulled his body to hers. His heat folded Elizabeth and he whispered in her ear, "I believe that you can do this for me..."

"Did your father put you up to this George?"

George sighed and nodded, "yes, but this is the last time I'm doing what he says. Can we promise not to do what our elders say?"

Elizabeth turned towards George and smiled, "of course." His hand slipped to the small of her back. Elizabeth looked down and blushed at the attention. George lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. She didn't expect that. They slowly pulled apart and their eyes met.

Elizabeth bit her lip, "your lips taste like blood..."

George blushed and looked down, "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth shook her head, "no, it's alright. I kind of like it..."

The corner of his lips twisted into a slight smile. He leaned towards her once again and instead of pulling away Elizabeth leaned in. Their lips touched once again. And this time it felt...better, to both of them. Her gloved hands twisted in his hair and his right hand went up her back and soon caressed her neck and face.

"Will you like to go to the Founders Ball with me?" George asked, pulling away just a centimeter.

"I'd love to..." Elizabeth whispered.

XXXXX

"Katherine. I need to strike another deal with you..." Elizabeth said.

"Oh dear, what is it?" Katherine asked. She was looking in the mirror and combing her hair.

"I need something that you have and in return you won't die tomorrow night," Elizabeth said quickly.

Katherine stopped combing her hair and turned around slowly. She draped her arms over the chair and bore her eyes into Elizabeth, "what are you talking about, Elizabeth?"

"I need the moonstone. Don't ask me why, but I need it. Tomorrow night they will be catching all of the vampires in town, including you. When you are locked in the church to burn I will come in and get you with an escape route that I have planned out. Outside there will be a coach waiting for you to escape. He will take you where ever you want," Elizabeth said.

Katherine raised her eyebrows, "how did you figure this all out?"

Elizabeth laughed, "My father trusts me with his life. He told me everything they are planning to do. So do you trust me?"

Katherine thought this through. She finally nodded, "like a sister..."

Emily walked around the slave house carrying a basket of laundry. Elizabeth ran towards her. I _need _this, Elizabeth thought.

"Emily!" Elizabeth shouted as she came closer.

Emily put the basket down and looked at her worriedly, "what is it Miss Salvatore?"

"I need your help," fake tears streamed down Elizabeth's face, "they're going to kill them, Emily. They're going to kill Katherine, Pearl and little Anna. They're going to lock them so they can't see the sky and then they're going to burn them," Elizabeth pretended to act hysterical, "they're innocent and they're going to burn them!"

Emily put her hands on Elizabeth's arms and tried to soothe her, "please tell me what is going on?"

"My father s-said that tomorrow they are all going to die in Fells Church. They're going to lock them inside and kill them! All of the vampires. What can you do, Emily? I don't want them to die!" Elizabeth gasped for air.

Emily took Elizabeth's hands, "follow me. I'll get you some tea and we can talk this out."

Elizabeth nodded as they started to go inside. Emily sat her down and poured some tea with soothing herbs, "now let's start with the part of me helping you."

"Well," Elizabeth started, "my father and a bunch of other men from Mystic Falls will be taking vampires to Fell Church to burn them. Is there anyway you can protect them?" Elizabeth sipped her tea carefully.

Emily put her hand to her chin and looked up in thought, "well there is one way, but it's a risk...there's a tomb underneath the church. Perhaps if we get them down there I can close them in there with a spell, but they won't be able to come out until someone besides me reads the spell..."

Elizabeth nodded, "I understand. Will they survive in the tomb for that long?"

Emily nodded, "Yes, they won't die, but how will we get them in there?"

"I'll handle that part. There's a basement in the church that must lead to the tomb somehow. As long as they're safe that's all I care about," Elizabeth said.

Emily nodded, "fine. I'll do it, but what do I get in return?"

Elizabeth smiled and laughed, "I knew you would ask that. In return I will protect all of your descendants until the day I die. My brothers are intending on becoming vampires. So I'll make sure they do so."

Emily shrugged, "seems like a good deal. I'll do it."

_First Founders Ball_

George Lockwood helped Elizabeth out of the carriage and kissed her hand. They walked towards the Lockwood Mansion for the Founders Party arm in arm.

"Everyone is going to stare at us you know? Lockwood and Salvatore arm in arm. It's supposed to be Salvatore and Jones. Remember? You and Eli..." George said.

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled, "it doesn't matter. Remember? We aren't going to bow down to our elders."

They both had on huge smiles as the doors to the mansion opened and they stepped in. Gasps, stares and whispers were directed towards them.

George looked down and laughed, "I told you..."

Giuseppe, Benjamin Lockwood and Richard Jones all shook with anger.

"Isn't this what happened last time?" George asked, "Whenever you walk into an important event everyone stops and stares."

Elizabeth blushed and nodded towards her father and her other elders.

"Elizabeth!"

They both turned around to see Mr. and Mrs. Jones glaring at them. Elizabeth's stomach flipped and her face went white, "h-hello Mr. and Mrs. Jones. How are you?"

George shuffled his feet and Mr. Jones sneered at him, "well I can see _this _is the reason why Eli was miserable today."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, but she stood tall over the Jones'. She walked past them, "I'm sorry, but I'm making my own decisions now and I didn't choose Eli."

When George and Elizabeth were passed them George started to laugh so hard tears sprung to his eyes, "wow. I've never seen _that _before!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and took his hand, "I told you...I don't care what people think. Now let's dance."

They ran into the middle of the crowd like children and danced. Bodies of the other residents of Mystic Falls crushed against them which only made George and Elizabeth closer. When the final song of the night ended Elizabeth and George pulled apart. Their skin was wet with sweat and the candles flickered making their shadows dance all over the walls and the floor. They looked around and noticed there were only a few people left in the house. George took Elizabeth's hand and his eyes flickered to the staircase that went upstairs with a wicked grin. Thinking the same thing they bolted to the staircase and ran up the stairs as fast as they could. Elizabeth giggled as she accidentally tripped over her skirts and George helped her up.

"George Lockwood," Mayor Lockwood boomed, "I think you should take Miss Salvatore home. It's getting late and her father would be wondering where she is," Mayor Lockwood put his cane in front of him and leaned on it slightly.

George looked down at him and nodded. They both started to walk down the stairs more elegantly this time with shy grins. When they got outside Elizabeth looked up at him with questioning eyes, "I thought we said we both weren't going to follow our parent's rules anymore..."

George smiled his fascinating smile, "my father said to take you home, but I'm not taking you home. I'm taking you to a place where we can be in each others arms and not be disturbed by outsiders. Where we can run, dance and kiss and not be criticized for our actions. Where we can get lost and be afraid of nothing."

Elizabeth beamed at the idea, "let's get lost."

The two lovers ran into the field of tall grass behind the Lockwood Mansion. The red moon in the sky glowed down on Elizabeth making her look golden and as untamed as the wind. Elizabeth took off her shoes and made her shawl a kite in the wind. George smiled at his fascinating fire and took off his jacket, throwing it up in the air. They shouted 'I love you!' to each other over and over again until their voices were blown away by the wind. They danced underneath the moonlight barefooted and kissed as the rain started to pour down hard on them.

Elizabeth lifted up her skirts and whispered into George's ear seductively, "hunt me..." she ran into the woods and laughed.

George ran quickly as his heels lifted up dirt. He was faster than Elizabeth, but he slowed down to enjoy the chase. Soon he sped up as they neared town. She ran into the tavern and laughed. Her red hair was now dark from the rain and her dress was now worn thin. George came behind her. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the neck.

Damon Salvatore sat at the bar of the tavern and wouldn't have noticed the laughing couple until the bar tender, Alice, pointed it out, "look at what George Lockwood pulled in, Damon."

Damon slowly turned around in his chair and glared at the two teens. He grunted and got out of his chair and walked over to them in a drunk manner, "what do you think your doin' with my sister, Lockwood?" he slurred.

George lifted his head up from Elizabeth's neck only by an inch, "what does it look like I'm doing, Damon?"

Elizabeth laughed and nudged George in the chest lightly, "oh stop it, George. Ignore my brother."

They started to walk past Damon to the bar, but Damon grabbed George by the shoulder and turned him, "back away from my sister you dog, before you tear her throat out, just like you did with Rosalyn."

"How about you take a seat, Damon. You need to keep your loud mouth shut and by the way I didn't kill Rosalyn. The leech that went out with your younger brother did," George growled.

Damon pursed his lips and his nostrils flared, "I'm gonna-!" he took George by the neck and shook him like a rag doll. George tried to fight him off, but his face kept on going to a deeper colored purple.

"No!" Elizabeth shouted. She pulled George back and away from Damon's grip, "how dare you?!" Elizabeth screamed. She ran to Damon at full speed and tackled him to the ground. Just by the pressure of her body against his stomach and chest made him feel light headed.

George grabbed Elizabeth by the shoulders and tugged her off of her brother, "Elizabeth maybe it _is _time to go home," he gasped.

Elizabeth's face was red and she shook with anger, "I hate him," she huffed as they walked outside.

George put an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and hushed her, "don't you say that. You and I both know that you can never hate your brother. Neither of them."

"It's just they make me so upset," Elizabeth cried. She turned around and saw her brother Damon get thrown into the streets by the bartender and other people in the bar. He turned to the closed door and cursed and raised his fist. Elizabeth wanted to help her brother home, but after what happened she decided not to.

When Elizabeth and George finally got to the Salvatore Estate, George was about to turn back and leave, but Elizabeth stopped him, "no. Come inside with me. I want you to be here with me tonight. We can go in the back entrance."

George shook his head and his eyes wavered over to the house, "but what if your father sees me? He'll be infuriated and most likely chase me out with his gun."

Elizabeth laughed and her eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she looked into George's deep brown ones, "no he won't. I wouldn't let him. And besides he's at a meeting with the main Founders of Mystic Falls talking about their battle tomorrow."

George nodded, "alright. As long as I'm with you I guess none of that really matters."

When they got into Elizabeth's bedroom worlds melted away as they looked into each others eyes. They lay down on the bed and held each other for a few minutes. Elizabeth looked up at George and her bottom lip quivered, "George? What do you think will happen tomorrow? What if you or somebody else gets hurt?"

George shook his head and kissed Elizabeth's forehead, "shhh...nothing is going to happen tomorrow. Everything will go as planned."

"You promise?" Elizabeth asked. It was like she was a child all over again when she asked her father if he could promise that her mother would be alright. He didn't reply, but George did.

"I promise."

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_Battle of Willow Creek_

_September 25th, 1864_

Elizabeth and George jumped when they heard a gunshot ring through the air.

"Murderers!"

"Killers!"

"Demons!"

They both looked at each other and ran to the window. The town's people held torches and guns. They chanted and filed around the house like bees coming to the nest at dark.

"Vampires! Killers!"

"Oh no," Elizabeth gasped, "I thought you said it was tonight. Not in the morning." Her eyes were wide and George could see the whites in the pitch black.

"It was. It was supposed to be tonight. They must've figured it out. We need to get to Fells Church now! Before it's too late," George rested his hand on her back and then quickly took it away and rushed around the room. He got his shoes on and threw Elizabeth a pair, "come on!"

Elizabeth slipped the shoes on her feet and they ran outside. They ran through the streets of Mystic Falls. The streets were crowded and loud with people. It was like what Elizabeth thought New York City would be like. Honoria Fell stood in the middle of the crowd giving out sprigs of vervain, "please child. Take one and be safe."

Elizabeth took the vervain and put it behind her ear. She still ran, but stopped when she heard someone yell: attack at the Salvatore estate! Elizabeth turned only to see that it was her brother, Stefan. George kept on pulling Elizabeth closer to Fells Church, "ignore him. He's on their side now Elizabeth and we can't do anything about it."

They finally arrived at Fells Church. No one was there yet, but Jonathan Gilbert with a crazed look in his eyes. He held what looked like a compass in his hands and walked around uncertainly, "Elizabeth! George! Come over here! Look at what I've made. It's a device that points to where a vampire is." And as if on queue the compass started to tick and turn to the north. They all turned north and Jonathan held up his wooden arrows. He pulled the bow and a scream echoed through the air. It was Pearl.

"Pe-!" Elizabeth was about to scream, but George put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh. If Jonathan knows that we're on their side he'll kill both of us for sure."

Jonathan pulled Pearl out of the woods and threw her in the back of a wagon viciously. Elizabeth trembled from seeing the pain Pearl was in, "I never would've thought..." she said to Jonathan.

"I know me neither," Jonathan said, "I loved her and now I see the terrible monster she is," he gestured towards Pearl. Her hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat and she cried, "watch her. I'll take care of the others in the woods."

Elizabeth rushed to the wagon and put her head to the bars enclosing it. Jonathan took the keys, "Pearl, I'm so sorry this had to happen."

Pearl shook her head, "no. Don't...worry about...me. I need...my Anna...Take care...of Anna." Pearl pleaded.

"I will Pearl, I will. Anna is safe right now with Emily. They're in hiding. Don't worry I'll take care of little Anna," Elizabeth had tears streaming down her pale freckled face.

Pearl lifted up her hand and wiped away Elizabeth's tear, "oh no, don't cry dear."

George turned to the woods and heard the clopping of hooves and carriages. He pulled Elizabeth away from Pearl, "come quickly. They're bringing the vampires in. Go inside the church and wait for them."

Elizabeth nodded. She knew that if she didn't find the spot in the church she would be locked in and dead with all of the vampires, but Elizabeth was one to take risks. She ran into the church and lifted up the pew where all of the slaves sat and like Emily said there was a trap door underneath that lead to the tomb. Elizabeth waited nervously. A thousand questions ran through her head at the time. What if they decide to go somewhere else? What if they burn down the church and she's locked inside? What if her family gets hurt? What if George gets hurt? What if Katherine doesn't give her the moonstone? Soon vampires started filing in and Elizabeth helped them into the tomb. Finally Katherine came in.

"Hurry, they are getting the torches ready. Where is the exit?" Katherine asked.

"We had a deal Katherine. Where's the moonstone?" Elizabeth argued.

Katherine looked around, "stop it and just show me the exit."

"Show me the moonstone."

"Elizabeth! Do you want to be burned to death?"

"Perhaps. Give me the moonstone and you'll be on your way to where ever," Elizabeth said. Torches lit up through the stained glass windows of the church.

Katherine lifted up her skirts and took the stone out of her stocking, "here now show me where the exit is."

Elizabeth took Katherine's hand and held the moonstone in the other. She ran into the spare room behind the pulpit where they kept extra pews and books. Elizabeth took away a bunch of pews and Bibles "help me! It's at the wall behind all of this stuff."

Soon the church started to go into flames. Elizabeth closed the door to the spare room and they kept on taking away the books. Smoke started coming through the tiny cracks of the door and Katherine started coughing. She rolled on the floor in the smoke and gasped for air. Elizabeth's eyes started to water, but she kept on taking the books. Finally she got to the tiny space in the wall. Elizabeth rammed her busted shoulder into the wall and gasped in pain, "it won't budge!" she said angrily coughing and tears streaming down her face. The smoke kept on coming in the soon Katherine's and Elizabeth's faces were all covered in soot, "I can't take it anymore," she sat in the corner. Elizabeth couldn't see, but something stuck out. Something with a sharp edge. An axe. As fast as she could Elizabeth got up with trembling hands and grabbed the axe off the wall, "I want to get out of here!" she swung the axe into the wall about five times as hard as she could to get a decent sized hole. Elizabeth dropped the axe and grabbed the moonstone and Katherine. George was right outside the wall he helped Katherine and Elizabeth out and just in time before the church collapsed to the ground from the fire.

"I was about to break in there and get you. I was afraid I lost you. Thank God you're alive," George cried as he hugged Elizabeth. He kissed her forehead and tears streamed down his face.

The carriage was waiting for Katherine and Elizabeth rushed her in. Katherine turned towards Elizabeth with tears splashing down, "Elizabeth, thank you so much. You saved my life and all of the other vampires of Mystic Falls. How will I ever repay you?"

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She just nodded and waved as the carriage pulled off. Elizabeth would miss Katherine, but at the same time she was glad that she was gone.

"Come on, Elizabeth," George said, "I need to get you home. It's not safe here," George pulled Elizabeth along.

Elizabeth shook her head, "no. I need to find my brothers." she ran to the road and screamed her brother's names over the gunfire. Elizabeth quickened her pace when she saw her brothers standing outside a carriage holding guns, "Stefan! Damon!" Elizabeth shouted to her brothers.

Damon turned his head, "Elizabeth! Go home! It's not safe he-!" his voice was cut off from a bullet in his chest.

"No!" she shrieked. Elizabeth's stomach hurt as she thought of life without her big brother. She ran to her brother and knelt down to Damon. Elizabeth didn't know what to do or say to Damon to make him get better. Her bottom lip quivered as her hands shook over Damon's gaping wound.

"Please stay, Damon. Don't go. Don't leave me," her salty tears poured down. Damon smiled. His lips were now turning a light blue and a single tear came from his crystal blue eyes. Damon's hand lifted and clasped his sister's.

"I'll stay right here, little Lizzy," Damon whispered. Lizzy was what her mother and Damon used to call her before their mother died.

Elizabeth cried even harder, "are you going to be okay big brother?"

Damon's smile widened, "always am. Eliza-," and with that he coughed and his head fell onto Elizabeth's lap with a light thud.

Elizabeth gasped and shook. She was unable to process what just happened, "Damon? Damon, please wake up," she cried, but Damon's only reply was his lifeless eyes staring up at the sky.

Stefan ran in front of them and grabbed Elizabeth off of Damon, "he's gone, Elizabeth. He's not going to wake up. Damon's gone to a better place."

"No! I don't want to leave him."

"Come on Eliza-" Stefan choked out blood as he got shot in the back. His body fell on top of Elizabeth and she shrieked and cried.

Stefan rolled over. He was still breathing, but he was going at a rapid place. Elizabeth got onto her knees and pressed on Stefan's chest to try and lower the bleeding, "don't leave me too, Stefan," Elizabeth cried.

"Elizabeth, you're hurting me," Stefan choked out. Blood splattered on his and Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth took her hands off, "I'm so sorry."

Stefan shook his head, "don't be."

Elizabeth's tears came down hard and fast. She lay down next to Stefan and he brushed her head, "don't cry," he whispered. With all the strength he had he sang to his little sister. He sang the lullaby Damon hummed when they were broken and the song their mother sang when they had a nightmare.

_Good night my angel, time to close your eyes_

_And leave these questions for another day. _

Elizabeth closed her eyes and burrowed her head into Stefan's side. She wrapped an arm around him and whimpered.

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know _

_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

Stefan's lips became dry, but he still sang. He pulled Elizabeth closer to him even though it hurt. He got through most of the lullaby and now it was nearing the end. For both the lullaby and Stefan.

_Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream  
>And dream how wonderful your life will be<em>

_Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on_

_They never die_

_That's how you and I will be _

Stefan heaved a big sigh and kissed Elizabeth's forehead, "goodnight my angel."

**A/N Possibly the saddest chap. I've ever written. The song is Goodnight My Angel by Billy Joel. I got a Review asking when I'm going to put present day in. I have the outline and now all I'm doing is writing and posting chapters as I get reviews/followers/favorites. I mean I'm a pretty generous person when it comes to my readers during the holidays. Anyway, if your just patient present day will come around soon. **


	10. Goodbye

**Part 2, Chapter 10. (Why is it Part 2? Because I changed narrators/pov) Stefan and Damon are vampires. Stefan killed his father accidentally and now Elizabeth is depressed after the loss of her entire family. **

_Mystic Falls, Virginia _

_September 30th, 1864_

_Elizabeth's POV (Point of View) _

I hiked up the mountains surrounding Mystic Falls in a dull manner. It was a long trek to get here, but what I was about to do was reasonable. Like everything else I did.

When I got to the top of Mystic Falls I breathed in the earthy scents of new beginnings and endings. I looked down at the crystal clear water and remembered when our father took my brothers and me out here. I took out the golden journal my brother, Stefan gave me on my seventeenth birthday and wrote my new beginning:

"My name is Elizabeth Marie Salvatore II. I am seventeen years old and lost my family, my home and my humanity.

"My father Giuseppe Salvatore was a rather strict and stern man. He loved me and was a great father, but not a father at all to my brothers. He pulled the trigger on his own sons out of spite and anger. In the history books the Battle of Willow Creek will go down in history as an attack made by Union insurgents who mounted an attack on the Confederate camp in Mystic Falls. Two Salvatore men, Damon and Stefan hid out in the woods to see if they could find any rogue soldiers, and at that point they were tragically killed, just like the twenty-seven other civilians who died for their country and their beliefs in the burning of Fells Church. It was a Confederate victory. Of course none of that really happened. Twenty-seven vampires died by the people of Mystic Falls. In the Lockwood Mansion there is a portrait of Giuseppe, Damon, Stefan and Elizabeth Salvatore hanging in the main entrance. There on the bottom engraved in gold it says 'The Salvatore Family: Heroes of the Battle of Willow Creek.' My father died from committing suicide by stabbing himself with the end of a cane.

"My brother, Stefan Salvatore, was sensitive and kind. Would never hurt a fly, but only hurt his brother Damon when he needed to. He's a Gemini and loves reading. Especially Shakespeare, but that's not what Stefan is to me. He's not just my brother, but he's the best brother anyone could ever have. I miss him so much and now sing his lullaby every night in full respect of my big brother. I think of him every day. At day when I'm in the study I see him peek through the trees and waving hello to me with a smile on his face. And at night when I lay down next to George I can hear his voice singing the lullaby in the wind. He is always there.

"For most of my life I saw my brother and best friend, Damon Salvatore, as an adolescent, persuasive, arrogant and self-confident person. But when he was dying in my arms all of that changed I saw him as a somewhat weak, even more selfish and still sarcastic person, but with the capability to love. He was a loyal person too. My brother wasn't accepted for who he was and was often reprimanded by our father for his actions and choices, but not me. There was a huge hole cut out in my heart as soon as the gun shot and the bullet landed into his chest. I will never forget my best friend.

"My house and the land I lived in for more than seventeen years were burned down along with Fells Church. I sold the land to the Lockwood's and Mayor Lockwood and Barnett Lockwood let me live with them. George proposed and I accepted. We planned to keep the moonstone a Lockwood heirloom. And pass it on to our children's children and so on. George and I plan our wedding on the first day of spring next year and to have little Lockwood children who we would protect from the curse that was put upon us. Every full moon I would lock George in a cell so he wouldn't break free and wreck havoc in Mystic Falls. With every day that passes our love would grow and we can remember that we'll be together forever.

"Emily Bennet died when the town's folk took her and burned her at the stake. They knew she was a witch. Like I promised I protected her children and now they are in the protection of the Jones' family.

"My name is Elizabeth Marie Salvatore II. I lost my family and my home. And now I will live a long and happy life with the one I love and the people I trust. And this is my story."

I put the pen and journal down and looked up. I was in my night clothes and I was sprawled out on the bed. George came in still dressed and kissed me on the forehead like he did every day. I looked out the window and at George as he told the deals he made today and as he got dressed in his night clothes. He finally lied down next to me and pulled me close in his warm and strong arms, "is there something wrong?" he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head and looked up at him, "no. Why?"

He shrugged and furrowed his eyebrows, "well, one you've been kind of quiet even though you assume you're fine and two, you keep looking out that window as if you think one of your brothers are going to be out there."

I smirked. I was thinking that because it has been happening every day and every night, "that's very doubtful..."

"Okay," George retreated, "you don't have to talk about it."

He leaned over me and turned the bed table light off, "goodnight my angel," he whispered in my ear. I shivered at the words. He didn't mean it. How could George possibly know the last words my brother said to me? I put my head down on the pillow and my eyes fluttered closed. Only to be awaked to one of the worst days of my life: my father's funeral.

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_October 1st, 1864_

_Stefan's POV _

Damon's breath showed in the air as he shivered. We looked intently at the sad scene. All of the humans gathered around the casket of Giuseppe Salvatore, our cruel father. It took me a great deal of strength not to run and rip all of their throats out. It smells incredible. My body is exploding with power. I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move like its magic. And all of the guilt and the pain, I can turn it off like a switch. Katherine was right. There's a whole other world out there. The blood was so strong. I need it. I have to have it, but of course I can't. My sister Elizabeth is in that crowd...I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed anybody else she loved.

"I can't believe you killed your own father just to become a demon," Damon spat, "I would've never thought I'd say this, but you are so selfish, Stefan Salvatore." Of course I didn't kill my father. I didn't try to anyway...

"I told you what happened, Damon! It was an accident," I said. Now I just realized how much my brother's name resembled the word demon. It scared me, but now I have nothing to be afraid of. Others have to be afraid of me.

"I don't believe a single word you say. I want to believe you. I believed you when you said you would keep Katherine's secret, but now look what happened. Katherine's in the tomb and there's nothing we can do about it. Elizabeth got what she wanted," Damon gestured towards the funeral, "father's dead, but she was devastated," Damon sneered.

Images of Elizabeth seeing Giuseppe for the first time after the battle flashed through my mind. I was watching from outside the window of the Lockwood's dining room. George set Elizabeth down carefully and then Giuseppe came into the room with a smug grin, "well I see your feeling better. I'm glad I got rid of your good for nothing brothers. I pulled the trigger myself," he had said in a proud voice. Elizabeth screamed in anger and lunged at him. She clawed him on the face and three perfect bloody lines ran across his right wrinkled cheek. I didn't realize how old father was getting until I saw Elizabeth tower over his hunched shoulders. George, the first to trigger the Lockwood werewolf curse, struggled getting Elizabeth off of our father.

"It seemed like Elizabeth hated him then didn't it?" Damon asked, staring blankly at the funeral, "but the night she found his body...psh, her screams echoed throughout the whole Lockwood estate. Our father deserved it though."

My mind wandered away from Damon's talk and to Elizabeth at the funeral. Her head was down and George had his arm wrapped around her waist. Elizabeth's hands were down in front of her holding something I couldn't see, but when a high pitched ticking noise came from what she was holding; I knew exactly what it was. It was Jonathan Gilbert's vampire detecting device. The men ran to their horses and grabbed their guns, "demons!" they all shouted. I didn't know what to do.

My feet were planted to the ground, but Damon was the one that brought me back down to earth with his smirk and sarcastic tone, "I think they mean us, brother."

Elizabeth pointed to the south, but not towards Damon and me. Why would she do this? Damon furrowed his eyebrows as we watched the men run to the woods. When everyone was gone Elizabeth jumped on Adona and came into the woods. Damon and I ran further into the forest then stopped and peered at Elizabeth from behind trees. She stopped Adona and looked at the device once more. She had a black dress and cape that covered her fiery red tendrils. If looked at quickly she could be mistaken for a child. She got off of Adona and walked around, "Damon?! Stefan?!" she called, "I know you're out here. I know you're alive. I just want to see you or to talk to me. Please."

Damon looked at me expectantly. He shook his head, "I don't want to talk to her. I don't know what to say," he whispered.

I looked down and threw my voice like a ventriloquist into the wind, "I'm here, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth jumped at the sound of my voice and looked around, "Stefan?! Where are you? Come out. I want to see you," she cried.

I couldn't leave her wondering and worried. Damon and I would be leaving Mystic Falls soon to go to New Orleans. I came out from behind the trees, "I'm right here," I called.

Elizabeth's face brightened with a huge smile on her face. She ran to me and embraced me in a huge warm hug, "I knew it. I knew you're still alive," she pulled away with tears streaming down her face. She patted my arms and caressed my face and pushed the hair out of my eyes, "you're real and you're alive."

I smiled and nodded. I tried to ignore the sweet scent of her blood. Her unique and adventurous spirit came through in her scent. She smells wild and fresh, I think she smells like the ocean. Elizabeth's scent surprised me. I've never smelled someone lovelier, "I'm as real as you are."

"Are you going to come back? Are you going to show yourself to Mystic Falls," Elizabeth asked. Her bright green orbs showed that she knew the answer though.

I shook my head, "no. I'm not going to go into town. I can't, but I promise I will see you again. On the anniversary of the Battle of Willow Creek, I'll be here, waiting for you. Until then I want you to live your life like you normally would. Marry George and let the Lockwood dynasty go on. On September 25th, 1865, I'll be here in this exact spot. Will you come and see me?" I asked.

Elizabeth nodded rapidly, "of course I will, but do you promise? I don't want to come out only to see that you're not here."

I smiled at my little sister, "I promise I'll be here, but until then...this is goodbye."

And with that, Damon and I ran off to catch a train that will take us far away from Mystic Falls.


	11. Coming Home

**Chapter 11! Fast forward a year. What has happened? Stefan has met Lexi (his vampire best friend) in New Orleans and now Damon and Stefan are returning to Mystic Falls for a visit with their sister. Happy Holidays! **

_New Orleans, Louisiana _

_September 24th, 1865_

_Damon's POV_

I walked down the stairs with suitcases in hand. For some reason I couldn't wait to see my sister. It's been forever it seemed and I still have forever ahead of me. Stefan has been complaining about some woman named Lexi. He would come back home every night saying that Lexi would try to make him drink animal blood, but he didn't want to give in. I tried animal blood before. It wasn't that bad, but had a more bitter taste than human.

I was about to walk out the back door when I heard a woman's voice, "going somewhere?"

I turned around and saw a woman gliding into the main hallway. She had long blonde hair that descended in a single plait down her back and she wore a dark green dress. She was tall and her amber eyes gazed into mine. They were clear and curious, but there was something about them...perhaps the pupils. They seemed ancient and knowing and stood out in sharp contrast to her rosy-cheeked, unlined face, "you must be the vampire that my brother keeps whining about."

She curtsied and tilted her head, "that would be me," she pointed to me and walked towards me with her arms crossed, "and you must be the brother that hates him."

I set the luggage down and nodded, "you're right. We've been at odds."

She stared at me and I looked around uncertainly, "you know that hate that you're feeling? Towards Stefan and towards everyone?" she asked, "you think you have it under control, but you don't. It will get the best of you," she said knowingly.

I shook my head, "I don't hate him. What he's become I hate. Do you think you can help him?" I asked.

She nodded, "I'll help him, but I think it's better if I trace back to his origins in Mystic Falls. To see what triggered his ripper side."

Ripper. That's what Stefan has been saying he is. A vampire that can't control his wanting for blood, "so you're coming to Mystic Falls with us?" I asked.

She nodded, "I think its best. For your brother. For you. For your sister."

_Stefan's Diary Entry_

_September 24th, 1865_

_I'm on the train now with my brother and Lexi, leaving fun New Orleans and back to my beginning in Mystic Falls. _

_Something in me has changed. Maybe it is merely age. Maybe it's Lexi's tutoring. Or maybe it's just the fact that I am to be faced to an actual challenge. That challenge being: seeing my sister, Elizabeth, for the first time in a year. I've been wondering what she has been up to. Did she marry, George? Is she still living with the Lockwood's? Did she have children within the short time I was gone? Is she even in Mystic Falls? Is she going to meet me tomorrow? Does she even remember? _

_The questions are endless and I can't stand the feeling of not knowing any of the answers. _

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_September 25th, 1865_

_Elizabeth's POV_

Mrs. Lockwood came forward to me and set the two twin baby boys in my arms.

She smiled, "you and George have the two perfect little boys."

I bent down and kissed their foreheads and hugged my precious two young boys, "yes we do!" The boys giggled and their little pudgy hands met my face. I picked Damon and Stefan up in my arms, "thank you for watching them today, Mrs. Lockwood," I said to her.

She just shook her head with a smile on her face, "anytime. And how many times do I have to tell you, Elizabeth?! Call me mom or mother. Remember you're a Mrs. Lockwood too now! No Miss Salvatore anymore."

I looked down at my right hand that was holding Damon and the ring that was on my finger, "yeah, I guess so..." I smiled, "goodbye," I called behind my shoulder to Mrs. Lock- um... I mean mom.

I walked outside and set the boys beside me. They ran off chasing each other. Their laughter filled the air. Their laughter was music to my ears. I had twin boys three months after the battle of Willow Creek exactly the time I started to show. And of course I named them Stefan and Damon. They didn't know who they were named after, but I will tell them when they're older. I'll tell them that they were named after my dead brothers.

We finally got to our home. It was brand new. George and his father and brother built it during my pregnancy. I didn't know anything about it and it was a surprise. It had a wrap around porch and blue shutters. Beautiful trees were on the sides and in the front and back there were flower beds. I always loved flowers, especially the ones that bloom there in the spring and summer.

I looked through the woods and saw a little bit of the old burnt down Salvatore house. The place where I grew up. I asked Dinah to watch Damon and Stefan for a few minutes and ran outside and through the forest to my old home. I had to see my old home one more time. The main entrance was crumbled by the old pillars that used to be there, but I just walked over them. I walked the floors and remembered the entertainment room where I learned to play the piano and violin. The library where as kids I and Stefan used to drool over our studies and have Shakespeare debates. The kitchen and the slave house I would always run to when I just wanted to get away. The stables where I would comb the horse's coats just to pass time. Every room, every detail had a memory attached to it.

As I was walking home I swear that in the bushes I could see the two most familiar eyes. A gorgeous combination of blues and browns. They were Stefan's.

_Stefan's Diary Entry_

_September 25th, 1865_

_Stefan and Damon. Those are the names my sister gave her two sons. My two nephews. I am not supposed to have a heart. A bullet went through it nearly a year ago. And yet something about those two boys' faces cause my dead heart to flutter in my body. Is this feeling real? Or is it a mere memory of something that used to be there? _

_Damon used to tell me stories about the war. He said that soldiers who got a hand, foot or limb amputated would scream out in pain for a hand that ached or a leg that hurt, even though that limb was gone. Phantom limbs, Damon called them, but it seems to be, I have a phantom heart. _

_The two boys enter my mind constantly. The constellation of freckles on their skin. Their bright eyes and their kind smiles. I can't help but admire the way they yield their own special Power. I think of my sister when I see them. And every time an image of the boys comes up an image of Elizabeth appears and vice versa, but every time I think of them I curse myself. Why am I so weak? I should be stronger than this. Strong enough to not feel when I see two little boys or a young woman. I should cast them off in my mind as just three little family members that I am letting live. _

_But deep down inside, despite my power, I know that those two little boys and that one woman have control over me. Of my feeling heart. My phantom heart. _

_Elizabeth's POV_

_Later at Night_

I watched my two young precious boys sleep in their cribs. I am so proud to have such two perfect little angels. They had the brown hair and cheery smiles from George, but their small noses and green eyes were definitely mine. I run my fingers through their hair and sing the lullaby that George and I sing to them religiously. In the eyes of the world they are just two innocent little boys, but to me they are the world and much, much more. They are my peace, my strength and my courage. They are the ones I live for now. Damon and Stefan can't comprehend now why I stare at them while they play or when I wake up in the middle of the night just to kiss their foreheads, but hopefully, when they are older, they will. They are both my pride and joy. George and they are the best things that ever happened to me. Every night before I go to sleep I pray that He will bless them and keep them safe.

I carefully walked out of their room and went into mine and George's room. George was already in bed, reading a book. He had reading glasses on which I think made him look even more handsome. But as soon as I entered the room the reading glasses came off and the book went down. George looked nervous.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. I went behind a divider and got changed into my night dress.

I heard him sigh and I could tell that in his tone that what he was going say was with great difficulty, "yeah...there is something wrong, Elizabeth."

I came out from behind the divider and looked at him with worried eyes, "what is it?"

He looked at his hands and twiddled his thumbs, "you know the night when you were bitten by that wolf? When you were missing?"

I nodded. I had a feeling that he was going to say that wolf was him, but I didn't care. I'd love him no matter what. George looked up into my eyes and licked his lips, "well, Elizabeth...that wolf was me. I've been such a coward and so selfish for not telling you all these years. I'm so sorry."

I came close to him and kissed him on the lips, "its okay, George. I had a feeling that it was you...I still love you. You biting me isn't going to change the way I feel about you, but how? How could you survive? I killed you with an axe."

He lifted up his shirt and revealed a long scar on his gut, "it wasn't silver. I was only considered dead for an hour. They took Winnie away and when they were about to turn around and get me next I was gone and so was the full moon."

"You said it was a wound you got in battle..." I pondered. Tears sprung to my eyes as I traced his scar with my fingers, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Shhh," he whispered, stroking my face and pushing the loose strands of hair away from my face, "don't be sorry. You didn't know it was me then. And besides, it only hurt for a second."

I grimaced. George, always the optimistic one. I bent my head down and kissed his scar, "I'm still sorry, but why? Why don't I change with you every full moon?"

"That's part of the reason why I've decided to tell you now," George said, "I found out the reason why all these years the lycanthropy has been dormant. The healing of your shoulder was remarkably fast. And the only way I know it can heal that quickly is if you drank-"

I cut him off and looked down, "vampire blood..."

He nodded, "exactly. When Katherine was here she must've given you her blood."

"She did. Katherine told me she did, but what does that have to do with it?" I asked.

He got out from under the covers and went over to my beauty vanity. He grabbed two powders. One pink and one white. He took a handkerchief and poured the pink on the right side and the white on the left. George pointed to the pink, "Imagine this is vampire DNA, the fundamental building block of their existence," he then pointed to the white, "and this is werewolf DNA. My research says that they are incompatible, but since my venom and Katherine's blood was running through your veins, I think they took out your immune system and manifested. The vampire DNA fought to control your body and so did the werewolf DNA. They took each other out, but not completely. So this is what happened," George took the two sides of the handkerchief and lifted it up so the two powders mixed, "they created a hybrid. So now both werewolf and vampire transformations are dormant. If you ever become a vampire the werewolf side will be dormant, but if a werewolf bites you it won't kill you it will just make a hybrid and vice versa. Did that make sense?" he asked, shyly backing away from his genius words.

I smiled, "it made perfect sense, but I'm not planning on becoming a vampire or werewolf anytime soon. I'm planning on spending the rest of my days with you."

George held his amazing smile and his eyes shone like the stars. Just like the first time I met him. An arrogant Lockwood, but ever so attractive.

_Flashback _

_Elizabeth's POV (age thirteen)_

_(George age sixteen) _

George sat next to me with a smile on his face, the Lockwood's are sending him off to court me. I didn't want to do this, but father insisted. A few minutes later George and I were sitting beside each other on the couch. I squirmed in my seat as George kept on looking at me incredulously. It wanted to make me laugh. I just told him about the Lockwood curse that I knew.

"Y-You know...about us?" he stuttered on his own words. I smirked. This was the first time I ever heard him stumble over his own words. George Lockwood was egotistical like that; he was gifted with the Lockwood name and dignity. While my family were slaves in Italy and came to America and became prosperous off the land. It was kind of funny though, to see him this uncomfortable. I let out a short laugh. I nodded at the heir to the Lockwood estate, his face was pale and he looked as if he just gulped down something decayed. I could blame George though. I still remember the night when I saw a wolf in the woods with eyes as yellow as the sun.

"Miss Salvatore?" George said in a worried tone. He grabbed my hand and I pulled away.

""I-I'm sorry," I muttered, "It's just ever since I found out...Lets just say my head has been in the clouds lately. It's less complicated up there..." I looked around the room. Uncertain of where to look. Surely not George, I didn't want to look at him right now. George sighed and he scooted closer to me. Obviously being reserved wasn't something he knew of. I rolled my eyes and they landed on a green plant in the corner of the room. Lucky plant. Doesn't have to worry about who it's going to marry or how many children it has to have. I don't want to marry George. If he killed someone while I was still supposed to marry him, I'd have a werewolf husband on my hands.

George grabbed my hand firmly this time and I didn't pull away. He could probably intellect the way my thoughts were heading. I often did wonder where this relationship was going. George was enduring though. He was heartening and I could tell he cared about me, but did I feel the same way about him? Slowly, George said, "How did you find out?"

"Hm, where to start?" I laughed.

"The beginning," George replied, "I want to know everything."

"Well," I started, "a couple of years ago, after my mother died, my father was...upset," he was _very _upset. At Damon, Stefan, and I. Especially Damon, had bruises for weeks, "I ran away and just decided to stay in the woods for a night. I know the woods well enough not to get lost, so I didn't look at it as a bad idea. That night was a full moon of course. Well when I was about to go to sleep I heard this rumbling in the bushes. Being the way I am, I was curious and decided to see what it was. It was a werewolf. I don't know who it really was, but I didn't care." I got up out of my seat. Why did I tell him so much?! Why did I even agree to tell him? Maybe he deserves to know, "George I think you should go home no-"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back down next to him as if were a rope attached to nothing but him, "forgive me for my actions, but how did you know it was a werewolf?"

"Because he told me right before I drove a silver knife in his heart!" I bared the silver knife I kept in my stocking and pointed it to his neck. I backed him up against the chair, "you better stay away from me, George Lockwood..." I warned.

He didn't look scared at all. George just smiled an awkward smile and pushed the knife away, "that's a humorous act, Miss Salvatore. Because personally I don't think you will hurt me and honestly I can't stay away from you...Are you going to hurt me, Elizabeth?"

I rolled my eyes, "forget it," but a girl could only handle to much charm. George kept on looking at me like _that. _I couldn't describe it. George is bad. He's a monster, but I keep on looking in those wolfish eyes. That grin that reminded of a fox's.

George took one of the ringlets from my hair and pulled it playfully like a child, "are you going to hurt me Elizabeth?" George repeated. He said Elizabeth slowly. Eli-za-beth...

I sighed and looked out the window and out the door to see if anyone was stalking. George and I were...at an awkward position. No one was near, "no, I'm not going to hurt you."

George smiled at his victory. Quickly and before I could react he reached out and caressed my face, "you're mine now."

My eyes furrowed at the words and I frowned. Why did he have to say that? I didn't want to feel like I was owned by someone. I didn't want to be treated like cattle. I didn't want to be a possession. I didn't want to feel this way, but I wanted George. I wanted every little revolting and vile piece of him. I wanted to let him in, but I'm terrified. I'm breaking. My breath was slow and I shook my head. I craned my neck down to him so we were mere centimeters apart, "no, George Lockwood. You're _mine _now."

George smiled that dazzling smile and he held me close in his own two warm arms. I never thought this would happen, but it did. It was happening now. He's the one. George kissed me on the lips. The kiss was amazing and it melted my heart. He devoured me whole. At long last we finally pulled apart and George just smiled, "that and a thousand kisses more."

_Present Day_

_Elizabeth's POV_

I looked at the clock ticking in the corner of our bedroom. Eleven thirty. I sucked in a deep breath as I swung my feet out of the bed and they landed lightly on the wooden floor. I tip-toed down the stairs and wrapped a shawl over my shoulders. The nice fall breeze made my hair fly in all directions. I hope it wasn't to late to go see him. In my bare feet I ran with a lantern in hand all the way to Mystic Falls Cemetery. I walked past my father's grave and into the woods where I was planning on seeing my brother Stefan. And hopefully Damon. I didn't see him much...

"Stefan...!" I whispered, "Stefan where are you?" What if he didn't come? Or what if he did, but I was to late and he left?

I turned around and jumped when I saw my brother behind me. I let out a sigh of relief as I noticed it was him, "oh, it's you Ste-"

Before the last syllable of his name left my lips he ran to me and his razor sharp teeth bit into my neck.


	12. Waking Nightmare

**Chapter 12! Here's my gift to all of you! Thank you for all of the support :) **

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_September 25th, 1865_

_Stefan's POV_

The scent of Elizabeth was intoxicating. It didn't taste like the ocean, but I tasted a mixture of chocolate, plums and tangerines. It was a mixture that might sound dire, but tastes extraordinary. I couldn't stop though. When my mind told my body to stop my teeth only dug further into her swan like neck. I drank long and hard. I needed to stop, but I stayed in the same position as if I were a marble sculpture. I sunk down to my knees and held Elizabeth limp in my arms.

Lexi would be upset.

So what?

Damon would hate me?

So what?

Little Stefan and Damon would lose their mother and George would lose his wife. Elizabeth was dying in my arms. Yes. Those things I _do_ care about. With all my might I dropped Elizabeth's body onto the ground. After that, I ran like hell. Afraid that I would turn back and make sure Elizabeth _was_ dead.

_Damon's POV_

I walked out of the cemetery and into the woods. Stefan was probably out stalking Elizabeth while I was trying to find a quick meal. Heartbeats of small animals surrounded me and with every step I took one of them ran off. Over the heartbeats I heard a noise that sounded punctured. I listened closely. This wasn't the sound of a dying animal. It was a sound of a dying human. I heard the sound many times in the war. My step quickened as the breathing slowed and so did the heartbeat. I pushed past the branches of the trees and that's when I saw her. Elizabeth.

Her hair was spread out around her head and she was in a puddle of her own blood. My body trembled as I came to her. Blood was everywhere. She choked and looked past me. Elizabeth's eyes were wide open and glassy, her face pale. Her chest was still rising and falling, but barely. _Please live, _I thought, gazing into her unblinking eyes. Her eyelids fluttered, _I want you to live, Lizzy. _I bit my wrist and squeezed the blood from my wound into her open mouth. She choked down the blood and her eyes opened and locked into mine. It was working! Elizabeth was still gasping for air, but the puncture wounds on her neck disappeared.

I looked up and saw two eyes peering into mine. It was Stefan, "go to hell!" I hissed. And I meant what I said. He bit her and then ran off. What a coward. I picked Elizabeth's body up in my arms just like the night I did when she was hysterical between Winnie and the wolf. I cradled her in my arms and hummed to her. When I got to her new home, I murmured into her ear to let me in and she nodded and quietly said, "Come in." I slipped inside and put her gently next to George. I was so quiet; no one would know I was here or that Elizabeth was ever gone.

_September 26th, 1865_

_Elizabeth's POV _

As soon as the pain was gone my eyes shot open and I closed them once again from the daylight shining into my eyes. I jumped quickly out of bed and ran to the mirror. My fingers traced my neck, but there was no wound. I looked down and noticed my whole dress was covered in blood. I gasped and fell to the floor. Why did Stefan hurt me? I looked over at my George; he was sleeping soundly and did not stir. I needed to clean before he woke up, he couldn't see me like this. I couldn't tell him.

I got up off the floor and looked at the clock. Five fifteen. Enough time to take a bath and dry before George gets up for the days work. Dinah waited outside the door for me like she did every morning. I nodded to her, "Dinah? Can you draw me a bath?" I asked kindly. I always appreciated Dinah.

She nodded and curtsied, "of course, Mrs. Lockwood," she ran off and I waited for her in the oak room with the tub. She poured a bunch of water in and I settled down in just my chemise. The water was warm, but I knew that wouldn't last long. The blood floated off my skin and hair. "Excuse me ma'am," Dinah said, "but may I ask you about the blood? What happened?"

I looked at the blood, "I went in the woods last night and I scratched myself a few times. It was just an accident..." I lied.

Dinah looked at me with a knowing look in her eyes, but she just nodded and accepted my answer. She finally left the room so I could be alone. Without control I started sobbing. I should've known that Stefan wouldn't be the same. How could I be so stupid? But he came to Mystic Falls last night, to see me. That was some proof that the real Stefan was still there. I have to find a way to talk to Stefan with out him attacking me. For his face not to change. I didn't want to be afraid of Stefan. I wanted it to be like when we were younger. I was never afraid of my brother Stefan, but Damon...I sometimes was afraid of him. But he's the one that saved me last night...I shook my head, trying to get my mind on something else, because thinking about them isn't worth it. I have to have a tight grip on my life, the life that I have with no monsters, but I can't let go of it. George is a werewolf and soon there will be a full moon. I need to protect him and keep him safe from the towns prying eyes.

Dinah came in and I quickly wiped my tears away. She gave me a towel and my clothes for the day. I got ready and went into Damon and Stefan's nursery. I needed to keep them safe. Safe from whom they are named after. To keep them safe, I knew who I needed to see. Jonathan Gilbert. He knew everything about protecting his family from vampires. Everybody in Mystic Falls lost someone, but Jonathan's family was still together and unharmed. I walked outside and to the stables. Adona whinnied when I opened the doors. I petted her forehead and whispered to her, "You're a good girl, Adona. We're going to go for a ride, okay?"

And within a few minutes I was in the forest heading towards Wickery Bridge into Mystic Falls. When I got on the bridge the first thing I saw was him, Stefan standing in the middle. I stopped abruptly and tried to turn around, but he was there next to me within a second holding on to my leg. He let out a wicked laugh, "oh, Elizabeth. You can not run away from me anymore..."

I looked down at him, "why? Why did you bite me last night?" I cried. He took my waist and picked me up. He pushed me up against the bridge railing and blocked me from an escape route.

"Because you're blood was just too hard to ignore...I stopped for foolish reasons, but this time. I'm not going to stop..." he caressed my face and it brought a chill up my spine from his deathly cold hands, "I'm lost, Elizabeth. I want you to become like Damon and I. We can rule the world together, as a family." I struggled to get away from him, but he had a tight grip, "don't move, Elizabeth. There's no point in it."

Tears streamed down my face, "I don't want to become like you, Stefan..."

Stefan smirked, "did I say I was going to give you a choice?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" I cried. His grip was so tight I swear he was going to break a bone soon, "you're hurting me...!"

"I'm sorry; Elizabeth, but I can't be what _you _want me to be. What _Damon _wants me to be? What _Lexi _wants me to be? What _everyone _wants me to be! They want me to be Stefan Salvatore, a good kid, a precious young lad. I'll never be that again! This is who I am," his eyes turned red and every vein became prominent. His canines became elongated and now I saw Stefan for who he was: a killer. His pupils dilated, "Now do what I say, Elizabeth..." his voice became wet and slippery like a spiders web, "wrap your arms around my neck." My eyes held with his and I wrapped my arms around his neck my fingers touched the curly hairs at the bottom of his head, "jump into my arms," I did so. Now he was carrying me to the bottom of Wickery Bridge. We got to the side of Wickery Creek and he smiled at me. I didn't smile back. He laid me down on the side so my back was to the creek. Stefan pushed my body down so my neck and head were in the cold water. With his left hand he took my ankles so I was dangling off the side. With his right hand he pushed on my neck so my head was now fully in the water. I didn't do anything I just looked up at the blurry images above me. Stefan was in my head and if it were a secret he whispered, "Now open your mouth, your nose, your lungs," he let out a short laugh, "and struggle."

First a quick sudden panic occurred. I had this vast feeling to get my nose out of the water. I recklessly tried to kick my legs, but Stefan held them down with a strong hold. For some reason my hands stayed still and hushed. I didn't scream or say anything. I just had this major sense of terror. After a few minutes my eyes fluttered closed. My mouth opened and the air came out of my lungs. I started to inhale water and my throat and lungs felt like they were on fire. I felt as if my head was going to explode. The icy water finally felt cold it finally numbed me. Stefan shouted, "Don't give up! Keep struggling!" he ordered. I tried kicking my legs more and my hands reached up above me, but it was no use. I finally stopped, "damn it! Keep fighting, don't stop!" Stefan roared. But I knew it was impossible. I finally became immobilized. Even though he was compelling me, my body couldn't take anymore. My muscles gave out in exhaustion and I became lightheaded. This was a peaceful way to die. I smiled at knowing that it was going to be easy. I almost felt no pain at all. It was peaceful. I saw my two children, George and my two brothers. My mother and father, too. They all kept on cheering me on. Screaming, "don't give up Elizabeth!" But how could I keep going? I was at peace in my happy place. My ears flooded with water and George's face entered my mind. He caressed my face, "shh, Elizabeth...don't give up. For me?" I looked at him, "why? I'm so happy here, George." He stayed with me. With no questions asked. Even though my lungs burned for more air and my legs cramped, I couldn't go on. This happiness was blinding. So blinding I forgot what real happiness felt like.

My last sane thought was, "I love you."

Then my life was annihilated and over.

_September 26th, 1865_

_Stefan's POV_

I tapped her face lightly, "wake up, sleeping beauty." We were at the Jones's estate and the transformation was almost complete. Elizabeth choked out water and her eyes fluttered open.

She squinted, "where am I?" Elizabeth asked tiredly.

I laughed, "You're in a whole new world!" I expanded my hands in exasperation. I smirked, "does you're throat hurt?"

Her hand went to her neck and she coughed, "yes."

I smiled, "good. Now it's time for the best part of the transformation: feeding. You can choose who you want to feed from. I didn't get that choice, it just...happened."

Elizabeth's eyes shot open and she lunged for me with great power, "how dare you!" she screamed. Her hands wrapped around my throat and she squeezed as hard as she could, "you demon!"

I let out a laugh, "oh please, Elizabeth," I threw her off, "you're strength is nothing compared to mine and soon you'll have the same strength. You'll run faster, you'll be stronger, you'll be...invincible."

Elizabeth shook her head, "no."

"Ha!" my pupils dilated and my thoughts became hers, "take my hand and follow me..."

Elizabeth stared in my eyes. Completely lost in my compulsion. She took my hand and followed me to the Jones's mansion. I tried opening the door with my hand, but it didn't budge. I grimaced, "well then," I lifted up my foot and kicked it down. Mrs. Jones's screamed and Eli and Mr. Jones came down the stairs.

Eli stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw Elizabeth and me. He pointed a finger at me, "y-you're dead...!" his eyes turned to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth what's going on?"

Elizabeth just stared off into the distance. She couldn't hear anything. She could only hear me and my commands. I smiled, "I am not dead, Eli. I am undead. A creature of the night with nothing to fear. And Elizabeth...she'll be like me soon." I pulled Elizabeth closer to Eli, "come now Elizabeth. Feed on Eli. I know you want it. The blood is irresistible. So take it."

Elizabeth let go of my hand and walked slowly and carefully to Eli. He didn't even move. Eli just stood there, eyes wide and jaw dropped. All of a sudden Elizabeth ran straight to Eli and bit his neck. After his blood went to her lips and went down her throat she dropped Eli's limp body and she collapsed to the ground. Her eyes closed and she heaved. This was all part of the transformation. She'll sleep for a while and when her eyes open she'll be a newborn vampire. I smiled at my accomplishment.

I then felt a force knock me to the ground. It was Damon, "I hate you!" he screamed. Damon was always the stronger one. He threw me to the wall and my back cracked. Everything went black.

_September 27th, 1865_

_Stefan's POV_

The sun shined off of the pond and Elizabeth's eyes sparkled. She was a little girl about the age of nine. Elizabeth picked up a stone and tried skipping it, but it just hit the water with a _ker-plunk. _She looked at me. Elizabeth's eyes were glossy, sad and innocent. Her bottom lip puckered out, "why can you do it, bwatha, but I can't?" Elizabeth whined, her voice childlike.

I shrugged, "I don-" I stopped mid sentence. My voice sounded off. Not yet fully matured. I looked down only to see I was dressed in my Sunday best and I was a young boy again. I smiled. Perhaps this was a redo of my life. Maybe I cannot pay attention to Katherine, so my life wouldn't turn upside down, "I'll teach you, Elizabeth," I said. I was starting to get used to my new voice. Elizabeth beamed and clapped her hands. I stood behind her and held her hand in mine. I picked up a flat stone, "now what you need to do is flick it," her wrist moved with mine, "so now you swing back," our arms went back and then they swung forward, "you flick it," our wrists moved once again. I demonstrated once and then it was her turn. With pure concentration in her eyes, Elizabeth did what I taught her to do. We smiled, laughed and hugged when she got three skips. The same process went through out the whole day.

When the sun was about to set I started heading towards home, but Elizabeth stopped me, "Stefan, we need to find the ideal stone. For next time." I agreed to help her find that ideal stone. We walked around the pond, searching for the stone and scaring frogs into the water as we went. Finally Elizabeth bent down and picked up a pale gray stone. It was flat and was the shape of a heart. It _was _ideal. "Its purfect," she said in a sing-song voice, "we should save it."

I nodded and took the smooth stone out of her hand, "we should hide it, for the perfect day." We ran to the edge of the forest, behind the slave house and piled other stones around and on top of it, making a little pyramid. That is where we hid the stone for the ideal day, "it's been a splendid day, sister," I said.

She smiled and looked up at the sky, "yes. It has been." The sky then turned dark and a hundred little stars glittered in her eyes. Elizabeth got up from her spot on the ground and as soon as she stood up straight a force pushed her back into a tree. I blinked to see clearly, but when my eyes opened everything was black and all I could see was Elizabeth reaching out to me as the force pushed her back farther and farther away from me. When she went further back I could see she started aging and then stopped at how old she was present day. I ran to her and tried to catch her. Elizabeth cried my name as I shouted hers. She became so tiny in the distance that now all I could see was her fiery mane around her head like a halo. Elizabeth became a star that I followed. She then disappeared. I gave up hope of finding her. I knelt down on the black nothingness and my head sunk down. When I looked up Elizabeth was there. Her hands were crossed and her body the same, but her face, it was...different. Elizabeth's innocent and cherub-like face turned demonic. Her face was pale and her lips were as red as blood. Her green eyes were now a deep red and every vein was a bright radiant blue. Elizabeth opened her lips and her teeth were elongated. She looked right in my eyes and whispered the words, "why did you do this to me, dear Stefan?"

"Elizabeth!" I shouted, "No!" but Damon stabbed me in the stomach repeatedly. Over and over again with a stake. Pain shot through my body and I screamed.

Damon had tears streamed down his eyes and his lips pursed, "I hate you! You damned Elizabeth to hell!" he sobbed and choked on his tears, "how could you...!" he sunk the stake in my stomach deeper. Damon raised it and lifted it above my heart, "you killed Elizabeth and I. Now it's your turn." When the stake was mere inches from my heart a dark figure pushed him off of me. It was Lexi. My eyes closed and visions passed by me so quickly when they opened. Lexi towing me to the abandoned house we stayed at. Damon carrying Elizabeth in his arms. Elizabeth convulsing on a white feather bed. And then Damon towering above me and Lexi hushing him out of the room.

I opened my eyes and Lexi was leaning over me with a frown on her face, "you disappointed me, Stefan. Elizabeth and Damon are you're siblings and you forced them to do something they didn't want to do. And now you need to pay the price."

I ignored her words and looked around the dusty room, "w-where's Elizabeth? I n-need to see Elizabeth." '

Lexi frowned, "she's in one of the bedrooms. She'll wake soon."

"Can I see her?" I asked, getting up.

"No, Stefan I don't think that's a good-" Lexi started saying, but I was already out the door looking for her. A door at the end of the hallway was ajar. I ran and opened it only to stop at the sight of Damon besides Elizabeth. He held her hand and tears still came down his face. He ignored me completely even when I tried talking to him with my mind. Damon's thoughts were blocked by a wall, but I could tell his thoughts were all about Elizabeth and her transformation.

I stepped closer and Elizabeth convulsed and cried in pain, but then she finally stopped. Her body went completely still and then everything changed.

Elizabeth's hair became longer and silky, almost liquid. It shined and sparkled under the sunbeams. Every individual curl became more defined. Her cracked lips became shiny and smooth and undamaged. Elizabeth's already pale complexion only became paler and her light orange freckles lightened. Her slightly large ears became tinier and her skinny, boney body became fuller and healthier. Elizabeth's nails became glass like and her hands were beautiful. Her fragile hand gripped Damon's in response to his touch. For less than a second I swear I saw Damon smile.

And then she opened her eyes and gazed above in awe.

For the first time in my entire life I saw something different in those glossy green orbs, a spark of an emotion that I couldn't explain just by sight. She was in another era, another world, her own piece of heaven. She looked at Damon and her heaven expanded, but when her eyes flickered to mine, her whole empire crumbled to dust. Elizabeth woke up to a nightmare.


	13. Was it a Dream?

**Hellooo Everyone! Chapter 13! Woohoo! I know some of my readers have been waiting for this chapter…the chapter where the siblings begin to hate each other and finally separate! Yay or Nay? Also some flashback scenes and George is…never mind that and read! :-D (btw, things will get complicated and you might be confused at the end of this chapter, but I will explain it later on) **

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_September 27__th__, 1865_

_Elizabeth's POV_

Everything was so...clear. Sharp and defined. I could see every single fiber in the fabric of the blanket I was on. I could see all of the tiny stubble hairs on Damon's chin. The sun beams shined through the windows and my hand went to my neck. My lapis lazuli necklace was there. I inhaled and choked on the air that came into my lungs. I realized I didn't need to breathe, but so many different scents filled my nose. Damon smelled of wood smoke and the dewy forest in the morning. I smiled at my brother. He was here. But then another scent hit me and I gasped. It was familiar it was the scent of cinnamon and pine. I knew this scent to well to ignore it. It was Stefan. The one who turned me and made me into what I was. What I am. And the first words that formed to my lips in this new body were, "how could you?" My voice was clear and crisp not like any other time I spoke. It rang and I felt it echo off the walls and hit back at me.

"Elizabeth," Stefan stuttered and now I noticed his voice changed to my ears unlike they were when I was human. His voice was somehow peaceful, but nervous. I didn't know what else to say. I paid attention to his voice, how it was velvety and created a perfect symphony for instruments that couldn't have been made or played by man, "are you okay? I now it's breath taking, isn't it?"

My lips pursed at his choice of words. How could he be so, so calm? I shook my head, "I hate you." The words felt sour on my tongue, but they were the truth. Stefan, my beloved brother, was now my enemy. He turned me against my will. Did he do the same to Damon? I shuttered at the thought. I got up from the feather bed I was laying in. It was barely a movement. It took no effort at all. Anger rose in me and then as if a switch was turned on I exploded. I ran to Stefan at full speed and took him to the ground.

I heard foot falls behind me and only noticed it was Damon. "I'll help you with that piece of scum," Damon said. His light blue eyes burned with a wild fire that spread with such hate and anger. With one swift movement Damon grabbed Stefan by the collar and smashed him to the wall.

Suddenly the wooden door opened and in came a woman with blonde hair and a perfect unlined face. Her amber eyes pierced through mine. They flickered over to Stefan and Damon, "you deserve this, Stefan. You deserve the abhorrence and resentment from your siblings. If I were Elizabeth you would be dead by now."

Damon started punching Stefan in the face repeatedly with his right hand while his left held him up against the wall by the neck. I got up and started helping by kneeing and punching Stefan in the gut. The woman's gloved hand reached out for my shoulder and pulled me back, "stop it, Elizabeth," she said in a composed and controlled voice.

"I don't even know you. You can't tell me what to do," I hissed. Who was this woman?

"I know the hatred you must be feeling towards your brother, Elizabeth. But it needs to stop."

Tears stung through my eyes, "why? So Stefan can just betray me again?"

Stefan turned to me from Damon's grip on his neck, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry for what I did to you." He was lying right through his teeth.

I shook my head, "no. No, Stefan. You aren't sorry. You wanted me to become like you. You said so yourself when you compelled me to struggle in the deep waters you pushed me into."

Stefan's jaw dropped in protest, but he knew it was true. Damon let go of his throat and looked at me, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry I let him do it. I knew he was after you, but I did nothing I was such a coward. I'm sorry you have to be like one of us, a monster."

My body stiffened and I felt no emotion, "yes. Yes you are a coward, Damon. And I'm sorry too that I have to be like _you_." I spat the word you and I hated the feeling that you meant my two brothers. Damon looked like he had just been slapped in the face when I said it. I stepped back and made a decision that would change everything. I turned towards the door and didn't even peer at my brothers when I said: "goodbye."

_September 28__th__, 1865_

_Stefan's Diary _

_I keep on thinking that I'll never see her again. I probably won't. The odds are against me. For the past week I feel as if everything left me. Elizabeth left me. Damon left me. My love left me and my humanity left me. After I ripped Elizabeth's throat out, I knew that the old Stefan Salvatore would never come back. After a thousand years will I even remember her? Will I remember Elizabeth's hair, scent, or even her laugh? _

_I will. I have to. Elizabeth was the only good thing that came to me so far in this new life. Now I know that she is safe by her own immunity, by her own strength. But what about her will power? Was that taken away from her too? _

_I wish my dear sister love. I want nothing but the best for her. I want her to live life to the fullest and find someone you will appreciate and adore her as much, or perhaps more, than I ever could. Who will take her away from the darkness of Mystic Falls forever to a quiet home on a lake, where she can teach her own children to skip stones. If it is even possible. _

_That's it. I didn't just take away her humanity, but I took away George, her children, her home. Everything. _

_Now I know that's why she will never forgive me for what I've done. And I don't blame her for it. _

_September 28__th__, 1865_

_Elizabeth's POV _

"Elizabeth!" I heard George call out into the dark night. His voice was soothing and it gave me great hope that he would not fear me for what I now am. It has been two days since he last saw me and now I was probably declared missing.

"George?" I called out to him. He looked to me his brown eyes concerned, but now they sparked up with happiness. George ran to me with his eyes spread wide. We embraced each other and I felt like it has been years since we last embraced like this.

"You're alive!" he gasped, "you're alive!" I felt his warm tears run down his face and drip onto my back, "what happened? Where were you?"

I pulled away from him. I looked into his deep brown eyes and sobs started to come in my throat. Did it have to be this hard, to let go of George? I tried to find an answer, but instead I took out the vile of my blood I held instead, "this is what happened. Stefan and Damon came back to Mystic Falls a-and Stefan turned me," I choked on my sobs, "I can't be with you anymore, George. I'm a monster. I can't raise Damon and Stefan without w-without smelling their blood a-and…" I couldn't form the words, "I'm so sorry."

For a moment George didn't say anything. We just stood there in each other's arms. But finally he spoke up, "its okay, love. We can conquer this together. I'll help you. You can stay away, for just a short time, so you can try to manage the scent of human blood. So you can control yourself."

I shook my head. I wanted to believe what he said, but I knew it couldn't happen. It's close to impossible, "George, I can't. As much as I would love to, I'll still _want _it."

George shushed me, "remember my first full moon? You were with me the whole time. From the time I turned to the time the day broke. If you could do that with me, I could do this with you."

I knew his first full moon all too well to forget.

_Flashback _

_December 10__th__, 1863 (Elizabeth age 16, George age 19) _

_George's POV_

The full moon shined over us as we kissed beneath the stars. My father warned me of this feeling. He warned me of the animal pounding in my heart like a hammer, trying to get out of its cage. I was so happy it was winter, so nobody could see Elizabeth and I like this. Elizabeth and I walked into the woods today as the first snow fell. We shivered under our coats and now our coats are off and we're giving passionate kisses. So I'm just glad trees don't gossip. The rumblings in the back of my throat want to break out and become howls, but the only thing I do is pull Elizabeth closer to me as I grow hungrier. I could smell the death in the air, but all Elizabeth could possibly smell is me and the fresh fallen snow.

Together we collapsed on the snow. I still kissed her beautiful white flesh and that's when it happened. My body trembled, but I kept on holding her against me like any normal lover would. I didn't want to let her go. I was afraid if I did I would lose her forever. So many feelings rushed over me that I couldn't control. Like guilt, horror and fear. But what overcomes them all was love. This love only pulled us closer together. I kissed her adorningly as my flesh ripped apart and my bones started cracking. I needed to stop, but Elizabeth's innocent face changed into a hunger too. She wanted this as much as I did. To be together.

Uncontrollably I bit her lip and she gasped out, but didn't stop. Her metallic tasting blood poured into my mouth, but then the flavor changed to something sweeter.

Elizabeth shuttered underneath me and her head twisted to the side on the cushion of bright snow. She cries, but still holds me close. Elizabeth lifts her body up so now she's the one controlling me. Her body trembles and I can sense the fear, but also the wanting in her.

I hear her pulse and I carefully lift my head up and my teeth turn sharp and pointed like that of wolves. I want to bite sweet Elizabeth so badly, but I control myself and just kiss her gently. I blinked and then she gasped.

"Y-your eyes…" she stuttered. I ignored her. I knew this would happen. I knew that my eyes would turn a bright yellow right before I turn into a werewolf. I feel the wolf crawling at my skin and tearing me apart. My finger tips turn into long claws. I hold her against me still as my new nails scrape at her bare skin until her back is all bloody. I moan with pleasure as she kisses me more. The moan isn't a moan at all, but a howl.

Elizabeth whimpers as I hold her to me. The cry is full of pleasure and love. I never understood why her father and brothers were so overprotective. Ha! They should see her now, pinning a monster to the ground with kisses. I cup her face and kiss her on the mouth to quiet her cries.

For a brief moment I felt the pain inside me disappear. And then it passed. I threw Elizabeth off of me and roared as the wolf was ripping its way through me. Elizabeth got up and took my hand, "follow me, George. Everything will be alright," her voice was soothing and I followed it through the darkness. I blacked out a few times and I thought I wouldn't be able to feel it anymore, but I did. Elizabeth pulled me along like a trooper and she never let go. When I opened my eyes I was in a dark place. A cell. I was chained to the wall and then I did black out. The pain was still there, but it was lessening. I saw through different eyes. There was a girl in the corner. Her hands wrapped around her legs. I growled and tried to get to her. I wanted to tear her apart. She looked amazing and I wanted all of her. I clawed at the chains on my ankles and wrists, but they didn't budge.

I opened my eyes and it was daylight. Elizabeth was there outside the cell. I choked out her name and she unlocked the chains. There were no words spoken, just her love for me shining as bright as a beacon.

_Flashback over_

_Elizabeth's POV_

"I remember it perfectly, George. But I'm sorry. I can't," I took his hand and placed the bottle of my blood in his hands, "if you or our babies are close to death," it brings tears to my eyes just to think of it, "drink this." I bit the tip of his finger and drank just a drop of his blood. He didn't react, but just stared, "if you ever want to become like me you know what to do. Remember, George, this is optional. You don't have to become like me."

He cut me off by pulling me into his warm chest and kissed me on the head, "I hope we meet again, my love," I could hear the pain in his voice. My knees buckled like they did when I first met George. George caught me like he always did. His hand was on the small of my back which made me shiver.

"Yes, I hope we do," I cried. George caressed my face. With his eyes closed, he started leaning down to me. I closed mine and I lifted myself on my tip toes so I could reach him. When our lips touched I knew this would be goodbye for a long, long time. I wanted this moment to last forever, so George and I would never part. I pressed my eyes shut as I backed away from my one true love. I ran out of sight before he could even notice I was gone. This was the easiest way to leave him.

As I ran north I could hear George cry, "Please come back, Elizabeth…"

_September 29__th__, 1865_

_Stefan's Diary Entry_

_I've decided to not drink human blood. It was a big decision and I know this may sound out of character for me, but it's a change I needed to make. Lexi's tutoring and complaints have finally gotten to me. But Lexi isn't the only person I'm changing my diet for, but I'm changing for myself and my family. I'm going to try to not be around humans much although I know I'm going to have to face them sometime. I've left Mystic Falls and so has my brother. I'm now on a ship to England where I'll hopefully be able to start over. But occasionally I have to face myself with the random human that pops up. This ship is full of them, but I try to stay in my cabin until night so I can go hunting on the ship for a rat or other rodent that scurries around at night looking for a crumb in the kitchen to nibble on. _

_Their heartbeats were the hardest sound to hear. Whenever I hear a human heartbeat my thoughts quickly go to Elizabeth and her heart thumping as quick as a birds' wing and quick mischievous grin. Of how alive she was and how she never seemed afraid of what I was, of course given the exception of me turning her. _

_Now I would never know the degree of harm that Damon and Elizabeth are causing the world. Sometimes I'd see a newspaper article or hear talk about some mysterious death and my train of thought flickered over to them. The next few days I'd listen closely over the crowd to hear one of them whisper, "brother" in their over exaggerated Southern drawl. And I would wait for one of them to pounce on me and give me the death I so dearly deserved. _

_But they never came. I admit that I'm paranoid, but it's so hard not to be. I Stefan Salvatore vow now never to kill a human or so help us God…_

_September 31st, 1865_

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_George's POV_

I nodded to Dinah, one of the last witches in Mystic Falls, "thank you. It was nice working with you. The spell that you have casted upon Elizabeth and I must've taken a lot of strength."

The old slave shook her head, "don't worry. I did it without much difficulty. Now you must remember the rules that I have told you about."

"Yes, I remember," I waved to her as I started to leave the slave house, "thank you."

I ran off to my home right after the meeting with Dinah. As much as I denied it the town thinks I have killed Elizabeth. In the new church house I heard Thomas and Honoria Fell talking about a siege on my home. After that I have planned everything out very carefully. My brother, Henry, who is now also a werewolf, has promised to take Damon and Stefan, my two sons, away and keep them at my parents' house where they will be safe until the siege is over. I on the other hand will be at my home waiting for them to take me away and kill me.

When I got to my house I ran upstairs to Damon and Stefan's nursery where a nurse was watching over them for a bit. I waved the nurse off and realized this was a final goodbye to my sons. I picked them both up from their cribs and they stared up at me with their piercing green eyes that were very much their mothers.

"Uncle Henry will be taking care of you for a little while, okay?" I asked. Tears started to come to my eyes and I tried to force them back. I knew I would never be able to see my sons again after tonight. I kissed their soft foreheads and murmured, "I love you," to them over and over again. I have never loved somebody as much as I did them and Elizabeth in my entire life.

A knock came from the door and in stepped my brother Henry. He looked at us and frowned, "are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded even though I wasn't, "yes, but are you?" Henry was to take on the role of a father as soon as I died. He was so young and now a huge responsibility was to be put on him.

Henry looked at my two sons and nodded. He took my Damon and Stefan in his arms and started to leave the room. It took me all my strength to not run and get them back. When I heard the downstairs door slam I got up from my spot in the nursery and took the bottle out of my pocket. I looked at the dark red liquid through the beams of sunlight. It didn't look like much, but had the power to save a life. I took the cork cap off and put the rim of the glass bottle to my lips. It smelled somewhat good to me and quickly I chugged it down. It tasted horrid, but I knew what I had to do to see Elizabeth again.

I sat in a chair in the center of the main room in front of the big doors. I sat there just thinking about everything I would live and die for. I thought of my two sons and how I would never be able to see them again. I thought of Stefan, Elizabeth's brother, and how he so selfishly took her away from me. The sun finally went down and out the window I could see little lights flicker in the woods. They neared my house with every minute and I knew they had come to kill me. Honoria Fell knew of me as a werewolf since she was too a witch. She very much loved Elizabeth and looked at her as a daughter. And her disappearance pointed all fingers to me. Everyone thought I was the killer. They thought that I killed my own wife.

Tobias and Logan Fell burst through the large wooden doors and I just stared blankly past them. My two friends were the ones they sent here to kill me. How poetic. They took me by the arms and I didn't even struggle. They pulled me all the way to the bottom of the hill behind Mystic Falls Cemetery. This is where I was going to die.

Tobias had silver knives hanging off of his belt he took the sharpest one, "I'm sorry I have to do this, George," he stabbed the knife in my side. It hurt like hell, but I didn't want to show any pain. I want to die strong.

"No hard feelings," I said. I looked him in the eyes, "for I would do the same to you."

The stabbing went on for hours until they decided on a new tactic of torturing me. Logan went to his pack which was sitting on a tombstone behind him. He took out a box and opened the lid. The scent hit me and I knew this would kill. It was wolfs bane.

Logan walked closer to me and wiped the bane all over my face. It burned like hell, but of course I showed no sign of pain. Finally he took it away from my face and Tobias took my jaw and pulled it down. Logan grabbed another fistful of wolfs bane and shoved it in my mouth. I shook and convulsed for it tasted like acid and the burn was horrible. Logan looked at me with sympathy and looked up at his older brother, "Tobias, I think it's time to put this dog down."

Tobias grabbed one of his many knives. In the reflection of the knife I saw myself, a pure monster. My face was all burned and looked of ash. My mouth was foaming and my eyes were blood shot. I tried to concentrate on what I was dying for and when Tobias plunged the knife into my heart. I felt no pain at all. My plan had worked.

_New York, New York_

_September 31st, 1865_

_Elizabeth's POV_

I clawed at my face and shrieked in agony. No one was here. Nothing was here, but I felt it. It felt like vervain was being wiped on my face. It burned! It burned so much! I screamed in agony as I felt myself being stabbed, but the stabbing hurt so much, like it was made of wood. More of the burning plant seared my skin and I swear I could see steam rise from where the invisible plant touched. What was happening?! Is this what happens when you get turned into a vampire?! You get tortured by invisible beings?! Finally I felt something being dug straight through my heart. I stopped and collapsed on my bed in pain. Was this how I was going to die? And then he was here with me. Lying right next to me was George. I closed my eyes and he was still there in my mind. When I opened my eyes he wasn't there, but he was still in my thoughts.

"I'm here, Elizabeth, and I cannot leave," George's voice was so clear it seemed like he was right next to me, but I knew that was impossible. It couldn't be. He was in Mystic Falls. But he was here and for more than a hundred years he would not leave.

**Confused right? Well, the Vampire Diaries in general can get a bit confusing, but they always explain! So I will too. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	14. George Thomas Stubbe

**Chapter 14 is now up! So was it a dream? Read on and find out. Review pretty please with a cherry on top. *puppy dog eyes* **

_New York, New York_

_January 12__th__, 1866_

_Elizabeth's Diary Entry_

_I need to write. Through writing down my history, seeing various scenes and years connect to each other, like beads on an everlasting chain, I can stay connected to who I was back when I was a human and the only blood I ever heard rushing in my ears and felt pounding in my heart was my own..._

_Everything has changed. Every day I go out and drink from a human and __he__ is there. Every afternoon I stroll through Central Park and __he__ is there to accompany me. Every night I do not dream, but am hurled into a room where __he__ waits for me. _

_George, my husband. _

_Within less than a month of being what I now am, George has been there. With him carries many memories I so dearly want to forget. I'm haunted by my brothers' last breaths in the middle of the road surrounded by the mossy green woods and our enemies. I'm troubled by finding my father's lifeless body on the floor of the Lockwood's study, surrounded by his blood. I still smell the flames and ashes of the burning of Fells Church. And now I can still taste the blood of my last victim and Eli's scared eyes as I took his life. I've become a vile creature that should be shot dead. I've killed so many by now it's hard to believe. I try to forget the lives I've taken, but of course…_

_George is here to remind me. _

I slammed the journal shut with an annoyed scream. I hated this new life. It was so…irritating. I bought a mansion that suited my lifestyle in Manhattan. It truly was beautiful and was quite large. Of course it only held two people. Me…and George. I blew out the candle in the lantern on my bed side and set my diary down. Soon I was drifting off in my warm, soft cloud. I snuggled in deeper and fell asleep. When I was held down in a dreaming state I felt a cool feathery hand caress my face. I dizzily opened my eyes and then quickly shut them when I saw him.

I heard him chuckle, "Elizabeth, my dear, why are you hiding? Open your eyes, my sweet. Please?" His voice was silky and smooth like the air in the mountains. I tried to ignore, but the attempt was useless.

In defeat I opened my eyes and there he was. His curly mop of dark brown hair covered his deep, warm eyes. His tan, tall and strong body neared me. George laughed another playful laugh, "Elizabeth, my dear, why do you act so surprised to see me? Was I gone for too long?" His voice and figure invaded my mind.

I backed away from him and I noticed the room had changed. My bedroom, that was white and yellow, turned to black and red, almost gothic. George stepped closer to me, "my sweet, Elizabeth. It's about time you learned you can never get away from me. I can't get away from you either, although I try…" His arms lifted up and gestured to the room, "it's changed, yes. Do you like it? It changes upon what mood I am in. The mood _you _are in," he sighed, "but I've already explained this to you, haven't I?"

I loved him. I truly and dearly loved my George, but I hated how I was trapped with him. How I could never have any privacy although he and I both tried. I looked around for an escape, but of course there were no doors. Not even a window I could climb out of. George heard my thoughts and he sighed with annoyance, "it's horrible, I know. But you cannot escape your own mind. My mind is yours now and your mind is mine. I still penetrate your thoughts. Do you want to get rid of me? Forever?"

His voice was sad and I shook my head no and he nodded. "Every day," he went on, "every day you become stronger so do I. If you become weaker I do to. If you die I die with you. Unfortunately I am very strong right now, strong enough to build this place when you aren't thinking of me and to seep into your mind without you knowing. You on the other hand, Elizabeth, are quite traumatized and upset at what you are. But don't worry, I'm here with you. Here we can be together in our own little safe haven."

George touched me on the cheek, my neck, my hair. His touch was so soft and endearing. Yes, he was powerful. If he could touch me this way I know he had strength, which was good. Right?

I grimaced, "if you are so powerful, why can't I see you and touch you when I'm awake?" I asked, for I was curious of this.

"It'll soon come to that. If you want me to do so, just keep up with your normal diet and hygiene. And smile a little bit more often too, I like it when you smile and so does the rest of the world," he said simply. As he talked I watched him carefully. George had magic, that's for sure. But how could he have gotten it? How could he be so powerful? So powerful he could control me, almost. I only knew of two witches and that was Emily and Honoria Fell, but Emily died and Honoria usually kept to herself. So could George have more connections?

"In the real world there is nothing to smile at," I frowned, "for I bring only death upon it…"

He shook his head, "there's so much more than death. And if death is what you are best at these days look at it as a hobby you enjoy. I don't care what you are smiling at. Just smile for me. Okay?" he asked, his voice pleading.

I nodded. That night I lie in his arms and cry for all things lost.

XXXXX

George Thomas Lockwood was different from all of the other children in Mystic Falls. He was more handsome. He ran faster. He was stronger. He was smarter. And George was just all out better, but his father and mother never accepted him. They always wanted him to become faster, stronger, smarter and better. George never felt like his parents appreciated him for the way he was. His younger brother, Henry on the other hand was their little prince. Henry was always loved and cherished, but George comes later on in this story.

When the days of America were young and there were no such things as vampires or werewolves there were still witches. A very powerful witch named Tituba roamed the earth and tried to get vengeance on all beings for their wrong doings. One night Tituba pondered upon a small village in Germany. This village had a great fear of wolves. Most people in this village were afraid to even go outside in the dark or even travel to another town. The village was surrounded by forests which only made their fear worse, but Tituba found out that they had something to be afraid of. For every night a person would die and their limbs would be scattered throughout the village. For if the person was male or female, old or young, the wolf obviously did not care. One night Tituba decided to stay outside and the villagers said she was crazy and that she would be eaten. When Tituba was outside in her rocker she found a man dragging a beautiful woman by her hair and slaughtered her. Tituba had seen a great deal of horrible things, but never like this. The man slaughtered the woman like it was nothing. He ripped apart her limbs and spread them throughout the village. Tituba then knew that this man was the 'wolf'. Knowing this she put a curse on him saying: Even a man who is pure of heart and says his prayers by night, may still become a wolf when wolfs bane blooms and the autumn moon it bright. Thy shivers will hush with silver. And those who kill shall be turned against their will.

The man who was first cursed with lycanthropy was named Peter Stubbe. The savageries of his crimes were beyond imaginable. The small village he lived in was torn apart after the first few months of his lycanthropy. He went on to other small villages much like his own and took beautiful women into his jaws. The worst he possibly has ever done when being a werewolf was killing his own son. When Tituba came back to the small village only to see it has been torn apart she heightened the curse so the same thing will happen to his descendants if they kill someone. His daughter, Prudence, bore three sons. Her sons were as holy and as saintly as one could be, but when sent off into the Bulgarian Wars they killed many men and therefore every night they would turn into werewolves.

Later on in the 10th century a witch named Esther and a Stubbe werewolf had a son that Esther names, Niklaus. Their love was forbidden, therefore Esther and Stubbe separated. Esther was with a man named Mikael and they traveled to Mystic Falls (although it wasn't called that back then). In Mystic Falls there was a pack of werewolves and soon Esther and Mikael made a deal with the lycanthropes. They were neighbors and on every full moon Esther, Mikael and their children agreed to hide in underground tunnels. The treaty was very well respected.

Niklaus had five half-siblings: Elijah, Finn, Rebekah, Henrik and Kol. Niklaus was very curious and always disobeyed Mikael since they weren't tied together by blood. Niklaus and his younger brother, Henrik, decided that it would be a fun idea to see the lycanthropes when transforming. When spying, Henrik was slaughtered right in front of Klaus. In the morning Klaus brought Henrik to his family. After seeing what the werewolves were capable of, Esther created a ritual that would turn her whole family into vampires so they could defend themselves. When Klaus was turned into a vampire, his mother then realized that he had werewolf genes in him. Esther put a curse on him that would keep his werewolf side dormant. Klaus wanted power and therefore he killed Esther for making him weak and then blamed Mikael for the act.

Then in the 15th century, vampires and werewolves had a war on Aztec lands. They destroyed the Aztecs' homes, land and families. For what they have done an Aztec Shaman put a curse on werewolves and vampires with a Moonstone. So now werewolves were limited to shape shifting only on a full moon and vampires couldn't come out in the sunlight.

When the Mayflower came to America, so did many werewolves. The werewolves needed new land for their space was limited in Europe. The Stubbe family came to America too. They lived like regulars and didn't harm the humans. One day a witch killed a member of the Stubbe family for wicked reasons. The Stubbe family was of course upset and they decided to put a spell on the witch that killed their family member. To get what they wanted they asked another witch, Bridget, to make the witch that killed their member suffer with the thoughts of the one she killed. The curse was achieved and the curse could be reactivated if a member chanted a few words. Then even the Stubbe descendants could reactivate the curse.

On December 19th, 1853, a woman named Virginia Stubbe had a son named George. She knew George would have the same fate of lycanthropy as she did and so would his descendants. Therefore she gave her son George to a wealthy family in Mystic Falls, the Lockwood family. She later on killed herself to get away from George and his lycanthropy ways and the curse that the witch put on for the thoughts. Right after Benjamin and Barnette Lockwood took George in they had a son named Henry. They always favored Henry more than George since he was blood related. When George started teething he bit his family members on their fingers. So now the Lockwood family lycanthropy curse was made.

Benjamin always personally feared George for how smart he was. George was one of the smartest people in the world at the age of ten. Benjamin did give George credit though for having Lockwood traits, like caring for himself more than others and his arrogance with the family name. But as little as Benjamin trusted or liked George he never expected him to have a power as dangerous as this. Something was missing. George might think of himself higher and better than some, but he wasn't evil. That's the change that Mayor Lockwood saw when George turned to the age of sixteen. On every full moon George would have a horrible temper.

This was also the reason Benjamin wasn't surprised to see George in his dreams every night after his adopted son died. He always saw him in his fifteen year old form, asking for acceptance.

The first night Benjamin saw George, he wasn't afraid of the ghost. George was stuck in Benjamin's mind just like he was with Damon, Stefan and Elizabeth. When Benjamin entered George's lair, it was George who acted surprised. George gave out a yelp and growled, "What are you doing here?"

Benjamin with his Lockwood ways with reverse psychology said in a shaky voice, "I could ask you the same question, George. What are _you _doing here?"

George smirked, "what does it look like I'm doing? I'm waiting for someone to find my body, someone more irrational and more overly self-assured than me…" Benjamin blinked. He obviously did not know what George was talking about.

George nodded at the expression on Benjamin's face, "ah, I see. You think I'm some sort of evil, right? Well I'm not; I'm just the fifteen year old version of George Stubbe."

Recognition dawned on Benjamin's face. He shook his head and nodded towards George, "tell me how you know."

George smiled at him, "well…when things started going wrong for me on the full moon I did my own research. I went to every library in town and got every book that explained weird behavior on the full moon. I even searched in our library and found something that caught my attention. It was _your _journal. Being my curious self I searched for answers and found that you weren't my real father. Lockwood wasn't my real last name, but my name was Stubbe, for that was the name that was sewn on the blanket that was folded around me when I was left at your door step. Am I correct?" George asked raising an eyebrow.

Benjamin sighed and nodded, "Yes. I did some research on my own too. About the spell Stubbes could put on people to remember them forever. Is that the one you put on me?"

George nodded, "yes, the description of the spell in the books was quite vague though. So it might have some holes in your mind, but with Elizabeth, I made sure the spell was perfect, so nothing could come between us…"

Benjamin thought this through. This was something George and Benjamin had in common, they are both very scientifically inclined and liked to talk about their new discoveries, "but how? Even if your name was important in the industry of legends and such nonsense, how did you even think of casting the spell before the Fells killed you?"

George shrugged, "simple. I overheard the Fells talking about killing me. I missed Elizabeth dearly so I always wanted to be with her. I came to a witch, I'm not telling who, and that witch gave me power to activate the spell and to have power after I am awaken," George let out a laugh, "so if I ever do come back down to the Earth you live on I'll be a vampire, werewolf and witch. I'll be the most powerful being alive. But," George pointed his finger in the air, "there was a problem with the spell I put on you. My twenty one year old body didn't want to control your mind, but my fifteen year old body did. So here I am, but since the Power didn't choose the age I died at my twenty one year old mind went into another soul and made a…I guess you could call it my evil twin. It went into someone wicked which corrupted my twenty one year old mind. They now call themselves: Finn the Original.

"I had to die to keep the mind and soul I had when human so I drank Elizabeth's vampire blood. Then when the Fells took me away to kill me I really wouldn't die. My heart would stop beating, yes, but my soul, you see, would go on for quite some time. I may appear dead to the outside world, but never dead to you, Elizabeth, Damon, Stefan or Finn. I was split into five different people. So to communicate with the five different souls of George Stubbe we write in this diary," with a snap of his fingers, the old worn down diary appeared in George's hands, "the souls in Damon and Stefan talk back, but the souls in Elizabeth and Finn are quite secretive and obviously don't like writing to their fifteen year old soul…"

Benjamin nodded with his forefinger on his chin, "Interesting…but what if the shells your five souls are filling up dies?"

George frowned at the thought, "You, Damon and Stefan will most likely all die, so I would die too, kind of like connected twins. If one dies, the other one shortly dies after. Although I don't want that to happen, but Finn and Elizabeth on the other hand are both vampires so they will live on. My human form will come back to life if one of them finds my body and repeats the spell. So I would still live forever unless someone kills me after."

"Why don't you tell me the spell?" Benjamin asked, "I know where your body is."

George shook his hand and made a disgusted look at Benjamin, "that'll be cheating and I never cheat."

Benjamin grimaced, "well, it has been nice talking to you, George."

When Benjamin opened his eyes to the morning George Thomas Stubbe was gone.

**Was it confusing? If so please ask questions if needed in a review or PM. Thank you for reading and please review. **


	15. Count and Countess

**Chapter 15! I just want to give thanks to all of those who are reading and reviewing this story. All of the reviews really make me happy. I don't care if it's hate or praise. Your opinions matter to me. Don't worry I didn't totally push off Damon and Stefan. Stefan will remain the hated one for sure, but Damon is always the favorite…to some. **

_New York, New York_

_November 2__nd__, 1866_

_Damon's POV_

So my sister lived on the outskirts, not exactly in the city, I heard. And she even changed her last name to Sutherland. My sister was like that, always cautious. I followed the directions the older man gave me. It wasn't long until I found the right address. I looked up at the tall building and my jaw dropped. I thought my old home in Virginia was huge, but this…this was beyond huge.

The house took up most of the entire block. There were many windows and all of the blinds were closed. On the top level there was a balcony and the house was surrounded by dark iron gates. Ivy clung to the iron and gripped onto the side of the house. And on the top there were gargoyles. I laughed at the sight. A statue that was supposed ward off demons and there was one living inside.

I tapped on the door lightly and in mere seconds she opened the door. Elizabeth's green eyes shot open in shock and her jaw dropped at the sight of me, "what the heck are you doing here?" she asked.

I grimaced, "that's no way to say hello to your brother. Proper manners, Elizabeth," I clucked with a grin.

She was about to close the door, but I kept it open with my hand, "I've been living on my own with my lonesome self and I needed some company. I know that you hate me, but…can you make an exception? I missed you."

Surprisingly, I wasn't lying. It got lonely living by yourself and all. Stefan hated me as much as I hated him, but Elizabeth didn't seem to mind me. We stared each other down for a while. Both of us daring one another to punch the first blow in a good fight. The last time I'd seen Elizabeth was when she was a newborn vampire and healthy, but now she looked as if she lost all of her body weight. She had dark circles under her eyes and her lips twitched back in a snarl. This wasn't a healthy vampire.

Finally, Elizabeth shrugged, "whatever. Truth is I've been lonely too. What do you want though? You wouldn't have come here without wanting something. I know you don't really care about me accepting you." Elizabeth opened the door to me and I stepped in. The air smelled freshly cleaned and the stained glass windows shimmered nicely in the candle light. Obviously Elizabeth took more care of the house than she did with herself.

I shook my head, "nothing. All I want is just what I said: you. We could take New York City by storm," I smiled as my imagination ran wild. Elizabeth and I could be whoever we wanted to be. Make up our story and act like humans. Live normal lives and have the New York residents entranced by our luxurious stories of our fake recent lives.

Elizabeth thought this over and a wicked smirk spread across her face. It must have been a while since Elizabeth has had some actual fun. She needed to live a little, no doubt. Her green eyes twinkled and she smiled, "then let this storm take its course."

_New York, New York_

_March 21__st__, 1867_

_Stefan's POV _

I just arrived in New York City about two months ago and I already have an anxious woman waiting for me. Her name is Bridget Wilson and I met her at Central Park. I have a place of my own now too. Bridget invited me to her home for a party this afternoon.

I knocked on the door politely and a tall man with a tailored suit let me enter. Bridget caught me from the corner of her eye and she smiled and waved. Her eyes were a bright green like Elizabeth's; I guess that's why I liked her. She ran over to me and grabbed my hand, "Stefan, since you're new here, you don't mind if I show you to some of the big industry stars do you?" she giggled.

I shook my head and smiled, "of course I don't mind."

Bridget's house was sparkling with candle light and champagne glasses. The night was beautiful as I met very rich men like John D. Rockefeller and Henry Ford. They all seemed nice and Bridget kept on tugging on my hand, "I know you must be getting tired, Stefan but I promise these are the last two people you have to meet. They're a Count and Countess Sutherland from England. They're brother and sister and I have told them so much about you. They have been dying to meet you."

The Sutherlands were surrounded by admirers, including Bridget. I caught glimpses of them as I walked closer. I caught a glimpse of a fiery red tendril and a black formal suit. They moved with a careless grace and they waved their arms in the air as they told their stories.

"Count and Countess Sutherland, this is Stefan Salvatore," Bridget introduced. It only took me a moment to realize that they weren't really who they said they were. They shot daggers at me with her piercing green eyes and his electric blue ones. It was Elizabeth and Damon. Their eyes danced as they dared me to say something. Elizabeth raised a perfect arched eyebrow and the side of Damon's mouth twitched into a grin and they acted as if they just made a new acquaintance.

Damon's arm was wrapped around Elizabeth and his hand was laid perfectly on her skinny waist. One of Elizabeth's hands was on the small of his back in sisterly affection.

"Sutherland…" I repeated the word and it rolled off of my tongue.

"_Count _and _Countess _Sutherland," Elizabeth corrected, jokingly with a British accent. She smiled and revealed straight pearly white, gleaming teeth.

The only question that ran through my mind was: how could this happen?

Bridget beamed, "Stefan, Damon and Elizabeth," she started, "the characteristics between you three are incredibly similar. If I didn't know you all personally I would think you are related!"

"Well then," Damon said with a smile, "hello brother!" He could be mistaken as just another person in the world, but I knew him better.

Elizabeth pulled a man in the band to the side and I saw his pupils dilate. She lifted a gloved hand and whispered in his ear, "How 'bout the band plays Bright Sunny South?" The man nodded and backed away.

Everyone booed as the band started to strike up the Confederate song, but the band didn't stop. Damon took Elizabeth's hand and gestured to the dance floor, "shall we?"

I sat back and watched them dance. I must say I drank a bit too much champagne. Damon and Elizabeth danced very elegantly and their peers seemed to adore them. Finally the dance was over and they looked at each other with fake admiration. Then they looked up at me and flashed brilliant smiles. I walked over to them and pushed them into a study, "what are you doing?!" I asked. It was almost a shout.

Elizabeth scowled and dropped the accent, "we're trying to enjoy ourselves."

Damon gestured to the party, "Come on, brother. The champagne is from the Marne valley and the salmon is from the Gaspe River. Adelina Patti, John D. Rockefeller and even Henry Ford are all guests here. Can we just please get back to the party and ignore any of this nonsense?" I couldn't tell if Damon was being serious or not. He was so…convincing.

"You really didn't answer my question," I said. My frustration rose through, "what are you doing here?"

"What do you think Stefan?" Damon asked, clearly annoyed, "I came to New York to get away from Mystic Falls and to be free of the past. Shortly after I found Elizabeth and I'm sure she came here for the same reason I did."

I shook my head. That's the exact reason I came to New York. I guess three brilliant minds think alike. Maybe that was their reasoning for coming here, but what was their reasoning for acting like this? Showing off their skills to me and compelling everyone in their midst? I still don't get it.

"You see brother," Elizabeth said, taking a step closer to me, "we promised you an eternity of misery for what you did to us and an eternity of misery is what you'll get."

I stepped back. I've never seen Elizabeth this serious. The joking and the showing off were all gone. Elizabeth was for real and so was Damon.

Damon glared at me, "we have compelled every single person in this house hold to do as we command. We practically own New York City by now. And we want you to join us," he said with a fake smile.

I knew what Damon was saying was all a lie. It couldn't be true, "what's the catch?" I asked.

Elizabeth tilted her head back and laughed, "oh, the catch! Well it isn't _terrible_," she said sarcastically, "all we want you to do is do whatever we ask," her eyes stared into mine with an icy shock, "and if you step out of line once, one of your human friends will be horribly killed. But we won't kill them though. I know what you were doing in New Orleans, Stefan. And I'll get you right out of it. You'll become the Ripper once again."

I shook my head, "no. Not agreeing. I do not want to be like you, killers."

Elizabeth's lips pursed together and her green eyes blazed with a fire. She lifted her hand up quickly and snapped her fingers. Just mere moments after Bridget came in. Her dark tresses bounced and a smile on her face, "I see all of you are getting along well."

_Ask her for her hand in marriage_, I heard Elizabeth's voice in my head as clear as a bell, "of course," she said with a smile. She quickly turned on her British accent.

_No! _I shot back.

_Do it or her blood is on your hands! _Elizabeth threatened. Yet she still had a kind smile on her face.

_Take her to the crowd in the ball room and propose. _Damon said locking his eyes with mine and smiling, "Stefan is a marvelous man."

I looked down at Bridget. Sure, she may have been a bit whiney and self-centered, but she didn't deserve to die.

_We compelled everyone to ask no questions we even compelled her parents. No such power should be wasted! _Elizabeth hissed.

It seemed only days ago that my father wanted me to marry Rosalyn and I proposed. I did it upon my elders request and now it was happening all over again. I had a strong feeling in my heart that they were bluffing. They're my brother and sister; could they really hate me that bad to kill everyone here? _No. _

And that's when it happened. Damon grabbed Bridget and bit into her neck. She didn't even scream, but he just kept on drinking until he finally ripped out her throat and she dropped dead onto the polished wooden floor. A pool of blood began to form and I felt my canines become elongated and I wanted to scream out or run away, but instead I silently knelt down and touched the blood with my fingers. It was beautiful. Elizabeth handed my brother a handkerchief and he patted his mouth clean. Finally Elizabeth turned around and Damon followed behind her, soon looping his arm through hers and they walked in sync just like they did when they used to go around Mystic Falls.

Elizabeth leaned in close to Damon and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to give him ten seconds."

_March 22__nd__, 1866_

_Stefan's Diary Entry_

_Elizabeth and Damon are back, but it seems they never actually left. They knew I was here somehow. They compelled everyone I ever met in New York it's almost impossible to escape from their grasp. I could expect this kind of behavior from Damon, but I would have never thought Elizabeth could be capable of something like this. _

_This is the first time I have seen them in a long, long time, but it was enough to make me go back to my old feeding ways. I became the Ripper again. _

**Please review or follow for more chapters :- ) **


	16. She's Back!

**Finally this is the chapter I am sure all of you have been waiting for…the first chapter in present day *gasp* I know I haven't been going by what my summary says and I think I might change it…the chapter starts off with one scene from the past and then it sling shots into modern day. Present day starts on the night of the comet. So here you all go! Read and review on this chapter please. Oh, btw the song used is called Safe and Sound and it's by Taylor Swift. Just imagine it's a baritone not soprano voice singing it. Kay Kay? ****Okay, so basically George is actually a Stubbe, a member of the original werewolf cursed family. The Stubbes asked a witch to help them with a spell. If one of the Stubbes chants the spell (this will also be mentioned) they can split their soul into as many parts as they please. These parts are usually put into another person's mind/body so the person they are put into can think their thoughts and see them clearly. George put his soul into his sons, his father and Elizabeth, but something went wrong and he accidentally split his soul into fifths, therefore another part of his soul went into Finn an Original vampire (Klaus's evil half-brother) it's almost like there are five George's and the people he put the spell on can see him in their minds and hear his thoughts. The only way the spell can be undone (and have George come back to life) is for someone to find his body and to repeat the spell. Did that make sense? I hope it did. Lol This was a long A/N I also wanted to thank Dean's secret Love and arizonagirl181. Your reviews and messages have been very inspiring and I hope to hear more from you, thanks **

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_September 10__th__, 2009 (Season 1 Episode 2, The Night of the Comet) _

_Stefan's POV _

I looked into Elena's eyes and sighed. Why did she have to look so much like her? She's a dead ringer for Katherine and if it wasn't for her pure heart I would think she _was_ Katherine. It was a day after Elena met Damon and now I was just apologizing for how I didn't tell her.

"Do you have any other family members?" Elena asked, her deep brown eyes searching mine.

I looked around uncertainly, "yes, I have a sister, Elizabeth. But I don't think you'll ever meet her. She likes to stay away…"

"Hmm, I see." Elena nodded, "Is she younger or older?"

"Same age," I said simply.

Elena raised her brows, "she's seventeen and she lives by herself?"

"Um…" why did she have to be so curious? I lied, "yes. After our parents died, Elizabeth didn't like to be around Damon or me."

Elena nodded as if she understood. I think she knew that it was time to stop asking me questions. If she asked anymore I was afraid I wouldn't have good answers. Soon we started talking about other things and I was just happy Elizabeth wouldn't interfere in Elena's life. Not yet anyway.

**Time leap! This part happens on the first episode of season two. Vampires were burnt (once again) this time it included Anna and Mayor Richard Lockwood. Elena knows Stefan is a vampire and now it starts at Richard's funeral. Katherine is back too. **

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_April 18__th__, 2010_

_Tyler's POV _

I leaned on the pillar outside. Why were so many people here for a jerk like my dad? No one should be grieving. A black jeep pulled up on the cobble stone driveway quickly. They were obviously late. I smirked at who it was. My uncle Mason and my aunt Eliza hopped out of the black Jeep. Mason was wearing a white shirt and jacket and Eliza was wearing a white sundress that kind of looked quirky with her red hair. They looked…angelic? I haven't seen Eliza in two years, but Mason I haven't seen since I was ten years old. Now they're both here for my father's funeral. Eliza hadn't seemed to age a day and she looked about the same age as me, but Mason seemed to look a bit older since the last time I saw him. Eliza and Mason went to the same college in Georgia together and were my father's siblings. They owned a beach house in Miami and lived together as house mates, which must suck. Although she lives in Miami, Eliza's as pale as a ghost.

"So the outcasts return." I state as they walk up the steps to the mansion.

"Tyler?" Mason said, "What happened to you? In my mind you're ten years old."

"In mine he's fifteen," Eliza added her Southern accent thick.

I grimaced, "it's a thing called age."

Eliza smiled, "come here," she embraced me in a hug, "it's good to see you again, Tyler."

I hugged her back and shivered under her cold body, "it's good to see you too." We let go and I gestured to the house, "come on inside."

My mom ran as fast as she could in her heels when she saw Elizabeth and Mason. Supposedly after mom met Eliza they became bff's or whatever. She hugged Eliza and Mason, "it's so good to see you both. Thank you for coming. How's Miami?"

Conversation I didn't want to hear, "I'm gonna go outside. Okay?"

_Damon's POV_

When I walked into the Lockwood mansion I stopped dead in my tracks. The smell of the ocean hit me like a thousand bricks. I haven't smelled that scent in over a hundred years. It couldn't be. It was impossible. Could it really be Elizabeth? One side of me was curious while the other side wanted to run away and never come back. My curious side took over and I sniffed out the smell and found its source. It _was _her. And she was talking to Carol Lockwood with some other guy I've never seen before. Was he just one of her boy toys? One of her dogs that followed her everywhere she went? I wanted to tear her apart, but I also wanted to say sorry for the pain I put her in. Speaking of that pain, how did she even survive? Her green eyes flickered to me and then she turned back to Carol. Elizabeth held a smile on her face flawlessly. I didn't want to make a scene so I just stayed where I was.

I pulled over Sherriff Forbes and pointed to them, "who are the people talking to Carol?" I asked.

Forbes looked to where I was pointing, "Oh, that's the Mayor's younger siblings, Eliza and Mason Lockwood."

I grimaced at her new nickname. So the people of Mystic Falls knew her before I came in? How did that happen? Was she in the council? Were _they _in the Founders Council? Because if she is I think I might lose it. If everyone knows Elizabeth well they're going to forget about my plans, "are they in the Council? Like John Gilbert when he rolled in?"

She shook her head, "they are nothing like John. For one, they aren't asses. Mason is not a believer. He said he doesn't want to be in the Council, probably too busy catching the perfect wave in Miami with Eliza. She on the other hand has been in the Council since her father first brought her."

I nodded and walked off, "nice seeing you."

XXXXX

I barged into our house in anger. Elena was sitting on the couch dabbing Stefan's wound where Katherine stabbed him with a knife. I punched a hole in the wall in anger. Elena jumped and looked at me, "what's up with you?"

"Oh, you don't want to know!" I shouted. My face turned red, "guess who's also back in town and already has the whole Council wrapped around her little finger?"

Stefan stilled and his eyes looked into mine, "who?"

"Elizabeth!" I shouted.

Stefan jumped up, his face equally as red as mine, "what?! When did she come here?! How does the Council even know her?"

Elena got up from her spot on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest, "you're sister? Why are you two so upset? I've only heard about her once. I'd be happy to see a family member after so long."

Stefan shook his head and put a hand on his forehead, "it's a long story you don't want to hear about. Where is she? I want to see her."

I laughed, "I sure don't!"

Stefan put his arm down and looked at me, "what happened to you two anyway? Last time I saw her she was with you and you two were taking New York City by storm, living the good life."

I clenched my fists. What happened to us?! So much happened to us and I thought she was dead by now for what I did to her, "let's just say you aren't the only one that was promised an eternity of misery. She hates me too."

Stefan furrowed his brows with a confused expression on his face. I just ignored him and walked out. I didn't want to deal with this right now.

_Elizabeth's POV/ 3__rd__ person_

I put my head down on the pillow and my eyes started to flutter closed. When I was in dream land my mind came to that room, the black and red room. How did I end up here again? I haven't heard or seen George in two weeks. I wanted to believe he wasn't here, but I knew he always was. He was here for over a hundred years.

I turned around and saw him stand before me, all intact in his handsome glory. Many women who didn't know George would swoon over him if they ever had the chance to meet him. He was gorgeous in an unattainable way. His dark brown eyes had turned to a light blue. George told me it was just something that happened for being in my body for such a long time. He said if I were to keep him in my body for another fifty years his eyes may turn almost white, but not quite. His dark hair hung untidily in his face. George looked into my eyes and just by looking in his eyes I could tell how much he loved me. He towered over me, his lean muscles shown through his black modern day shirt. All in all, George Stubbe was hauntingly attractive.

George stepped closer to me and took a strand of my hair. Today my hair was wavy instead of my usual tight ringlets. George imagined me anyway he wanted to imagine me. For example one day he imagined me with my hair in a bun while in the real world that day my hair was in a pony tail. The same went for what I was wearing. One day I'd be wearing a shirt and shorts while the next day he would imagine me wearing a dress. George put my hair up to his nose and breathed in deeply. I shuddered at the action.

"Eliza, why do you back away from me like that?" He stepped closer to me and his arms slithered around my body, his hands rested on the small of my back. I tried to get away, but he had a tight grip, "we've been together like this for over a hundred years and yet you still want to get away from me."

His breath was soft and calm in my ear, George leaned into me and kissed me adoringly on the neck. He started shoving memories into my mind. I tried to fight it off, but he was persistent. Finally I gave in and let his images flow into me.

Elizabeth Salvatore was a very strange girl. She had grown up in a quite wealthy family with two brothers and her parents. She had a crush on Eli Jones like most girls her age did. She had done many adventurous things in her life and one of them was start hanging out with George Lockwood. The outcast of Mystic Falls youth.

Soon they became best friends and grew to love each other. They married and had two kids: Stefan and Damon. Shorty after Elizabeth died George was blamed for murder and was tortured behind the cemetery and finally killed, but George wasn't really gone. He was there with his two sons, his father, Elizabeth and the most evil vampire in the world, Finn, next to his brother Klaus. This was true. Although George had been stabbed with a silver knife and was buried at the bottom of the hill in the Mystic Falls cemetery with a tiny rock as a tombstone, George Stubbe had already become knotted with their souls. They were his backup and lifeline. They became the shells of George and found out after he recovered in their bodies.

What an interesting night it was for Elizabeth though. On the night she turned into a vampire she thought that would be the last time she ever saw George, but one night Elizabeth Salvatore felt the pain George was feeling and when she went to sleep she was thrown into a dream world he had created. Elizabeth, like any other person would be, was afraid and woke up in a cold sweat and screamed. She hoped that she wasn't going insane and that it was just a dream, a very, very realistic dream. After Damon came back she told him how George was there, but he just waved it and called it post trauma. She believed him too. Until George told her what happened.

But the dreams came back for about three months and they slowly started to become more vivid. And by the time fall rolled around George was able to talk to Elizabeth even when she was awake. Around the time Stefan came to New York Elizabeth could see George stand right next to her and he could walk around just like any other person. She could even hear his steps. After another year had passed George could touch her and kiss her.

After a while Elizabeth and George learned to live with each other. Sure, he was stuck in her mind and couldn't get out. Sure, he played mind tricks with her. But you see, if you're stuck in a situation like Elizabeth and George, the only solution is to adapt and live with it. Finally, Elizabeth and George made a pact with each other not to fool one another.

George helped her with making decisions and he usually gave his reasoning why, Elizabeth always took his advice since he was inconceivably sharp and quick. In return for his assistance Elizabeth would buy books and sit on the window seat staring off into the distance while George read to her, he would also occasionally ask her to flip the page whenever he needed.

Elizabeth began to trust George, for in the beginning she was afraid of him being a ghost, but he had to explain to her that it was just a stereotype. George was always caring, loving and gentle with Elizabeth. He protected her and soon she became a slave to him as he was to her. She thought they were bound together for eternity and that until she died George would never be free.

Until the night Damon sold her to the evil Robert O'King.

"No!" I screamed. I held my head in my hands and cried, "Just please stop, George!"

"It's for the better, Eliza," George argued. "You can never forget your past. You can never forget or forgive Damon for what he did to you."

"I don't want to remember that night," I cried. It was barely a whisper.

"You need to remember and face the facts!" I knew George cared for me and I knew he loved me, but why this?

He put his hands on my arms and tried to make me look at him, but I kept fighting, "let go of me, George! I'm so tired of being here. This place is a cage that …that…" I didn't know how to finish without hurting my loves feelings.

"That I'm keeping you in," he finished, "holding you hostage in your mind…" his voice was sad and it tore at my heart. I looked around the room he had created for me, for us. It was beautiful and changed colors. The walls were shelves filled with books and there were board games and cards that I would play with George sometimes and then there was a bed, just in case I really did get tired in my own mind. He stopped trying to make me understand and he pulled me into his chest. I sobbed on his shirt and trembled, "shh, I'm sorry for what I did. Please forgive me and sleep well my love." He bent down and picked me up in his big strong arms. George brought me to bed and laid me down gently. He stroked my hair and whispered a lullaby in my ear that was so beautiful. It wasn't the one Stefan sang to me on his death bed, but a new one.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said:_

'_Don't leave me here alone'_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight_

I think I knew what the song was about. These exact things happened to me after Robert O'King beat me for the first time. I think George was trying to say that I don't have to remember those things anymore.

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be_

_Safe and sound_

I did as he told me to and pulled myself closer into his chest. My eyes started to flutter closed and all I wanted to hear was George's voice. I started to forget everything of my past and now it was just me and him.

_Don't you dare look out your window,_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby,_

_Even when the music's_

_Gone, gone_

He repeated the chorus and I started to drift off to sleep. George kept on singing different notes until he got to the last verse.

_Just close your eyes,_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be_

_Safe and sound_

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_April 19__th__, 2010_

_Damon's POV _

I sat on the couch at the Lockwood mansion talking to Carol about John Gilbert and his murder. As if I actually cared.

"So I understand John Gilbert left town, have they found the vampire that attacked him?" she asked, worry lines starting to crease on her forehead. Yes I did know the vampire that attacked him. I knew her quite well, but I'm not about to tell Carol Lockwood that.

"Well the sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you I'll get to the bottom of it," I assured her.

"Which brings me to the next subject," she started, "since Richard is gone I will be taking the role of the mayor until elections. With me being busy with the town I have asked my sister in-law, Eliza, to be head of the council. She was next in line for the job and I have told her everything she needs to know. I want you to trust her, okay Damon?"

What?! I have been with the council for a year and Carol is telling me my sister is taking over! Wait, Carol and the other founders don't know she's my sister. Did she compel them all to think that she was Richard Lockwood's brother? Was she that good? Of course I knew the answer to that. Yes, she's amazing at compelling.

"Of course!" I smiled.

_Mason's POV_

Tyler and I panted as we ran in from our run around the track while Liz hoped in jumping around on her pink jogging shoes. Her blue tank top and yellow short shorts shined off of the wooden floors. She fixed her high red ponytail and put on strawberry lip gloss and smacked her lips. How did she do it? Oh, right. She's a vampire. But I'm a werewolf doesn't that count as something?

"How many laps was that?" Tyler asked, "Six? Seven?"

I put my hands on my knees and hunched my back, "I ran seven."

Liz laughed, it sounded like a bubbling stream, "You two were crawling it!" She plopped in a piece of watermelon bubble gum in her mouth and blew a pink bubble. Her shiny lips glistened in the sun light.

"What?!" Tyler and I asked in unison, although both of us knew it was true.

"I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you, in her walker," she laughed. I couldn't help, but laugh too. Liz had that kind of charisma.

Tyler nodded rapidly and rolled his eyes, "yeah, okay," he said sarcastically.

Liz walked from behind us and patted us on the back, "shoes off! It's not polite and they're all muddy." She said with authority. I nodded and sat down in a chair and took my shoes off so did Tyler and Liz.

Liz's face turned serious, "so Tyler, all this anger and aggression you're talking about, do you notice a difference when you exercise?" she asked. But it didn't sound like she was asking it, it sounded like someone told her to ask the question. Probably George, from what I heard about him he's quite convincing.

Tyler let out a short laugh, "Eliza, I play three varsity sports; I work out four times a week and run three. I'm gonna say no."

Eliza and I caught Tyler in a rage of anger the other day after everyone left the house. I had to tackle him to the ground to get him to calm down and Liz interrogated him afterwards.

"Do you have episodes?" I asked, "What happens exactly?"

"Most of the time normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know it just amplifies and I go off," he said shrugging.

"Do you black out?" Liz asked. Again it sounded like George was speaking through her.

"Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage," Tyler and I took a towel from Liz and we wiped our faces and neck.

"Is there a pattern?" she asked, "Like once a month or something?" Liz had her brows furrowed and she looked genuinely worried.

"All I know is I lose myself, I become something that I'm usually not," Tyler said sadly.

Eliza nodded and then Carol came bursting through the study doors, "Eliza, I'd like you to meet someone," she said.

Eliza smiled with gleaming straight white teeth, "of course."

_Damon's POV_

Carol walked in with 'Eliza'. Elizabeth smiled at me. How could she do it? She must want to tear my head off for what I did to her. It was horrible. I hope she didn't tell Mason what I did to her. Then I would have a big bulking guy on my tail too. Elizabeth put her perfectly manicured and painted nails on his skinny hips and beamed, "Carol is this the Damon Salvatore I have heard so much about?"

I nodded, "so I'm guessing, you are Elizabeth. It's a pleasure to meet you," I tried looking equally as genuine.

"Likewise," she nodded, "my family calls me Liz and others call me Eliza. I don't like Elizabeth. It's to…old?" she shrugged.

I nodded, "well, Liz I hear you are head of the Founders Council. You must be so happy."

Elizabeth smiled from ear to ear. She played her part so well, and if Carol wasn't here I would give her a snide comment about being an actress. "I'm ecstatic! It's such an honor, too. I've been coming to these meetings since I was thirteen."

Wow, how good was she? She added details like that into everybody's compulsion too?

"Well, I'm glad you got the job. It seems like you will be very…serious," I said almost mockingly.

She took a swig of her water bottle and smiled, "you think so? Thanks Damon. It brings me great happiness to know that our town is protected from demons and such. It's horrible what happened to my brother Richard," she cried and a silver tear ran down her face on queue and Carol brought her a tissue. Elizabeth dabbed her eyes and whispered, "thank you." She headed to the door. "It was a delight meeting you. You seem to know what you are doing. I'm afraid I must excuse myself though." She opened the big oak doors and walked out.

Carol turned around and smiled, "she's such a sweet girl. What do you think of her, Damon?"

"She's…peachy," I said with a smile.

_Elizabeth's POV _

I walked into Richard's old study where I heard some rumbling and some banging and I find Mason searching for something. Ugh, going through his brother's stuff after he's dead. How rude could Mason get?

"What are you doin'?" I asked. My Southern accent rang out although I always tried to keep it in.

"Huh?" he looked up, "oh, nothing just killing time, waiting for you." He said starting to walk towards me.

_How sweet. But seriously, for a Lockwood Mason is a horrible Lockwood. I should be ashamed, we should be ashamed, Elizabeth. _

I sighed and closed my eyes. _Why are you speaking to me right now, George? _

I put my hands on my hips, "are you looking for something, Mason?" I took a step closer.

_Eliza, Eliza, _George chuckled, _don't you ever study? You're powerful right now and so am I. I can talk to you whenever I want to, but you can't see me and I can't touch you. You need to feed; you're starving me by the hour. _

Mason nodded, "yeah actually. By any chance do you know where I can find any old family artifact stuff? Heirlooms?"

George gave out a _humph _of disapproval towards his descendant. His voice echoed in my mind and it was almost as if he were whispering it into my ear.

"What did you drain your trust fund already?" I asked jokingly.

"I did that when I was twenty two. No I'm just looking for this old piece of moms. Dad gave it to her when they got married. It's a sentimental value. Probably passed down to Richard and it should still be in the house here somewhere," he put his hands on his hips lazily and looked around.

_He's lying, I can tell from the look on his face, _George hissed, _don't trust him, Eliza. _

I ignored George and shrugged to Mason. "What does it look like?"

"It's a moon stone," I stiffened at his answer, "it's about the size of a hockey puck. It's old, ugly, and has minimal monetary value."

_Don't tell him, Eliza. You're smarter than that. He doesn't mean well with it and you almost died getting it. Do you want to hand it over to him? _George's voice questioned.

_No, I don't. Why would Mason want it anyway? _I tried to stay calm, but I was radiating with anger and so was George. Mason didn't mean good with it.

"How dare you say that?" I shouted, "You're lying!"

Mason stepped back and put his hands up in surrender, "So you know where it is then?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I know where it is," I hissed, "I almost died receiving it." I knew exactly where it was. It was in my care and I've been holding it for over a hundred years, but I'm not about to tell him that, "that moonstone is very, very powerful and can kill you. It can kill every vampire and werewolf in the entire universe. Do you want that, Mason?"

He stood there silently, "I-I'm sorry."

_He better be, _George mumbled.

"Who'd you get it from?" he asked politely.

"They swore me to secrecy," I said. Why was he asking these many questions?

He nodded, "so, are you going to the carnival tonight? I heard it's gonna be a blast or whatever they call it these days."

I nodded, "yes, I'll go."

Mason nodded and raised an eyebrow, "something's bothering you. Isn't it? Besides the moonstone."

"Mason, I met my brother today. He's changed. I don't think he changed in a good way though…"

Mason stood up straighter and held a disgusted look on his face, "Where is he? I'm going to kill that piece of," he stopped himself, "For what he did to you, he deserves to die."

I shook my head, "thank you for your protectiveness. You're the only one I can trust right now."

_Well that was a slap in the face, _George murmured. I did feel bad, for George is with me every minute.

Mason nodded, "I still am sorry though. For the hell he put you through."

I looked to the dark wooden floors and tried not to think of it, "Don't mention it."

**The next chapter will explain what happened with Damon and Elizabeth, I promise. Please review! **


	17. A Change of Heart

**A/N / Summary: This is probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Over 7,000 words long! Stefan and Elena meet Elizabeth and memories are once again brought up. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but I've been editing a lot on this. Okay, so I wanted to thank ninja princess LW for liking and reviewing my story and I wanted to thank Dean's secret Love for reviewing their honest opinion. You all inspire me so much and I just wanted to thank you all for that. Hope you like this chapter **

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_April 19__th__, 2010_

_Stefan's POV _

The fairgrounds were jammed packed with people, everyone laughing and shouting. I saw Damon leaning against a wall watching something with interest. I rejoined him and rolled my eyes, "You're lurking."

Damon grimaced, "I'm observing." And as if on cue the scent hit me. It was the smell of the ocean. I was doused into a beautiful wave and it caught my attention immediately. I looked up and saw her, Elizabeth. Her red hair was straightened with dark brown streaks and she wore a short jean skirt and a white slinky tank top. She was watching Mason and Tyler Lockwood in a game of arm wrestling. I was about to walk over and talk to Elizabeth, but I was stopped by Damon's hand, "Cool it down, brother. You'll be able to meet Eliza Lockwood soon and her brother Mason."

I raised a brow, "brother?"

Damon held a disgusted look on his face, "yes, she's compelled everyone in town almost. It's amazing how much Power one vampire can hold."

I nodded Tyler beat someone at arm wrestling and then Mason wanted to give it a try. "Enter the uncle," Damon said with a grin.

"That's ridiculous," I mumbled to myself, but Mason beat Tyler easily without a sweat.

Damon patted me on the back, "Stefan wants to go!"

I nodded and walked towards the table where they were holding the contest, "sure I'll give it a shot."

Mason nodded at me and we held hands and soon the battle began. I used all my strength trying to push his hand down, but eventually Mason won. Elizabeth cheered and clapped her hands, "go Mason!" she called out, "Can I try?" she asked.

Tyler looked over with a raised brow, "you're a girl."

"And you're sexist now move aside and let me take down your uncle."

I moved away and she didn't even seem to notice me, like she never knew me. She grabbed Mason's hand and the bell rang and soon the fight was on. Elizabeth's arm flexed and her muscles bulged. Soon enough Mason's arm was on the table and his forehead had some sweat on it.

"You didn't even try, Mason," Tyler complained.

Mason looked over, "I actually did."

I couldn't take it anymore. I took Elizabeth's arm and pulled her to me, "I need to talk to you, Elizabeth."

Mason grabbed my arm and pushed me to the side with such force it couldn't even be one of a vampire, "leave my sister alone!"

Elizabeth hushed Mason and looked at me, "who the hell are you?"

"You know _exactly _who I am," I hissed. Elizabeth held the most scared look and she truly did look at me like I was a monster. "Elizabeth please do something," I whispered for only she could hear.

Tyler started to push me to the side too although he knew me and we went to school together, but in the Lockwoods, family comes first. "She obviously doesn't know you, Stefan. So I think you should back off!"

"I'll see you again, later. Alright, Stefan? Don't make a scene." Elizabeth seemed serious and she seemed human, but had strength of something much more.

I nodded and stalked off, back to Damon. I pulled Damon aside and he looked me straight in the eye, "is it just me, Stefan or is Mason a…"

I shook my head, "no, no. It wasn't that kind of strength, but it wasn't human either. And Elizabeth…if she could beat Mason what the heck is she?"

"Elizabeth, or should I say Eliza, is obviously a Lockwood now. What is up with that family? If they're not vampires what the hell are they?" Damon asked in annoyance.

"Maybe they're ninja turtles," I said jokingly.

"You're not funny," Damon answered flatly.

"Or maybe zombies. Werewolves, perhaps?" I asked.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I don't want any of the comic book bull crap. This is serious."

A guy, I think his name is Carter walked by. Damon looked at him and all of a sudden pushed him up against the wall by his shoulders, "I need you to pick a fight with someone. No not someone, someone's. Pick a fight with Tyler Lockwood and his aunt and uncle." Damon compelled.

"Damon, don't do this," I pleaded.

"It's just an experiment. Get them mad. Don't back down no matter what you do. Even if there's a girl, don't back down."

Carter nodded, "I won't back down."

Damon patted his back and pushed him off into the crowd, "I know you won't"

"You do realize he's going to get hurt, right?" I asked. I can't believe my brother was doing this. It was just like New York City all over again.

"No, someone is going to become mad with rage," Damon shrugged simply.

"What's this going to accomplish?" I asked. It was always hard to figure out Damon's motives and his twisted mind.

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes. Maybe it's going to be the bulky, supernatural uncle or perhaps the preppy, but stronger than Chuck Norris aunt slash sister. Maybe even both. That'll be even better."

I walked into the school parking lot where I was to observe how Tyler reacted. Carter walked past him and pushed Tyler with his shoulder.

Tyler looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "watch where you're going."

Carter turned around, "you got a problem?"

Tyler threw his arms up in the air, "yeah, you walked right into me."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"You're kidding right?"

Then Carter pushed Tyler, but he tried to stay calm, "you better back off." But Carter only pushed him again.

Tyler pointed a finger at him, "if you hit me again I swear to God I'll," Carter then punched Tyler square in the face. Tyler finally got ticked off and he finally grabbed Carter by the underarms and started hitting him in anger.

Mason ran into the parking lot and pulled Carter off of Tyler and Elizabeth pulled Tyler away. Mason pushed Carter away, "what the hell man?!"

Carter started walking toward Mason again, but he strangled him and Carter punched him. Carter pushed Mason against the car and the alarm started going off. Tyler was about to go after Carter, but Elizabeth attacked him first. She strangled him to the ground and hissed at him with her fangs bared. Her eyes glowed a bright yellow and so did Mason's. What were they?

Tyler raised his brows, "y-your eyes," he stuttered.

Elizabeth choked Carter and her claws dug into the flesh of his neck. He started to bleed and that's when Mason pulled Elizabeth off of him, "come on lets go." Elizabeth nodded and the Lockwoods ran off back into the woods.

I ran to Carter to help him up. He held onto his neck and he had a confused look on his face, "why did I just do that?"

_Because my brother compelled you to beat up the Lockwoods, _I thought mentally, "you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," I answered thoughtfully.

_Tyler's POV _

I was so confused and a little afraid. Why did Eliza and Mason's eyes turn yellow? Did I see fangs for teeth on Eliza? How did they have such skilled moves like that? And the question that was bothering me the most: how could Eliza be so strong?

"Well we're home, safe territory. Enough with the silence," I said.

Mason and Eliza started to walk away from me. "I told you to leave it alone," Mason said plainly.

"What were those moves you two pulled?" I asked. The stunts that they did in the parking lot only a god could do.

"Brazilian martial arts, we took some classes a while back in Miami," Eliza turned around with her hands in her skirt pockets. She leaned on the side of the wall and her red and brown tresses fell over one of her green eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Eliza."

Mason shrugged, "she's not lying."

"I saw something!" I pressed on. I sounded like an idiot, but I knew what I saw.

Eliza got up and walked up to me her face just a foot from mine, "you didn't see anything."

"I saw both of your eyes," I said, "they glowed!"

Mason walked up besides Eliza, "reflection of a car headlight maybe, that's all."

I rolled my eyes, "reflection of a car headlight…" I said mockingly. I pointed a finger at them and shouted, "you really expect me to believe that!?"

Eliza's face reddened, "Tyler! You want to know what you saw?! You saw us get ticked off because we had to come and pull our nephew's delinquent ass out of a fight!" Her fists clenched at her sides and I thought she would hit me.

Mason touched her shoulder and pulled her out of the room, "come on Liz, Tyler will learn."

They walked out of the room and left me standing with questions that I don't think will be answered anytime soon.

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_April 20__th__, 2010_

_Elena's POV _

Stefan sat next to me on the couch with his arm wrapped around me and Damon sat in the chair next to us. Alaric sat on the couch across from us and took a sip of his coffee, "what seems to be the problem?" he asked. I personally didn't know what we were here for either. I just came this morning and they were all sitting here like this, talking intently. Stefan's hand was on his knee and his leg was bouncing and Damon ringed his hands together over and over again. They seemed to be sweaty too. Why were they so nervous? What weren't they telling me? Something was amiss and it was making the two Salvatore brothers giddy.

"Um," Stefan started, "me and Damon at the carnival last night saw the Lockwoods. One of them was our sister, Elizabeth. They seemed to have a strength I've never seen before. And the Gilbert device effects both Mason and Elizabeth. Mason is stronger than me and Elizabeth's stronger than Mason. And last night they got into a fight and…their eyes glowed a bright yellow."

This was what it was all about? Something horrible must have happened with Elizabeth and her brothers to make them look this guilty. There hasn't been any recent killing except for Carter, who was killed by Caroline last night. How bad could Elizabeth be?

Alaric raised an eyebrow, "excuse me, but did you say your sister? And you said she's staying with the Lockwoods and her eyes glowed yellow. Is she a vampire or something else?"

"She's a vampire. I turned her, but she is way stronger than the average vampire. She must've compelled all of the Lockwoods to believe she is Mason Lockwood's sister and Tyler's aunt." Stefan said.

I haven't met Elizabeth yet and I'm not sure if I want to. Damon crossed his arms over his chest, "you turned our sister against her own will. No wonder why she hates you."

Stefan turned his own sister?! Well he turned Damon, sort of…in a way, but why?

Stefan looked at Damon, "correct me if I'm wrong, but you said she hated you too. Why?"

Damon stared at the floor, "let Elizabeth tell you…" he mumbled with a guilty expression on his face. Damon? Guilty? It seemed impossible.

Alaric nodded, taking it all in probably, like I was. "The only solution I can come with is Elizabeth and Mason being lycanthropes, but I don't know how if it's even possible since Elizabeth is a vampire."

Lycanthropes? I've only heard about them in stories and in movies, "wait, lycanthrope as in werewolf?"

Damon shook his head, "it's impossible. I don't believe it, way too weird."

"Is it?" Stefan asked, "I believe you Alaric, but would that make Elizabeth a hybrid of some sort?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "I've been on this planet for one hundred and sixty some on years, and never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hells are they?"

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked professionally with his hands together.

"Because vervain didn't affect the Mayor at Founder's Day, but the Gilbert device did and it also affected his son Tyler," Damon said.

"And," Stefan added, "At the school carnival Mason and Elizabeth exhibited inhuman behavior when they got in that fight…it suggests it's some sort of supernatural entity."

Alaric was quiet for some time until Damon spoke up, "Rick we don't know what we are dealing with. If this wolf man slash woman thing is true, we have seen enough movies to know it is not good. It means Mason and Elizabeth are real life Lon Chaney's and Tyler just might be Lon Chaney junior, which means Bela Lugosi meaning me, is totally screwed."

I thought all of this through. Could it be possible that the Lockwoods were werewolves and that Elizabeth was a hybrid? Sure, I have a vampire boyfriend, but this is just too weird. Stefan and Damon were both strong, is it even possible another being could be stronger? So I suggested the one place where we could get the facts. The place where all of the answers of legends were said. The place where my mother worked and studied for the last of her human days, "How about we go to Jenna's office?"

_Elizabeth's POV _

Carol and I were talking in the study about the Council. I heard Tyler come in from his daily jog and he burst through the study doors.

"Have you ever been down to the old ruins in the woods?" he asked.

_I have, _George thought.

"Well good morning to you too, Tyler," I said jokingly.

Carol ignored me and so did Tyler, "the ones on the Lockwood estate?" Carol asked.

Tyler nodded, "yeah. Do you two know anything about it?"

Carol was about to answer, but I got my answers out first, "it was the original plantation house. Beautiful architecture and if it hadn't burnt to the ground you'd probably be living in it."

_Ugh, don't remind me the house that I built just for you was burnt down. Those idiot Fells. _George mumbled.

_I'm sorry George…_ I whispered back, _the house was beautiful. _

"What's the deal with the freaky underground cellar?" Tyler asked. I stiffened he found it? He found the place where we kept George? He found the place where Mason was when he turned? Tyler took a seat next to me.

"We don't talk about those kinds of rooms, Tyler," Carol said.

"Why not?" Tyler asked.

"Well, this is the South honey, and no one likes to think about the old slave days," Carol said.

Mason then walked into the room casually, now back from his run, "hey, what are you guys talking about?"

Tyler shrugged, "we were just talking about the old Lockwood property. I'm planning on taking some friends over to the swimming hole tonight, if that's alright with you, mom."

"Sure, just be careful. If anybody gets hurt on our property we are liable."

Tyler nodded, "of course."

I was in the passenger side of the 4x4 and Mason had some old country song playing low on the radio. It was going to be a full moon tonight and I needed to help him with the transformation. We were nearing the water hole and saw a bunch of teenagers in bathing suits and drinking. The men were trying to impress the girls and the girls were gossiping and talking about things we would never talk about in 1864.

Mason stopped and rolled down the window to talk to Tyler who was walking towards us, "are you busting us or are you joining us?" Tyler asked.

"Neither. I would like to join, Tyler, but I got to help Mason," I said.

Mason grimaced, "just make sure everyone is out of here by dark, alright?"

"What happens after dark?" Tyler asked.

_Wow, _George said, _is he stupid or is he just trying to funny? 'What happens after dark?' _he said mockingly.

Why did Tyler have to be so annoying, "someone ends up wasted and at the bottom of the lake. That's what happens, Tyler." I said.

Tyler laughed, but Mason and I were serious. "You heard your mom. The family is liable if anything happens," Mason said.

Tyler put his hands in the air, "come on, don't be party killers."

"Tyler," I said coolly, "we didn't say you had to stop partying, just take it somewhere else. Okay?"

"Alright, we'll be out of here," Tyler said in defeat.

I nodded and Mason started to drive towards the end of the estate. That's when I saw him again. Stefan was with some blonde chick and they were talking. Both Mason and I glared at him and Stefan looked back with a serious expression on his face.

It started to get dark out and we weren't even close. "Go faster!" I said. Every second it seemed to get darker and darker. The moon shined and Mason started to scream out in pain. His hands went to his head and the car swerved. "Move, I'm driving," I said in a rush. I crawled over him and he crawled beneath me. I sat in the seat and floored on the gas. We were going over eighty miles and still we weren't close to the cellar. I guess we should've left earlier. Mason's screams started to grow louder and his body was ripping apart. I slammed on the brakes and quickly got out of the car and opened the passenger door, "come on Mason we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way." He fell to the ground and I grabbed the chains from the back of the car. I started getting it around Mason's wrists and I looped it around the tree. I couldn't get his ankles though, they kept moving, but I tried my hardest and finally held them down. I sat next to Mason as his body convulsed and he was sweating up a storm, "shh, everything's going to be alright, Mason. We've done this before." I started humming the song George sang to me and Mason's head fell into my lap as his limbs stretched out everywhere.

"You should leave, Liz," Mason cried, "I don't want to hurt you."

I shook my head and kept on rubbing his head and patting his outstretched back, "I am not going anywhere, Mason."

I stayed with him until he started to growl. I went in the front of the car with my back turned to Mason. Hearing some crackling of branches made me look up only to see Stefan, "what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Seeing what all the commotion is about. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," I said in a high pitched voice. Behind the car there was a growl that gave it all away.

Stefan started walking towards the car, "no, Stefan. It's dangerous." I begged, but he didn't listen and in a result to his stupidity he was flung in the air and landed on his back on the forest floor, "leave!" I shouted at him. He nodded and ran off into the darkness. The growling went on, but it stopped when I heard the breaking of chains. Mason was loose. "Dang it!" I hissed under my breath.

I ran into the woods. I needed a head start. I stopped when I got to the old ruins where I was supposed to lock up Mason. There was a bleeding guy on the ground and Stefan was trying to pull that blonde girl away.

"Wait! What is it?!" the girl asked in a whiney voice.

"It's a werewolf. He will try to kill us and he can," Stefan told her.

Tyler came from behind the ruins, "hey! What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"What are _you_ doing?" I asked, the Lockwood trademark of reverse psychology shining through.

That's when the blonde chick fell on the ground with the wolf; I mean Mason was on top of her growling. She cried and tried to get away, but he pinned her down. How could Mason do this? We've talked about thinking like ourselves when we turn into wolves. I can turn into a werewolf when I wanted to, but still it was hard. I pushed Mason away from her and grabbed him by the muzzle. I looked into his eyes and murmured, "You know me, Mason. It's Eliza. Please calm down. You know me."

Mason looked into my eyes, gave a final growl and left. When I stood up all eyes were on me.

"How'd you do that?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, Tyler," I choked back. I didn't know I was crying until I heard my own voice.

I drove Tyler and Mason home. Mason and I explained everything clearly about lycanthropy to Tyler. He was confused and upset and I felt sympathy towards him. He might not be my real nephew, but he was a Lockwood and possibly my grandson six times removed and that was enough for me.

When we got home Tyler went upstairs silently. I sat Mason down on the living room couch and got him some comfortable clothes, a bowl of tomato soup, water and some Advil to loosen his muscles. We sat on the couch together and watched some game show that I haven't seen before. Mason slurped up his tomato soup and moaned, "dang, Liz. How do you make this stuff so good?"

George sighed, _ah, I remember when you did this to me after I turned. Those were the days._

I shrugged, "I've had a long time to learn," I said simply, "You feeling better?" I asked, rubbing his back.

He nodded and took a swig of water, "yeah, thanks to you. I know you might not be my real sister, but you're more of a sibling to me than Richard ever was. He really didn't care much for me." I guess that's what Mason and George had in common. Richard and Henry were the favorites whereas Mason and George were the outsiders.

I smiled, "thank you, Mason. That means a lot to me."

After Mason went to bed I did something really stupid, but I had to know. He was my brother and that blonde chick may have been Stefan's girlfriend. I needed to apologize and see if everything was alright. As much as I hated Stefan I think he changed. I needed to say I'm sorry, before we separate again.

I trembled as I knocked on the new and approved Salvatore door. The door swung open and Stefan stood before me, "what do you want?" he asked.

"T-the girl, is she alright? The blonde one that you were with, Mason didn't hurt her did he?" I asked with concern.

"She has a name, it's Caroline. And yes she's fine. You can leave now," he said with a tough voice that wasn't Stefan's. He changed.

_Be polite to my lady you piece of filth! _George shouted.

_Why is he being so mean, George? _I asked. My voice was shaky.

_I don't know love, I don't know… _

Then everything stumbled out, "Stefan I am so sorry for what I did in New York City. It was such a long time ago, but I still feel guilty. I've changed since then, Stefan. I drink from the blood of animals. I am going to admit though on rare occasion I have a human just to keep up with my strength, but I just came to say I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" I asked hopefully.

Confusion flashed across Stefan's face, but he finally said, "Yes, I forgive you. Would you like to come in? I want you to meet someone and I have some questions to ask you." He opened the door wide and shyly I stepped in. I wonder when Stefan built this place or if he even built it at all. It was beautiful in an old fashioned way.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked, being the perfect host. I didn't notice the burning in the back of my throat until he mentioned something about drinking.

_Heck yes, I'm starving! _George said. I haven't drunken anything since Mason and I left Miami. The back of my throat burned, "yes. Whatever you have will be fine."

"Human or animal?" Stefan asked politely.

_Human for two, please. _

"Human, but if it's not donated I'm not having it," I followed him into the kitchen where he opened the refrigerator. He pulled out a packet filled to the rim with blood. Stefan tossed it to me and I caught it before it almost hit the floor. Stefan opened a cupboard and got out two dark green mugs. He handed one to me and I poured the sweet smelling blood into it. I haven't drunk human blood in six months. I sipped it and looked up at Stefan questioningly, "who was the person you wanted me to meet?"

"Okay, when you see her I don't want you to freak her out by running up and hugging her or something like that, alright?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"You'll see. Just follow me," he gestured to the stairs and I followed him up. Who was it? Was this a trap or something? He opened a door to a room with a bunch of games and stuff in it. I looked around and my eyes landed on her. Her hair was straightened and she looked at me with furrowed brows and her head was tilted to the side. It was Katherine.

I smiled, "it's been forever, Katherine. Why are you here?" I asked. Stefan was right, I _did_ want to run up and hug her.

"I'm not Katherine," she said. Well her voice was exactly the same but the only difference was that her hair was straightened, but mine was too.

I laughed, "What's the joke?" And that's when I smelled her blood and heard her heart beating fast.

Stefan stepped forward, "You see Elizabeth, this is Elena, a direct descendant from Katherine. She's human and she's called a doppelganger. It's weird I know, but she's my girlfriend and I just wanted you to know her, if you're staying in Mystic Falls and all."

Elena got up from her spot on the window seat and walked over to me. She stuck her hand out, "it's nice to meet you, Elizabeth. Stefan and Damon have both told me a lot about you."

I took her hand and shook it. She smelt exactly like Katherine too, like lemons and ginger. "It's nice to meet you too. You seem a lot nicer than Katherine, that's for sure."

Elena smiled, "thanks. So Stefan said you are a hybrid or something like that. My friends and I are doing research on it. Can you by any chance tell me how you became one?" she asked politely.

I looked over at Stefan, "how did you even know I was a hybrid?"

"Your eyes glowed when you beat up Carter." He said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

I nodded, "I see…well I became a hybrid when a werewolf bit me."

"But I thought a werewolf bite could kill a vampire," Elena said.

I nodded, "yes it can, but it couldn't kill me because I was not a regular vampire. You see, a werewolf bit me when I was human and Katherine gave me her blood to drink shortly after to heal me. The vampire DNA took over the werewolf DNA and vice versa leaving me to be human. When Stefan turned me into a vampire the werewolf side became dormant until a werewolf bit me. I then became a hybrid."

"When did you get bitten?" asked Stefan, a hint of worry was in his voice.

"There was this testing thing that I was a part of. We were testing solutions and cures to vampirism and lycanthropy. A werewolf and I were put into a room together. It was a full moon and the werewolf lost control and bit me," I lifted up my t-shirt to show the big scar on my stomach where the werewolf bit me. Elena gasped and I put my shirt down, "ever since then I've been a hybrid. I can change whenever I want to and the sun doesn't affect me anymore. And we can see when someone is lying."

Stefan stiffened, "Okay, now it's time for my question. Why are you and Damon enemies? I don't understand what split you apart."

_I told you were going to have to face it sometime, _George said smartly.

_Shut up, _I hissed.

_But I'm still right. _

I looked down at the floor, "why do you have to bring that up?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but I need to know. Maybe I can help you," Stefan said. And from the corner of my eye I saw Elena nod.

"Well," I started, "it's no happy story, but in New York City when you saw mine and Damon's Power... we took it all the way to Romania."

_Flashback_

_Maramures, Romania _

_August 8__th__, 1898_

_Elizabeth's POV _

Damon has been watching me like a hawk ever since we bought this old palace, but lately he has been letting me be free from his grasp for a while and leaving me with nobody but me…and George. George has gotten stronger since leaving New York. There was so much blood in Romania and Damon brought at least twenty-five people in everyday. Every ounce of blood I drank George grew an ounce stronger. He would talk to me and it seemed like he was right next to me. He filled my dreams and didn't look as transparent as a ghost anymore.

I looked over the balcony to the dead gardens below. Damon didn't bother to do anything about them or make the flowers bloom. It was nearing dinner and Damon has brought at least six people. It kind of depends on his mood. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. It was probably one of our many slaves asking me to come to supper. I enjoyed the sun light with my necklace and smiled.

My smile faded when a rather large hand clamped down on my shoulder like a crow to a tree branch. I took in a sharp breath and I heard my older brother chuckle behind me, "How wonderful you look this evening, Katherine." I sighed when I knew for sure that it was him. But I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Why was he calling me Katherine? Damon pulled himself closer to me so my back was to his chest, "you are very beautiful, Katherine." He kissed my neck.

I shrunk back, "thank you…is someone here? Do we need to act? Why are you calling me Katherine?" he didn't reply and just kept kissing my neck, "Damon what are you doing?!"

George growled, noticeably angry with my own smutty brother kissing me, but he could do nothing to help me, no one could. I was trapped between Damon and the balcony, "Damon stop!" I shouted. Damon turned me around quickly so I was facing him. One hand was on the small of my back while the other was caressing my face.

He bent his head down towards me and whispered, "I love you, Katherine." And before I could even react his lips smashed into mine. I struggled to get away, but he held me close. I cried and George's voice invaded my mind, _Elizabeth, his groin, knee him in the groin! Make it hurt! I want him to scream in pain! That...That... _George couldn't find the words to say.

I took his advice and put my knee in between his legs for a moment I pretended to like Damon this way too and when he least expected it I thrust my knee up and into his groin. I heard a shout of pain and Damon collapsed to the old cemented floor. _That's my girl. Excellent work, _George said. Damon glared up at me, "You slut!" His face twisted up, but George kept on giving me commands, _Run, Elizabeth, run! _

I got up and when I was about to run away Damon grabbed my ankle and made me fall. Damon took my ankle in both of his hands and he twisted it as hard as he could. The appalling snap was all I could hear. A shriek of agony bounced off of the bare walls and I realized that it was mine. _No! _George screamed in my head, _Elizabeth; kick him in the face with your other foot! Dislocate his jaw entirely. _

And so I did. I swung the leg that he didn't hold towards his head and kicked him square in the jaw. Damon shouted in pain and blood poured from his mouth all out onto the grey cement. His hands went to his face and I crawled as quickly as possible when my ankle became numb I got up on my feet and ran with a limp. I heard Damon start to get up behind me and when I heard his trudges I took off the heels that he bought me and through them both at his head. He stumbled over with a cry and I smiled.

I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go to my bedroom for that was on the other side of the castle. The study? The servants quarters perhaps? I didn't know what to do. _Left, Elizabeth, go to the left and up the stairs. _George commanded. I knew I should've gone to George for when I was just lurking around the castle he probably studied the floor patterns.

I followed him throughout the whole castle and soon Damon was catching up to me. My ankle throbbed and I didn't even notice Damon was behind me before he tackled me to the ground from behind. I was beneath him and I looked up at the horrible monster. His jaw turned to the side and his lips were all bloody, "I tell you I love you and you do _this _to me?! Katherine how could you do this to me?!" he screamed.

I cried, "I-I don't l-love you like that, Damon. And I'm not Katherine!" I shouted. How could he compare me to _her_?!

There was an evil in his eye as he said, "I think I might change your mind." He grabbed me by the hair and kissed me forcefully. Damon kissed me so much I wanted to gag. What was happening? Why was he doing this to me? He grabbed the hem of my skirts and tried pulling them up and I cried uncontrollably. It was horrible and disgusting. Why? Why?! There must be something that happened to Damon to make him want to do this to me. I trembled beneath him. Damon grabbed the puffy sleeve of my white silk and satin dress and pulled it down.

I could almost see George searching for a way to get me out of this and so was I. My arms were free and I grabbed Damon by the neck and squeezed it until his face turned purple. I threw him off of me and ran to the room George directed me to. I locked the door and put chairs and tables and book shelves in front of it just in case. My head was dizzy from everything that happened. My eyes fluttered closed and I collapsed to the wooden floor. My last thought was: why Katherine?

I opened my eyes slowly and when my vision came back Damon was sitting in a chair with his elbows on the arms and his hands intertwined. I backed away. How did he get in here? How? Why? I shuttered as I remembered what happened the previous night.

Damon looked at me with sad eyes, "don't be frightened, I wanted to…apologize, with a gift."

A gift? Does he honestly think that I would forgive him for what he did with a gift? "No." I said flatly, "thanks, but no."

He frowned, "now come on, Katherine. I spent a lot of money on this gift I got for you. I promise I won't touch you again like that. I won't even touch you when an outsider is around."

I furrowed my brows, "how am I to trust you after what you did? It was sick and disgusting. No offense or anything, but I'm never going to kiss you. Never," I put my hands on my hips, "why are you calling me Katherine?"

"You're just going to have to trust me," he said with a smile on his face. He looked sincere. Should I believe him? George wasn't there to give me any answers for I was weak and so was he.

I got up on my feet, "fine. Where's your gift?" I asked.

Damon smiled, "its outside. It's huge." He gestured towards the door that lead outside, "follow me."

My hand quivered to my neck to make sure it was still there and Damon didn't take it off in my sleep. Everything that was important to me was on me. My wedding ring, my lapis lazuli necklace, a few pictures of my family and friends were placed inside the diary Stefan gave me which was in a pocket on the inside of my dress. And inside my stocking were a silver knife and a wooden stake. I always left my room in the morning prepared for anything that might come.

I followed Damon outside and saw men carry paintings, tapestries, decorative swords and many more objects into the castle. "What is all of this?" I asked.

"I lied, it didn't cost much…" Damon shrugged, "you've always said the castle was boring. Well you won't be my problem anymore."

I looked at him in confusion. A huge bulky man came to us with his hands crossed, "is this the vampire you were talking about Count Salvatore?" he asked. The man looked at me with disgust.

"What is he talking about Damon?" I asked, "I don't understand."

"You denied my love so now I'm denying you," Damon shrugged.

I still didn't understand. I looked at the bulky man for an answer and he replied, "The Count and I have come to…an arrangement."

My body trembled and Damon laughed, "You, Katherine, for all of this. Robert O' King is giving me the better end of the deal though." Damon said, gesturing to all of the goods.

"No," I gasped. Two other bulky men grabbed me by the arms, stabbed me in the stomach quickly with a stake and pulled me to a carriage, "no! No! Damon, please!" I shouted. I tried fighting the men; although I was a vampire they were huge. It was like David fighting two Goliaths, but obviously I wasn't going to win.

Damon's cruel laugh echoed through the air, "I think I'm getting the better end of the deal, don't you?" he asked mockingly.

Tears came to my eyes as they shoved me into the carriage. Vervain sprigs were covering the entire floor like hay covering a horse's stall. It burned everywhere I touched. I grabbed the bars of the carriage door, but they must've been greased with vervain because it burnt there too. I stood in the carriage and cried, "why are you doing this Damon?!"

"It's better this way," he said.

"You aren't my brother anymore," I screamed. I put my hands to my head and I felt a wave of something I've never felt before as the carriage jerked forward. It was a pang of insanity. I curled up into a ball and cried hysterically, "I can't see the sky. I can't see, George." I whimpered. George wasn't here though. He couldn't be here. I looked out and saw Damon walk to the castle with a smile on his face as he waved me goodbye.

_Stefan's POV_

_Present Day _

I shivered as Elizabeth explained her story. How could he?! To his own sister! My sister! My fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly. I looked over at Elena her bottom lip trembled as she looked off into space. Could my brother really do this? Yes. He's done horrible things in the past, but _this_? When I came to Mystic Falls Damon followed and a terrible list of events happened shortly after. I could feel my face turn a bright red as I hissed, "I'm gonna kill him."

I flicker of a smile appeared on Elizabeth's face. Elena still had that bewildered look on her face as she looked down at the floor. It was as if she were about to determine if she would hate Damon forever or not. I already want to kill him. Tear him apart and burn him to pieces and then whatever parts were left I would feed to the wolves.

"Who's Robert O' King?" Elena asked, still staring at the floor in shock. It was as if the answer was bad she'd never speak to Damon again.

Elizabeth was about to answer but I answered for her, "Robert O' King was a business man and his trade was vampires. He would take any vampire he could get his hands on, take them to his place and torture them to barely nothing and then throw them into fights with large animals such as mountain lions, bears, wolves, crocodiles, anything. and when he didn't get the attention he wanted he would take the vampire's teeth, hair, eyes, blood and sell them to whoever that wanted them."

"I was there for _five _years!" Elizabeth hissed through clenched teeth, "He sold me off like an animal just because I didn't act like Katherine for him. I could've died there and yet he still didn't seem to care."

Elena frowned, "I-I'm so sorry, Damon put you through that," she whispered.

"It's fine. I'm alive. I'm breathing. Someone saved me and all of the other vampires in at Robert O' King's place. I can't tell you who saved me though. He swore me to secrecy. Although I'm fine, I still will hate Damon forever…" Elizabeth said.

I nodded, "I do too. Damon is a sick and twisted psychotic vampire. Thank you for telling me this Elizabeth. This is probably the worst he has ever done. Now I know that I can never fully trust my brother…"

Elena shook, "and I was just starting to trust him, too." She said in disappointment. Elena put a perfectly manicured hand to her head, "I'm never going to talk to him again. This is too much."

I looked up at Elizabeth, "Why are you acting this way, Elizabeth? Why are you being so kind to me when the last time I saw you, you despised me?"

Elizabeth shrugged her skinny shoulders, "because I need at least one brother to trust," she said simply.

**Don't go off hating me because I made Damon look bad! It will all be explained and for those Delena fans…there is hope for them in this story! Please review and have a merry, merry Christmas. :-D **


	18. The Necklace

**Did you like that last chapter or not? I was afraid I made Damon into too harsh of a character. I'm not sure if Elizabeth's and Damon's friendship will come back, because I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think. Damon will make a dangerous enemy. Read and Review! Thanks. **

_Mystic Grill_

_April 21__st__, 2010_

_Elena's POV _

I was sitting at the Mystic Grill alone studying for some World History test, but I couldn't concentrate. I just kept on reading the same line over and over again, I couldn't get my mind off of the whole conversation Stefan and I had with Elizabeth last night.

I jumped when Damon sat by me, "So _this_ is where you spend your time when you're not busy stabbing people in the back." He said.

The other day when we were at Isobel's office I tricked him into telling me the truth about Katherine and me. It wasn't really stabbing him in the back; I was just using his own tactics against him. I ignored him and got up out of my chair and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

I still ignored him and opened the door to the parking lot. I threw my things into the car and Damon waved. "Fine, I guess I'll see you at Jenna's barbeque."

Jenna, my aunt and 'caretaker' or whatever was having a barbeque for a get together with Mason and Elizabeth Lockwood. She said they were old high school friends and that they wanted to reconnect. It wasn't a lie. Jenna actually knew Elizabeth in high school. Elizabeth said she came to Mystic Falls around that time. Damon's just going to dig up dirt on Mason and Elizabeth. He didn't know that Stefan and I saw her last night.

A lady came by and gave Damon a box, "Perfect. Thank you. I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way." The woman nodded at Damon and walked away.

I furrowed my brows and looked at him curiously. What was he planning? As if he could hear what I was thinking Damon smiled, "I'm gonna shove some silver in Mason and Eliza Lockwood tonight." And with that he walked back to his car.

How could he act so calm? That was his sister! My lips pursed in anger as I got the car started. Damon was impossible to understand. I despised him. I tried imagining myself hurting Jeremy and shuttered at the thought. If I hurt my brother I wouldn't be able to live with myself. How could Damon have no conscience?

_Lockwood Mansion_

_Elizabeth's POV _

Mason and I were heading out towards Jenna Sommer's house for a barbeque, but Tyler stopped us before we even got to the door.

"Hey, Mason? Eliza? You got a second?" Tyler asked.

Mason shook his head, "no, man, there's a barbeque at Jenna Sommers' house."

Tyler sighed and threw his arms up in the air, "come on; give me two minutes, alright? You can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out over here."

Mason stopped at the door and turned around to look at Tyler, "what do you want me to say, man? Yes, Liz and I turn into wolves. No, it's not gonna happen to you."

Tyler's eyes were wide, "how do you know that?"

I intervened, "because you are not going to trigger the curse. Your dad didn't know anything about the curse and neither did Mason until he became one."

He pointed at me, "and what about you, Eliza? How did you know?"

I sighed, "I knew, because…I did my research." It wasn't exactly true, but it was close enough.

He nodded in belief, "how do you become one, then?"

Mason laughed, "Ignorance is bliss, trust me."

Tyler's face started to turn red, "You two blow back into town with some big supernatural family secret and you expect me to not ask questions?!"

I smiled, "We can't say anything more, Tyler. I'm sorry, but it's just better if we didn't." Mason and I started heading out towards the door, but Tyler stopped us again.

"Hey. Mason, one more thing. Did you find that moon stone yet?" he asked.

My eyes widened and I shot daggers in between Mason and Tyler. How did Tyler know? Mason saw the expression on my face, "no. Did you?"

"What's so special about it?" Tyler asked shrugging, not seeming to see the alarmed look on my face. Now Tyler is looking for it too?

I could hear George give a smirk, _I told you. You can't trust this guy, Eliza. If he wants the moon stone Mason's not good. _

"I told you," Mason said, "It was our moms, sentimental value. Don't worry about it. Forget I asked."

After that Mason and I hurried to Jenna's house for the barbeque. I haven't seen Jenna in forever and she was one of my best friends in high school. As Mason was driving and humming the song on the radio I turned the moonstone over and over again in my pocket.

Mason looked over at me, "So why didn't you want me to have that moon stone again?" he asked.

I stared at the road ahead of us, "no reason."

_Gilbert House_

_Elena's POV _

My hands were shaking violently as I poured some chips into a big green punch bowl for the get together. Elizabeth was going to be here and so was Damon. It's going to be a blood bath. I didn't know much about Mason, but I had a feeling there was going to be some tension between the three of them and I vowed just to be the outsider who watched.

Caroline waited for me on the front porch. She couldn't stand being inside with all the blood. She was a newborn vampire and I guess I can understand her craving for blood. Stefan told me all about the feeling, "Thanks for letting me invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction."

Jenna who was setting the dining room table came up to me and leaned on the island counter, "Well she's not the plus one that I'm worried about? Why is Damon coming again?"

"Because Alaric is a pity taker," I said simply. It was Alaric who invited Damon. "Don't be nice to Damon; he's a jerk…and a pervert," I added.

Jenna became quiet, but the silence broke when the main hallway filled with laughter. Mason who was taller and more muscular than I thought he would look came in with an expensive bottle of wine. It read 1978 Montrachet. And on the bottom there was a price that read four thousand dollars "get the wine glasses," Mason boomed.

One thing was for sure with Elizabeth: she didn't look like a person that came from Mystic Falls; she's a whole new breed. Elizabeth wore a large old gray t-shirt that slung off one of her shoulders, but was tied in a knot just above her belly button. The shirt was so huge on her stick thin body it could've passed to be Mason's. She wore short shorts that showed off her jutted out hip bones. I didn't mind her inappropriate dressing for a get together and nobody else did either. Why was she so thin though? She was skinnier than me and I was considered as thin as a blade of grass at school. In her right hand she held a bunch of shot glasses and with her other she lifted up her Gucci glasses. Elizabeth sucked on a bright pink lollipop provocatively; she also had a pink streak in her hair that matched her lollipop. She had choppy bangs She took the lollipop out and smiled with her bright red lips at Jenna, "long time no see, Jay!" she said in a Southern Belle accent. From the outside Elizabeth looked like the crucial bad girl, a supernatural bad girl at that. She's all red hair and brown and pink streaked. I didn't know what she was on the inside though. She seemed sincere. Elizabeth looked like the type of person that you would love to hate, but hate to love.

I stayed in the corner hoping that Elizabeth was too excited to notice, but of course the odds were against me. She turned around, her green eyes darting and flashed a smile, "Elena?!" she asked in her preppy Southern accent, "What are you doing here?"

I was saved by Alaric who came in right after, "ooh, I see you brought the expensive stuff! I like you already."

Mason smiled, "just happy to be invited."

"Thank Rick, this was his idea," Jenna said gesturing to Alaric.

Elizabeth furrowed her light eyebrows, "really?" she didn't know who Alaric was so she held out her hand and he took it. She shook it and smiled, "I'm Eliza Lockwood. Are you Jenna's boyfriend?" They let go of hands and Alaric's face was clustered with realization that Elizabeth was Damon and Stefan's sister. Elizabeth looked him up and down, "he's a good one Jay!" she leaned over the counter and looked into Alaric's eyes with a flirtatious grin, "but don't you wish you met me first?" she said jokingly.

Alaric grimaced and Jenna laughed, "Eliza you haven't changed one bit."

_Elizabeth's POV _

"Hey," a mans voice called out. I stiffened, my hands clenched into fists at the sound of his voice. His scent hit me like fast paced train and it was so devastating to know he was in the same room as me. I could feel my face become as red as the lollipop I was sucking.

_Calm down, Eliza_, George murmured in my mind.

Mason and Jenna turned around and Alaric looked up. They all looked disappointed. I turned around with a frown on my face just to match the group.

"Damon." Jenna said flatly in and annoyed and disappointed voice.

Alaric grabbed a shot glass, "We were just doing shots. Let me get you a shot glass buddy."

Jenna frowned, "here, use mine," she growled and tossed it to Damon and walked out of the room. Alaric sighed and walked out too.

Damon gave a fake frown, "_she _doesn't like me very much."

I couldn't pretend anymore, neither could Mason. I could tell from the ticked off look he held on his face. I slammed the shot glass down on the table, "her too, huh? What did you do to her? Try to rape her? Kill her? Torture her?"

Damon held a puzzled look on his face. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and walked out of the room with Alaric and Jenna.

The rest of the day went on with playing Pictionary, eating peach cobbler and pizza, downing a few more shots and sharing old high school stories. Mason and I were in the kitchen alone cleaning some dishes with Jenna.

"I have to go upstairs and get something," Jenna said and rushed up stairs.

"So, my hybrid sister and her so called werewolf brother return," I heard Damon say behind us.

Mason and I turned around. Mason, who stuck up for me ever since I joined his family spoke, "how did you know about us?"

Damon gave a grin that made me want to claw off his face, "Rick was a big help."

I shook my head and looked down at the floor, "Damon, just go. Okay?"

"No I won't go you little b-," Damon stepped towards me, but Mason blocked him.

"Come on man, just back off. She doesn't want to fight. Eliza's had enough of those," Mason said.

"You almost killed my brother, now I'm kind of ticked. So _you _better back off," Damon shoved Mason's in the chest.

"That was an accident. I broke out of my chains when I turned," Mason said defensively.

Damon smirked, "what? Sissy didn't tie you up on the tree good enough, dog?" he looked over at me, "why are you even helping him, Elizabeth?"

I stepped in between Damon and Mason, "because he's my brother!"

Damon growled, "FYI carrot top, I'm your too."

I twiddled the blue necklace my savior and my love gave me before we separated. I did this when I was nervous.

_Please don't remind me of __him__, _George sighed.

"He's more of a brother to me than you _ever _were!" I cried.

Damon looked me up and down and his eyes set on my necklace. I held it tight, but before I could say a thing he grabbed my hand and ripped the necklace off of my neck, "no!" I whimpered.

He held it above my head, "I guess you don't need this since you're a hybrid and all."

I felt like my life was taken away from me. The one person that saved me from O' King and really loved me besides George was in the grips of Damon. "Damon stop!" I didn't realize I was crying until I heard my own voice. The tears came streaming down my face. I loved Him so much; I couldn't lose the one thing I had left of him.

"No!" I sobbed, "Give it to me! It's the last thing I have left of him!" I was on the verge of going crazy, "he gave it to me when he told me he loved me! He gave it to me before the fire! He gave it to me before he died! Give it to me, Damon. Please! It's the one thing I ask of you!"

Damon's eyes widened. He looked at me like I was crazy. Well…I was. He threw the necklace at me and I caught it with hands that were shaking viciously. I put it around my neck quickly as if I didn't I would die right there on the polished kitchen floor. I hyperventilated my whole body shook with sobs.

"I-I'm sorry," Damon said. He stepped closer as if he were about to hug me. Was he serious? Mason pushed him back and Damon didn't even get angry.

I shook my head, "no you aren't, Damon. You are never sorry. You never regret. When will you learn?!"

Jenna came in and gasped, "what's going on?! Damon what did you do?!"

Through clenched teeth I hissed, "I hate you, Damon."

Mason took me by the shoulders and pulled me into his chest. I soaked his grey t-shirt with tears. I didn't understand. Mason wasn't even my real brother, but he protected me and was kind to me even though I wasn't his real sister. Yet Damon wanted to make my life miserable.

"Come on, sis. Let's go home. Everything's alright," Mason whispered. We walked passed Jenna together and he nodded towards Jenna, "the party was really nice Jenna, just…tell him to stay away from my sister."

**I know….making Damon look bad again, but believe me he'll understand in due time and then he'll be the Damon we all know and love. So please review and if you can please review whether you want Delena or Stelena. Thanks **


	19. Change

**Thanks for the reviews and subscribers and stuff! I love it when I get those. I wanted to thank Clarabelle26 personally for reviewing basically every single one of my chapters! Thank you so much! Oh, btw since Elizabeth is added into the plot line and the story of the Vampire Diaries, Mason had never met Katherine. Having a sister and all changed his life in a good way! It's a bit confusing so basically Damon knows about Mason and Katherine wanting the moonstone. Both for different reasons, but Damon wants to know why. In this chapter Katherine chooses a new victim. Enjoy, Read and Review. **

_Mason's Journal _

_April 22__nd__, 2010_

_The Historical Society Volunteer picnic was today…Eliza was locked inside her room pretty much all day. Crying and throwing fits about why Damon would want to hurt her, how Giuseppe killed her brothers, one of her sons dying from typhoid fever, George being slaughtered, Him being killed in a fire and Damon touching the necklace He gave her in some 18__th__ century date. _

_After realizing how much pain Eliza was in I needed to take action and get revenge…I turned them in. I don't know if I should feel bad for Stefan because Eliza never really told me that much about him, but Damon…he deserves to burn in hell. But sometimes I just wish he'd give peace a chance. When they were in the hands of Sherriff Forbes, her daughter and Elena started interrogating me. Caroline is a vampire. I don't know if I should tell her mother. Does she even know? If she does, does she even care? I guess those are just two more questions that need to be added to my list. _

_When I got home from the long day I was only welcomed by a very hyper and energetic Liz who was doing laps around the house and a worried and confused Tyler. Eliza's doing better I guess and Tyler almost killed a girl. I don't know who, but Tyler's almost there. He's getting close to becoming like me. _

_April 23__rd__, 2010_

_Damon's POV _

Yesterday stupid Mason Lockwood tried to get us killed by telling our secret to Sherriff Forbes. Her daughter, Caroline and Elena saved Stefan and I. Elena still didn't talk to me, but Caroline did. I guess she doesn't know. Now in the basement Sherriff Forbes and Caroline are playing some mother and daughter soap opera scene. Sherriff knows Caroline is a vampire. Now it's awkward.

Nobody has been talking to me lately and I think I know the reason why: they all know about what I did to Elizabeth. I didn't do it though. I couldn't have. Not on my own will. There must've been something behind my actions, but I didn't understand. What could've possibly happened? It must've been a spell or some witchy thing. The only people that don't know about this are Bonnie and Jeremy. Jeremy wants to play the whole Indiana Jones hero thing while Bonnie…she still doesn't like me, but if there is good reasoning she wants to help me.

My mind went to what happened two nights ago. It all happened so quickly Elizabeth spazzing out and then figuring out that Mason was looking for some moonstone. I heard Alaric and Stefan talking about it. It was the same moonstone Katherine was talking about. I didn't understand half of it, but I had a feeling I am going to find out.

I caught Bonnie at the Lockwood estate, helping with the masquerade ball that was tonight. "What do you want?" she huffed in an annoyed voice.

"A favor. Two actually." I replied.

She didn't look up at me, "that's not going to happen."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Why did she have to be so difficult? "So predictable," I sighed, "I need to find a spell that was put on me in the late 1800's. Or at least I think a spell was put on me…"

Bonnie looked up at me and furrowed her eyebrows, "and why do I need to help you with this?"

I told her the long story and by the end of it she looked as if she didn't even care, but finally she sighed, "Fine, I'll cast a linking spell. This will help me figure out all of the spells that were ever put on you. But if I find out there was none, I'm just going to stop talking to you like Elena and look at you as a sick and disgusting pervert."

The words stung, "deal."

"Come on. Let's go somewhere where no one can see us." Bonnie headed towards the woods and I followed. I sat down on a rock and she placed her hands on my head. All of a sudden I felt some of this weird tingling in my body and my mind flashed into scenes from the past. Me finding Elizabeth next to Winnie, running to her with Jack and almost killing her, George and me getting into a fight in the bar, me dying, Stefan turning Elizabeth and finally me attempting to do something horrible to my little sister.

Bonnie took her hands off of my head quickly and I was back in present day. I looked up at her in confusion, "so? What happened?"

"It wasn't a spell, but a glamour." She said.

"What the heck is glamour?"

"A glamour is kind of like a spell, but a bit different. It's like compelling, but in a witch style. It makes you look at someone else as a different person. Elizabeth looked like Katherine to you…I couldn't see who did it, but it must've been someone who wanted you and Elizabeth apart really bad."

I shook my head. Why would someone do this? I pondered this for a while and soon Bonnie started to head towards the mansion, "wait. One more thing."

She turned around, "what is it this time?"

"I need you to help me get Mason Lockwood. We need to talk."

_Stefan's POV _

People swarmed around me placing banners, food and flowers everywhere. Katherine was out there and so was Mason looking for some moonstone. I don't know if they were in it together, but I knew it couldn't be good if Katherine wanted it so badly.

Where was Damon? Not that I was concerned or anything. Bonnie walked up beside me.

"Hey, Stefan."

"Hi, do you know where Damon is?" I asked.

She nodded in shame, "yes. He spiked Mason's drink with wolfs bane and now he has him tied up in a chair."

My jaw dropped to the floor. Why would he have Mason? Why was Bonnie acting so calm? As much as I hated to admit it, Mason was Elizabeth's brother. She loved him as family and I couldn't stand to see her get hurt again. I saw Elizabeth come down the stairs with baskets in her hands. I ran over to her and grabbed the baskets and set the down on the floor. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her, "come on, I think Mason is in trouble."

_Damon's POV_

Bonnie left shortly after she helped me get Mason and we tied him up in the chair. I guess she just didn't want to see the wolf boy in pain. I didn't see Eliza all day yesterday and I'm sure I wouldn't see her today. She's still probably crying over what I did to her stupid necklace. I'm just hoping there will be no interruption by _her_. I rolled my eyes and slapped Mason in the face, "Come on wolfy, wake up." His eyes fluttered and he slowly lifted up his head. I went over and heated up the iron poker in the fire place. I heard Mason shout and I smiled, "someone is feisty." I got up and Mason struggled trying to get out of the chair. I stabbed the poker right under his left shoulder. He screamed as smoke started rising into the air.

"What?!" Mason growled, "What do you want?!"

I pulled it out slowly so it would hurt and then stabbed it in his chest. He screamed loudly. I kinda felt bad for the guy, but not that bad. He wanted something that Katherine wanted too. Also, he knew what was so important about Elizabeth's necklace. At first I thought it was her lapis lazuli necklace, but when I looked at it closely I realized it was just a blue diamond. I didn't mean for her to react so badly. I just wanted to prove a point that she didn't need it.

"So…Katherine. She wants the moonstone. You want the moonstone. Two and two fit together. What are you planning? What is _she _planning?"

Mason looked up at me, "who the heck are you talking about?" he asked, genuine confusion ringing in his voice.

I rolled my eyes and stabbed him again, "oh please. Don't lie. I know you two have a secret."

He shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I nodded, "alright. You don't know her. Next question: why do you want the moonstone?"

"I-I want it because I want to break the curse. I don't want to turn anymore. It's that simple. I don't know Katherine and why she wants it. Is she a werewolf too?" he asked.

I shook my head. Now I _did _feel bad for the guy, but there was something else. That necklace…why was it so important.

Jeremy came in. He was starting to get annoying, but he just wanted to help and be the hero so Elena wouldn't lock him inside whenever she left the house, "I thought I told you to leave," I growled.

"I found something in Rick's box of stuff," he said.

I turned around and saw he was holding a small wooden box, "what is it?" I asked in pure interest.

"I did some research on my phone, it's a plant: Aconitum Vulparia. Grows in the mountains of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as 'Aconite', 'blue rocket' and 'wolfs bane'." He took out the plant and I walked over to him, taking the plant in my hands.

"What else did you read?"

Jeremy shrugged, "well every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, but that sounds bogus. Another says it protects people and the other, well, it says it's toxic."

Mason whimpered at the word toxic and I smiled and took the plant over to Mason, "I'm guessing toxic." I stood in front of Mason and glared at him, "why is Elizabeth _really _here in Mystic Falls? I thought you would know since she's telling you everything these days." Mason didn't reply so I swiped the plant across his skin. He screamed and I asked again, "why is Elizabeth really here?"

"She's here with me! Why are you asking? Jealous?"

This guy was really ticking me off, "Oh, how rude of me. I just remembered I didn't ask my guest if he was hungry!" I shoved the wolfs bane in his mouth and he coughed it out and smoke was coming out of his mouth, "yummy." I took it out and asked another question, "How do you even know she's not your real sister since she compelled _everyone_?"

"The compulsion wore off on me when I turned into a wolf."

I shrugged, "Okay, next question. What is so important about Elizabeth's necklace?"

"Screw you!" Mason growled.

I made a buzzer noise, "Ahh, wrong answer!"

Jeremy shuffled his feet behind me and threw his hands up in the air, "come on man, if he had something to say he would have said it by now. I know when enough is enough."

I put the sprig of wolfs bane close to Mason's eye and ignored Jeremy, "I'm taking your eyes now."

"A man she loved in the past gave it to her!"

"I know that, but whom? Who gave it to her? Does it have any special powers?"

"As far as I know, no, it doesn't have any powers."

"Was it George, her husband that gave it to her?" I asked holding the plant closer to his eyes.

"No, she said she couldn't say his name. She said the man who saved her from Richard O' King gave it to her. They fell in love or something…" he shook his head and looked at the floor, "I'm done talking."

I laughed and smiled, "yes you are," I handed the wolfs bane back to Jeremy, "it's time to take a walk Jeremy." If he saw what I was about to do, Elena wouldn't talk to me again for sure.

Jeremy held the plant close to his chest and shook his head, "no, I'm staying. Damon, he's had enough."

I didn't look up at him and kept my eyes on Mason, "no, you should go."

Mason looked up at Jeremy with tears streaming down his face, "Just help Tyler…and Elizabeth. Don't let this happen to them."

Jeremy's bottom lip quivered in sympathy for the guy, "Damon…"

This kid was annoying. I ran over to Jeremy and strangled him, "do you want to be a part of this?! Well here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he'll kill me the first chance he gets, so suck it up or leave!"

After I said that I remembered an excerpt from a book that I read in 1903. _Call of the Wild. _I don't know why, but I could almost hear Elizabeth's voice reading it, "_He had learned well the law of club and fang, and he never forewent an advantage or drew back from a foe he had started on the way to Death. He had lessoned from Spitz, and from the chief fighting dogs of the police and mail, and knew there was no middle course. He must master or be mastered; while to show mercy was a weakness. Mercy did not exist in the primordial life. It was misunderstood for fear, and such misunderstandings made for death. Kill or be killed, eat or be eaten, was the law; and this mandate, down out of the depths of Time, he obeyed._"

I heard Jeremy get up and run out of the room.

"You know when I look at you I see myself. A less dashing and less intelligent version."

"Just please don't hurt her," Mason begged.

"Oh, shut up." I plunged my hand into Mason's chest and ripped out his heart without difficulty. I held his heart in my hand for a split second.

"No!" I heard a shriek beside me. I turned around and there was Elizabeth. Her hands were in her hair and clenched her locks. She ran over to me and pounded me on the chest with her skinny hands like a child would, "why?! What did he do?!" Tears streamed down her face and I felt one go down my own cheek. Elizabeth could've done much worse to me, but she looked so weak and helpless. I took the pounding on my chest and she finally stopped. Elizabeth ran over to Mason and untied him. He fell into her arms and she brought him over to the couch where she lied him down and hummed random songs to him. A few of them I recognized. She closed Mason's eyelids and whispered words I couldn't decipher. When she was done she looked up at me and collapsed on the floor with sobs, "what do you want?" she cried.

Without thinking I said, "The moonstone."

She looked up at me and shook her head in anger, "Is _that _what you want?! That's why you killed him?!"

Stefan ran into the room. He took one look at Mason's dead body and the hysterical Elizabeth on the floor and then glared at me, "what did you do?!" he screamed. Stefan grabbed me by the throat and smashed me up against the wall. I didn't fight back either.

"I have it," Elizabeth cried, "I have the moonstone!" she reached into her jeans pocket and took out the stone. She tossed it on the floor towards Stefan and I. She still sobbed, "you killed him for nothing…!" She laid her head on the floor and cried, "just leave me be. Leave me and Mason."

And that's what we did. We let our sister be. We let her be alone with her real dead brother.

_Elizabeth's POV _

I couldn't think straight. My brother and best friend was just tortured and killed. I didn't know what to think. Sure, I felt pain, anger, guilt and depressed. But I didn't know why I really felt all of those things. Perhaps it's because I can't talk to him anymore. Or because I can't hear him laugh at a dumb joke. Or maybe because I couldn't laugh at him humming and singing badly at the country songs on the radio. I needed to accept this though. I needed to accept that he was ok and in a better place, where he was happy and in peace. Where he was watching over Tyler and I. Where he could see Richard and maybe even find my two sons.

_Gilbert House_

_Elena's POV_

The phone ringed as Jenna and I set up the dinner table. Jenna ran over and picked it up, "Hello? …of course, I understand…" she handed it over to me, "Elena it's for you."

"Who is it?" Jenna didn't answer me and I took the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, Elena," the voice was identical to mine. It was Katherine.

I looked up at Ric who was helping us and he looked back at me questioningly. I walked out of the room, "Katherine." I sighed, putting my free arm across my chest.

"Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. Damon killed Mason today, he hurt Elizabeth. And know I'm going to kick all of your asses." I wanted to stop listening there, but she went on, "Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?"

I looked over at Alaric and Jenna and Alaric threw his hands up asking silently what was going on. I put my hand up and told him to hold on, "No." I said simply.

"Jenna's been my little spy for days now. But unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me. So when I suggested that the world would be a much better place if she were to just -," Jenna lifted a knife into the air, pointed at her stomach and I dropped the phone.

"Jenna, no!" I cried, that's when Jenna stabbed herself and fell to the floor.

_Mrs. Flowers Bed and Breakfast_

_Katherine's POV _

I clicked my phone shut and paced back and forth through my bedroom. Matt sat at the edge of the bed dumbly as I said to him, "I apologize if I seem rattled. The circumstances have changed suddenly and I had to adjust," I sat on the bed next to him, "Mind control is a necessary evil. You see, I need a werewolf and I've lost the one that I had. Now, tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one."

"I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood," Matt said blankly.

Touching his face softly I made Matt look at me as I compelled him, "And you're not going to stop."

"And I'm not going to stop."

"Not even if a redhead gets in your way?" I asked for certainty.

"Not even."

"You're not going to stop until…?"

"Until I die."

I smirked. Good.

**I know the last scene was basically pulled straight from that episode, but I needed to make it clear on what is going to happen in the next chapter. I'm sorry to all of those Delena fans for making Damon seem bad again, but for the moment Stelena fans are reviewing like crazy and I'm in their favor. Someone sent me a PM asking if I could tell what song I am listening to when I am writing this story and for this chapter I was listening to Tighten Up by The Black Keys. Please review and have a merry Christmas! **


	20. Midnight

**Got amazing and honest reviews on the last chapter and on a few others. PM me if you want with questions and ideas. I would love that. In this chapter it's the year of the Kat! Also, read, review and enjoy.**

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_April 23__rd__, 2010_

_Elizabeth's POV _

My nails scraped the thick Turkish carpet as I screamed in anger. I was going to kill him. I was going to kill Damon. I never felt this way before. Standing up I threw a chair across the room and soon enough my anger took control of me and when I was done with my fit the room looked as if a tornado ran through. "Have fun cleaning this fucking mess," I mumbled to myself with a smile.

I turned my eyes towards Mason's poor face once more and another sob came to my throat, but I pushed it down. Before I leave I would have to give my brother a proper funeral. No one can know he's dead though. I can't tell anyone. I thought of Tyler and Carol. What would I say to them? Would I tell them the truth? Would I lie? There's such a fine line between the truth and a lie.

It only took about three hours to get everything ready for the short yet sad funeral for my brother. Of course using my vampire speed and some compulsion along the way. Soon I was at the edge of the Mystic Falls Cemetery with the wind whipping my hair around my face and a crow perched on a tree limb crowing down on us. Mason's tombstone was right next to my sons. I missed them so much. I looked up to the sky and smiled, knowing that somewhere they were smiling back down at me. When the funeral was over I couldn't help, but to start crying my eyes out like a child. I felt so embarrassed. I hated crying yet for so many reasons I've seemed to be doing it quite frequently. Soon I wiped my eyes and headed back into town. This wasn't the time to mourn for the dead. Tonight I was going to celebrate the living.

_Mystic Grill_

_April 24__th__, 2010_

_Elizabeth's POV _

I came into the Mystic Grill to pick up a few bottles of authentic liquors for the masquerade tonight. Of course I did this on Carol's request. So when I was about to leave I was only encountered by Damon. The brother that I so much wished to drive a stake through. When the bar tender gave me the bottles Damon slid into a chair at the bar and whispered something into the bartender's ear, "I would like to make a request for a song. Sorry by Daughtry. The request was made by Damon Salvatore to his younger sister, Elizabeth. Get this right or else I'll slit your throat."

I rolled my eyes and was about to walk out the door when the song started to play. I didn't want anything to do with Damon, but shouldn't I listen to what he has to say? The beginning of the song started out kind of creepy, but then changed into a guitar solo and finally the artist started to sing.

_Will you listen to my story? _

_It'll just be a minute_

_How can I explain? _

"Whatever," I hushed under my breath and Damon smirked, but in his eyes I could tell that he meant it. Should I forgive him? No.

_Whatever happened here_

_Never meant to hurt you_

_How could I cause you so much pain? _

I pursed my lips. Yeah right. He did mean to hurt me. I know he did. And how could he be so oblivious as to how he caused me this pain?

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me? _

_Listen to my story._

_Say you won't leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe_

_Will you believe me?_

I swayed to the music a bit even though I tried hard not to and when I looked over my shoulder I saw Damon circling me like a hawk.

_All the words that I come up with_

_They're like gasoline on flames_

_There's no excuse_

_No explanation_

_Believe me_

_If I could I'd undo what I did wrong_

_I'd give away all that I own_

Damon came closer to me and I felt like I was in a trap although there were many exits surrounding me. It was almost as if I were in a trance. The chorus repeated and I felt sick. Probably from being this close to Damon. It was as if he were a disease.

_If I told you _

_I've been cleaning my soul_

_And if I promised you_

_I'll regain control_

_Will you open your door_

_And let me in? _

_Take me for who I am _

_And not for who I've been_

Damon was so close to me now. He was right in front of me. I stayed still and let him explain everything to me. The glamour on him and how he was so sorry for what he did to me in the past and he said how if he could go back and not kill Mason he would, but my only reply was: "One of these days I'm going to drive a stake in your heart."

_Lockwood Mansion_

_Elena's POV _

I was putting Christmas lights on outside and saw Elizabeth come in with bags filled with bottles. I frowned. She wore a black dress and her hair was up in a bun. Elizabeth gave the bags to Carol and ran inside. I felt so awful. Jenna told me about what happened between Damon and Elizabeth. Damon needs to stop acting like such a child and learn to respect his younger sister. I ran in and followed Elizabeth upstairs. She slammed the door to her bedroom as if she was mad at the world. I hesitated before knocking, "Elizabeth? It's me, Elena. Can I come in?"

The door swung open and there was Elizabeth with mascara streaking down her face from crying. She sniffed, "oh, hey, Elena. Do you need something?" she asked. I frowned. What else did Damon do? Obviously it was his fault that she was crying.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" I asked walking into her room, "What's wrong? Tell me everything that happened. What did Damon do?"

She took off her black heels and threw them on the bed, "he killed Mason," Elizabeth said simply with a shrug, "I should've seen it coming."

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry," I gasped. I didn't know what to say. Mason was Elizabeth's brother and Damon just killed him off!

She shook her head, "Don't be." Elizabeth smiled a shaky smile, "I saw their tombstones today. I saw where they were buried."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Who?"

"My two sweet little boys, Damon and Stefan. They were seven months old when I left," Elizabeth said, her voice cracking. She took out some Avon makeup remover and wiped the mascara off of her face.

"You had sons?" I asked. It came as a shock to me because although Elizabeth was eighteen, the same age as me, she looked to be about fifteen. So much younger than Stefan and I.

When she was done wiping the makeup away she looked over at me and smiled and nodded, "do you want to see a picture of them?"

I shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"

She ran into the closet which looked as if it were a whole separate room. She came in with an old looking photo album. Elizabeth plopped on the bed next to me and skimmed through the photo album. There were pictures of her, Damon and Stefan from 1864. Damon in his Confederate uniform, Stefan with his haired slicked back and in a vest and Elizabeth smiling in between her brothers with her arms wrapped around their necks. She looked so much happier in those pictures than she looked now. And I couldn't help but to wonder if Elizabeth will ever be that happy again? There was a picture of Damon and a tall and handsome man with soft blue eyes and light brown hair. She pointed to the man and smiled, "that's George. Damon and George were really good friends back then. If George were still alive I'm sure they would still be close." There were other pictures that looked older and Elizabeth and Stefan were younger. Elizabeth looked to be about eight and Stefan nine. They were in a study with a tutor by the looks of it. Elizabeth was frowning and Stefan was poking her. I gave a small smile at the sight of a younger Stefan. Finally Elizabeth got to a picture of two twin boys. It was black and white so I couldn't see that well, but they had cheery smiles, brown hair and freckles all over their faces. She pointed to both of them, "That's Stefan on the right and that's Damon on the left. After the Battle of Willow Creek I had to name them after my brother's, it seemed like the right thing to do." She sighed in adoration at the picture and I could tell that she missed them dearly.

_Flashback _

_April 18__th__, 1864 _

_Elizabeth's POV _

I ran to the bathroom quickly and clung the rim of the toilet and heaved what felt like all of my innards. I hyperventilated and rolled my back up when I hurled over and over again until it felt like my stomach was actually touching my spine. What was going on? Did I eat something bad? Did I catch a fever? My servant, Dinah knocked on the door, "Miss Salvatore, are you alright?" I shook my head, but then again the door was closed and she couldn't see me.

"I'm fine. Dinah can you please get me some water? Thank you." I heard her scurry off and when she came back up I was getting ready for today.

"Ma'am, don't you think you should rest for today?" Dinah asked in a worried tone. She poured a pitcher or water into a basin and poured some in a separate cup. I drank it and rubbed my stomach which still ached.

"I think I'll be fine. I want to spend every waking moment I have with George. He's leaving on Monday. A week from now," I exclaimed.

Dinah chuckled, "Well, you both do fancy each other."

I smiled and washed off my face, "I love George, Dinah. More than you can imagine." And with that I ran off to see George. The week was so pleasant and happy. Except for the part where I threw up every morning and couldn't get enough sleep at night.

I told Dinah about what was going on and she frowned, "I don't want to assume anything Miss, but you asked me for my honest answer…when was the last time you had your…you know."

And I knew exactly what she meant. I tried to count back when and I gasped, "It's a week late, Dinah!" I almost screamed it. I put my hand over my mouth and tried to calm myself down by rubbing my stomach repeatedly. I looked over at Dinah and shook my head, "Don't tell anyone Dinah, alright? I can't have anybody in this household know. If word gets out I'll…I'll..!" I didn't know what I'd do. Dinah was the only woman friend I had. None of the Mystic Falls girls liked me much and if father found out he would ban me off to Italy or something like that. And if my brothers found out they would most likely accidently spill the secret.

Dinah nodded, "I won't tell anyone ma'am. You can trust me with your secret." She said reassuringly.

"You promise?" I asked, my voice sounding like a child.

She smiled, "I promise."

That afternoon I went and called for George and said that it was an emergency and of course he came running.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" George asked out of breath.

I gulped and pulled him to the lake where we circled it for a while like we always do. All of a sudden sobs were coming in my throat and I could feel the blood rushing out of my face. I turned away from George and tears splashed down my face. George touched my arm gently and turned me so I was looking at him, "Elizabeth, love, what's wrong?"

I gasped for air between the sobs, "I-I've been late and D-Dinah says I'm p-pregnant."

George was silent and I sniffed, "I'm so scared, George. I'm not ready to be a mother. I can't do this."

We were both silent for a while until George grimaced and glanced around, "I've always wanted to be a father…"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "But we're so young…!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head, "that doesn't matter to me. We can make this work, Elizabeth. I know we can," George looked down affectionately at my stomach and stroked it with his finger, "Believe me Elizabeth, I love this baby already."

A smile twitched on my lips, but so many thoughts and questions ran through my mind, "What about our parents?" I asked.

George shrugged, "We don't have to tell them. I'll be back in five months anyway. You shouldn't be showing yet. Or at least I think so. You're so skinny I think you can pass for six months."

I let out a short laugh at George's brains. He knew more about this stuff then I did. Well I guess being holed up in a study for the majority of your life has that effect on you, "Alright, but I don't think I can do this without you. You're leaving the day after tomorrow…"

He looked me in the eyes and caressed my face, "I believe that you can do this, Elizabeth. I know you can."

That night at supper, which was usually quiet and boring was actually a bit louder than usual. A few words were spoken. I felt as if I should document this moment. "Elizabeth, I hear you have been getting sick in the mornings," Stefan said in a worried tone, "I hope you feel better soon."

I smiled at him and nodded, "Thank you Stefan and I'm sure it will pass soon." I turned over to Damon, "I'm going to miss you, brother. You're leaving the day after tomorrow. I always dread the day you leave."

Damon smirked, "I'll miss you too, sister. But the sooner I leave the sooner I will return."

The servants placed our supper at the table and my portion was rather large. Dinah must've told someone in the kitchen to do this. I looked down at the food and picked at it with my fork. My father sighed, "Just eat Elizabeth. It's not going to bite back."

I took a nibble of cheese and Damon rolled his eyes, "I hate to see you as thin as a blade of grass, sister."

I didn't want to show so I was starving myself. A good technique I think, "I'm not hungry," I said simply.

Stefan looked at me and a small smile came on his face, "I know you are."

I took one grape and plopped it in my mouth. I threw the napkin that was on my lap on the table and got up from my chair. I took a swig of water and walked off, "Happy?"

The next morning was Sunday and like the respectable Salvatore family we went to church like everyone else did. I sat in between Stefan and Damon like I normally do and listened to the Pastor's sermon. Today's subject was brutal. And throughout the sermon Pastor Fell looked at me as if he knew my secret.

He spoke in a loud booming voice that echoed off of the Church walls and made everyone tense in their seats, "Corinthians 7: 1-40. Now concerning the matters about which you wrote: "It is good for a man not to touch a woman." But because of the temptation to sexual immorality, each man should have his own wife and each woman her own husband." I clenched my fists at my side and I noticed Damon looking down at my hands, but I didn't care. Pastor Fell went on, "The husband should give to his wife her conjugal rights, and likewise the wife to her husband. For the wife does not have authority over her own body, but the husband does. Likewise the husband does not have authority over his own body, but the wife does." My hands went up to the back of the pew in front of us and I clenched it until my knuckles turned white. Stefan put his hand on my arm and tried to calm me down, but I felt my face redden, "Do not deprive one another, except perhaps by agreement for a limited time, that you may devote yourselves to prayer; but then come together again, so that Satan may not tempt you because of your lack of self-control…"

I couldn't handle it anymore. I felt so sick and guilty sitting in this Church. I sat up and Stefan tried to pull me back down, but I pushed him aside and ran to the church's exit. I heard somebody else get out of the chair. I heard women whisper and gossip and I felt as if I were about to get sick again right on this Church floor. When I got outside I ran as fast as I could into the forest where the trees shaded the sunlight and I felt cool.

"Elizabeth?" I heard someone call. It was George. I ran to him so he would embrace me in his strong arms.

I put my head into his chest and sobbed, "Am I going to go to hell for what we did George? Am I going to be damned?" I cried, "Is our baby going to go to hell?"

George shook his head, "I don't know everything about God, but I do know he is not going to damn our little baby to hell."

"Then I will because it's my entire fault. I didn't h-have self-control like P-Pastor Fell said," I sobbed.

He squeezed me a bit and held me closer, "No, don't you think that for one second."

"But it's true. I just wanted to be with you and God punished me for it."

"None of this is your fault," he whispered, "This baby is not a punishment, but a gift. None of what you just said makes it your fault. I know that it doesn't make sense, but none of this will ever be your fault. God brought something special and wonderful and it's what we are going to hold onto. It's something beautiful that we'll love."

_Present Day_

_Elena's POV _

"George's parents didn't seem to mind much about me being pregnant and all, since George's mother had his brother, Henry when she was my age. My sons were amazing. What can I say? They were from the Lockwood line with werewolf genes running through their veins. It was incredible what they were capable of at just two months old," Elizabeth looked blankly at the photos in the photo album, "That's the only reason I hated Stefan. He took away my family." She put the album back and took out a dress. Probably the dress she was wearing tonight. It was a dark, dark green and looked tiny.

"I'm sorry about what Stefan did, Elizabeth. It was wrong of him," I said.

Elizabeth went behind a divider and started putting on the dress, "Why are you always the one saying sorry for my brothers' wrong doings? They aren't children."

I shrugged, "I don't know. I just sometimes feel partially responsible for everything that happens. It's a flaw of mine."

I heard Elizabeth give out a short laugh, "Hmm, well you just better keep that in check. All I want is for Damon to learn."

"I know what you mean," I mumbled under my breath.

_Salvatore Estate_

_Damon's POV_

"I want to help," I complained. Stefan, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline and even stupid Jeremy were going to the masquerade tonight to help kill Katherine. They all devised this big huge plan that I wasn't part of. It's usually me that makes up all of the genius plans, but ever since Elizabeth came into town Stefan seemed to take over my status as diabolical plan maker.

"You can't be trusted. After pulling that stunt this morning with Mason Lockwood, I don't think you'll be able to manage this without hurting Elizabeth more in some way," Stefan explained in an exasperated tone. I was bothering him, which was a good thing. He usually gave in quite quickly.

"I said I'm sorry to Elizabeth earlier at the Grill. It almost seemed like she would've forgiven me in time. Just please, come on!"

Alaric and Jeremy looked up from the table piled high with stakes and vervain bombs. I growled at them and they went back to work quickly.

"That is exactly the reason I don't want you to be a part of this, Damon," Stefan said, "Give it some time. Don't bother her anymore and maybe sometime later in the future we'll be a united family once again."

I rolled my eyes, "In the future?! I want it now! Does Elizabeth even know what you are planning on doing tonight? I mean Elizabeth and Katherine are best friends last time I checked. Elizabeth saved her life and now you're killing her. Elizabeth will then hate you," I smiled, "You are obviously not thinking this through like a Salvatore."

Bonnie came in with a spell book and walked up to Stefan, "I found this spell. It's kind of like the one Emily put on the tomb. It will enclose all vampires in a certain room. I could cast the spell on one of the rooms of the Lockwood mansion. So then Katherine can't escape, but you'll have to be careful since you won't be able to get out either."

"Right, we can isolate her. I don't want her anywhere near Elena. No one else can get hurt by Katherine," Stefan nodded.

A bunch of faces popped up in my mind. All of those people were hurt by Katherine in some way. My family, the tomb vampires, Caroline. Almost everybody that we knew was hurt by her in some form. Point being: Katherine deserves to die.

"Are you sure you don't want me there tonight, Stefan?" Alaric asked, "I can be pretty handy with a stake."

"No I need you to stay with Elena," Stefan said, "I don't want her to know about this."

"Well, shouldn't we be worrying about Elizabeth not knowing anything about this," Jeremy asked. Ever since I killed Mason earlier today Jeremy has been asking so many questions about Elizabeth, "I mean Damon was right. If you kill Katherine your own sister will turn against you…once again."

I smirked, "the kid has a point."

"Elizabeth can handle it," Stefan said, "Mason was more important to Elizabeth than Katherine ever will be. I'm sure Elizabeth can manage."

"I'll make sure Elena stays with me," Alaric reassured Stefan.

Stefan clapped his hands together, "Alright, last thing. Does anyone want to back out? I will understand completely if you want to. This is a dangerous task." He said it while staring at Caroline, the person who would most likely chicken out at last minute.

Caroline raised her hands as if in surrender, "She killed and turned me. Fair is fair. As long as there are no werewolves running around, I'm good."

"I took care of Mason," I smiled at her, "You should thank me."

"Yeah, well that was a dumb move. Killing Elizabeth's brother. Now you have a hybrid on your ass," Jeremy said.

"Elizabeth is _my _sister," I snapped.

Stefan ignored our little fight and went on, "And as long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn," Stefan faced Bonnie, "Are you with us on this Bonnie?"

Bonnie bit her bottom lip. It was a habit of hers that I picked up on. She did it a lot when she was nervous. There was a long silence and then she nodded, "Sure, as long as no one gets hurt I'm all for it."

"Katherine's the only one that's going to get hurt tonight," Stefan replied.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, but not before mumbling under his breath, "And Elizabeth."

_Lockwood Mansion_

_Elizabeth's POV _

My hair was curled and I put my bangs down so they were just covering my eyebrows. I looked out my window and the lawn was crowded with people in masks. I couldn't see anyone very well from here. I walked down stairs only to have Carol run up to me, "You look gorgeous, Eliza!"

Carol was dressed in a dark purple dress with a bit too much lacey attachments and her short hair was also curled. I smiled, "You look amazing too, Carol!"

Tyler came up to us. He smiled at me, "Eliza, you look…wow!"

I felt my cheeks redden a bit and I smiled shyly, "Why thank you Tyler. And you...I don't think I can recall the last time I saw you in a tux."

He nodded, "Yeah, it's been a while. Have you heard from Mason?"

I frowned. What was I going to tell him? But I came up with a lie quickly, "Mason went back to Florida early. He's missing out on some serious fun. I'm sorry if you miss him Tyler, but it's what Mason does. He doesn't stick around for long."

Tyler nodded, "Yeah…I know."

I danced for a few songs until something distracted me. Stefan running up the stairs quickly as if it would be the last thing he did.

_Stefan's POV_

Elizabeth ran into the room before I could say a word. She wore a lovely green cocktail dress that was way too high up above her knees; it had spaghetti straps and fitted quite elegantly on her. It had a unique style and made her all ready long legs look more giraffe like and her slim waist more pencil-ish. It was hard to believe my younger sister was wearing it. I sighed and sat down on one of the rooms many couches. I put my head in my hands in defeat, "No, no, no. Why'd you have to be here, Elizabeth? Why do you have to screw up my one perfect plan?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" she asked, "I saw you run up here with a stake in your hands. Are you here to kill me? Who are you going to kill, Stefan?"

Before I could answer there was a squeal from across the hall, "Elizabeth?!" It was Katherine. She ran inside the room without noticing me and embraced Elizabeth in a big hug, "It's good to see you, sis!"

Ugh, why does everyone consider _my _sister _their _sister? It was kind of getting annoying. Elizabeth gasped and pulled away from the hug and looked Katherine up and down, "When did you come back in town, Kat?"

Katherine didn't answer, but instead glared at me, "Liz, what is he doing here?"

Elizabeth put a hand on her hip, "I really don't know, Kat. What _are_ you doing here, Stefan?" she asked.

"He's here to kill you, Katherine," I heard my enemy drawl. It was Damon. He came into the room with the compressed air weapon Alaric taught us about earlier today. Before Katherine could turn around Damon shot her right in the back. Katherine screamed in agony and her hand went straight to her back. She ripped the stake out of her back. I took my stake and ran up to Katherine about to stake her right in the heart, but Elizabeth got in the way and I stabbed her in the arm. Elizabeth didn't scream, but agony and confusion was written all over her face. I pulled the stake out of her and she flinched. Katherine held the stake in her hand skillfully and ran over to Damon about to stake him, but I grabbed her by the neck from behind and held her to the floor. Damon ran up to us about to stake Katherine, but Jeremy burst through the door right then.

"Stop!" he shouted, "Everything you're doing to Katherine is happening to Elena. You're hurting her. She's linked to Katherine." Damon got off of Katherine with a surprised look on his face.

I let go of Katherine and she got up and brushed herself off smiling, "You two think you're the only ones with a witch on your side? Something tells me my witch is better than your witch."

While Damon and I were distracted Elizabeth ran up and grabbed Damon's stake out of his hand, "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

I turned to Jeremy and yelled, "Go to Elena. Now!"

Jeremy bolted out of the room and now I was worried. Elizabeth had no clue what Katherine has done to us in the past. Now she'll only see us as murderers.

Katherine gave a fake pout, "Aw, let's make sure poor Elena is okay," and then her face became vicious and she took the stake from Elizabeth's hands, "Just a little bit more pressure," she hissed as she drew blood from her hand with the stake.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she grabbed the stake back and threw it against the wall and soon the stake was a pile of woodchips. "What the hell are you doing, girl?!"

Katherine looked over at my sister and gave her a sad smile, "I'm sorry to tell you this Liz, but your brothers have been trying to kill me ever since I got here. And I have no idea why. I asked them for something, they refused to give it to me and then they try to kill me. That doesn't sound like Southern hospitality now does it?"

My sister looked at us with confused eyes and I tried to tell her not to trust Katherine, but she ignored me.

Katherine walked over and plopped down in one of the many love seats. "Now Elizabeth, what I was asking your brothers for was the moonstone. They acted as if they had it so I tried to get it, but then you came into town and I let them be. Can I please have the moonstone, Elizabeth? I know I gave it to you. I wouldn't forget something like that."

Elizabeth licked her lips nervously as if sensing Katherine's evil and manipulative aura, "What do you want with it?"

Katherine changed subject once again as if she were trying to drag this out as long as possible, "I'm sorry about Mason, Elizabeth. He was the only faithful brother you've ever had, wasn't he?"

"How do you know about Mason?" Elizabeth asked, clenching her jaw and fists together in anger.

"Well, I heard about your little funeral for him earlier today. Wouldn't it suck if your nephew wandered in the cemetery and found his brothers tombstone?"

Elizabeth grimaced, "He won't, believe me."

And as if on cue a scream was heard from downstairs. Elizabeth's eyes widened and I felt so sorry for my sister at the moment. She barely had any clue of what was going on, "Tyler?!" she yelled and tried to get out of the room, but she couldn't. Banging on the invisible wall she screamed for Tyler and when she realized there was nothing she could do she turned to Katherine and she had the most angered look on her face, "What. Did. You. Do?"

Realization dawned upon me as I saw that Elizabeth was the one Katherine was after all along. She never knew that Elizabeth was turned into a vampire, but now that Elizabeth is here I see how Katherine got out from the church fire, "You bargained the moonstone…" I murmured.

Damon rolled his eyes and said, "What are you mumbling about over there?"

"When you struck a deal with Elizabeth, to help you fake your death, you gave her something that she needed to help George. It was the moonstone wasn't it?" I asked.

Katherine clapped her hands mockingly, "Good for you, Stefan. Two plus two…and it would've worked except people found out that I wasn't in the tomb."

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" I asked, "Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your own death. Who were you running from, Katherine?"

We all looked at Katherine in anticipation and Elizabeth looked a bit more nervous than usual. Soon enough Katherine caught up to Elizabeth's nerves and she gave a wicked grin, but before she could say anything Bonnie and another woman came into the room. It must've been Katherine's witch.

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken. You are free to leave," she said.

"Thank God," Katherine said with a relieved smile.

The witch was about to hand over the moonstone, but pulled it away slightly and said, "When I hand this over my debt to you is over."

"Done," she said hastily.

"I owe you nothing."

"I said done!" Katherine said in an annoyed voice, "Now give it."

When the witch handed the moonstone to her, Katherine started to suffocate and her hand soon went to her neck. She fell to the floor gasping for air. "You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you already knew that."

As Katherine fell unconscious my mind started to race for Elena. What happened to her?! Was she lying unconscious somewhere now too? Before the witch could leave I grasped her arm, "Wait, Elena!"

"Elena's fine. The spell is broke and she'll heal quickly. I apologize for my involvement." And with that she left.

Elizabeth looked between us all with a frown and said, "I hate what you two have become," she bravely picked up the moonstone which didn't have the same effects on her as it did Katherine. She moved the translucent stone in her hand and she murmured, "You were right about one thing though, Stefan. Katherine was running away from someone. There is a Bigger Bad out there, but I don't think you should be afraid of it." And silently, she left with grace.

**The song that I was thinking of when writing this chapter was Phantom of the Opera and these lyrics stuck out to me the most: "****In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came / That voice which calls to me and speaks my name / And do I dream again? For now I find / The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind.** / **My power over you grows stronger yet / And though you turn from me to glance behind / The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind**** / ****Those who have seen your face draw back in fear / I am the mask you wear it's me they hear / My spirit and my voice in one combined / The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind." **

**Basically the entire song just reminded me of George's and Elizabeth's relationship. I also was thinking of the Daughtry song in the beginning. Anyway, please review and I hope you all had a very merry Christmas. **


	21. A Predicament

**Can you guess who He is? Flashback chapter! **

_Hodder Valley Lancashire, Ireland_

_August 21__st__, 1903_

_His POV _

I walked into the crowded room of people where Irish men and women in big top hats and large dresses cheered, 'fight' over and over again. In all my years of being a vampire I have never seen a crowd this large and excited. I pulled over a man and asked him, "What is all the commotion about?"

He didn't reply, but he took the pipe out of his mouth and pointed to a sign that read: Monster vs. Beast

Vampire vs. Mountain Lion

"Da people love dis sorta stuff," he said in a heavy Irish accent, "people are placing bets a great deals a money. It's crazy! Take a look for ye self boyo!" he pushed me to the edge of the arena where I saw something horrific, but so very appealing to the naked eye.

A beautiful young woman, about the age of eighteen, was dressed in a skimpy white cream colored dress, with a lace bodice and a flouncy skirt draped over her hip. The dress was covered in blood and her red hair hung loose and curly around her shoulders. Her bright hair looked like a fire and the flickering lights of the arena only made it look more alive. Her body was shaking and dripping with sweat and I could see her shoulder blades through her almost transparent skin.

There was a huge beastly mountain lion at the other end of the arena. It gave out a ferocious roar and lunged at the girl. It bit into her arm and she gave out a scream. She pushed it off and they were back to phase one: circling each other like hawks in the arena. I watched the girl's moves very carefully. She possessed a terrible beauty and had fierce looks. She moved at a feline pace and took very lethal steps.

All of a sudden she did something unexpected and the crowd gasped. She ran up to the crowd and grabbed a drink out of one of the men's hands. He didn't yell, but simply laughed, drawing attention to himself. The girl took a swig out of the bottle and then out of nowhere she threw the bottle at the lion. The bottle smashed into a bunch of tiny little pieces and completely distracted her target. The lion growled and before the growl was done she jumped and slid on her knees towards the lion. She stopped abruptly in front of the lion so they were face to face. The lion lifted a paw, about to strike, but the girl blocked the blow. She then crossed and punched the lion in the left cheek. The girl swung her arms back like a bird and then swung them forward. Her wrists smashed into the lion's jaw and discombobulated it. The lion roared and she roared back. It was about to strike a hit again, but she blocked it again with her elbow. The lion jumped to its back hind legs and it took a blow in the gut. She weakened the beasts left jaw with her elbow and then fractured it with her fist. She broke the lions cracked ribs and dislocated the jaw entirely. She got up on her feet and ran to the lion's side and gave it a heel kick in the hip. The girl sunk down to her knees and bit the lion in the neck and drained it of its blood. The crowd cheered, but the girl wasn't allowed to enjoy her victory. Two men grabbed her by the arms and pulled her out of the crowd. Being my curious self I followed the men and the girl outside the bar and to a broken down carriage. They threw her delicate body into the back of the carriage and locked her in. They cracked the whip and the carriage went off into the green hills.

People from the bar started coming out since the fight was over. A man with glasses and a pug face walked past me with his nose in the air, "excuse me sir, but who does the vampire belong to?"

"She belongs to Robert O' King. He's planning on making a fortune out of the monster. Robert will probably take her all around Europe if he gets what he wants," he said.

"What is he planning on doing to her? Where does he keep her?" I asked. I could tell I was starting to annoy the man because he just shook his head and put his hand to his brow.

"Well," he started, "he'll probably throw her into a few more fights with bigger animals. And when he's done with her, he'll probably kill her and sell the teeth, hair, heart, eyes. Everything. The blood he'll probably make the most money out of. He can sell it as a fountain of youth," he said shaking his head in disgust, "he's keeping her in the stables of his property. I've seen her. It's horrible the way he's been keeping her. Even for a monster. He keeps her in chains soaked in vervain and he starves her. She's probably insane by now," the man started walking to a carriage of his own. I wanted to meet this young woman in person. Save the beauty from a brutal death. I didn't know why I cared so much. I've seen things like this before. In 1864 in New Orleans a man named Damon was thrown into a fight with an alligator, bear and lion all at once. The fight would've killed him, but he was saved by a man named Stefan. I think it was his brother, but I didn't get that part.

"Excuse me!" I called to the man, "may you take me to O' King's place? I need to talk to him..."

The man turned around and raised a thin eyebrow. His tiny mustache crinkled up, "How did I know _that_ was coming?" he said under his breath. He shook his head then nodded, "I guess I can bring you over, since I have nothing else better to do," he gestured towards the carriage, "Come along now boy."

I smiled and hopped into the back of the carriage. It was a long ride to O' Kings. We passed green hills and golden fields and we finally got to a dark cottage and barn on a mountain top. The cottage lights were on and the barn was dark and broken down. I got out of the carriage and went to the man in the front.

"Here we are. What do you want to do now? Want me to stay here?" the man asked.

I shook my head and dug in my pockets for some spare money I pulled out everything I had in my pockets, "no. You don't need to stay, but thank you for bringing me here," I handed the money to him, but he just shook his head.

"No, no. No need for that," he walked back to the carriage, "what's your name boy, anyway?"

"Bartley," I lied.

He nodded slightly, "a pleasure to be at your service, Bartley. I'm Cain. I live down the mountain. Close to O' King."

I nodded, "thank you Cain."

He said goodbye and left. So now I was just standing in front of Robert O' King's door. Hesitantly, I knocked on the door. I heard some rustling behind it and then it opened. An old lady with crooked teeth and white hair looked at me with her nose scrunched up, "who are ya?" she asked, still holding that disgusted look on her face.

I tried hard not to make a face back, "I'm Bartley Maloney," I lied about my last name too, "I've come to talk to Robert O' King. Is he here?"

She shrugged, "ya. What do ye want?"

"I want to talk to him about the vampire. I was wondering if I could work here. I've had experience with vampires before," 'since I am one' I added mentally.

All of a sudden a bulk man came up from behind the woman. His beard was large, but his eyes were small, "I'm Robert O' King," he said, "I couldn't help but over hear the conversation you were having with my mother. You want to work here?"

I shifted feet, "yeah. I guess I need the job."

"You should give him the job, Hun," a woman with brown hair said. She must be his wife, "we need the extra hands and he said he has some experience with vampires."

Robert shook his head, "is that true?" he asked.

I nodded, "yes. In England there were many torture chambers for vampires. I worked there."

Robert nodded, taking in the information. He stepped outside, "follow me. I'll show you where you're going to be working from now on." Robert started for the broken down barn. You would think he would keep the vampire in a better hiding spot if he were planning on making money off of her, but I guess you don't have to worry about that when you live in the mountains. Robert pushed on the hanging door with his shoulder. It swung open and the first thing that hit me was the stench. The barn reeked of blood, vervain and sweat. The next thing I noticed was the blood covered corpse on the ground. The skin was so white underneath all of the blood. Blood covered its entire body. Its hair was limp and thin. It wore just a chemise with nothing else but a lapis lazuli necklace. I would know what jewel it is since I have one exactly like it on my middle finger. The corpse was so thin. Its legs and arms resembled legs on chairs. The corpse had its back towards me which I was somewhat thankful for.

I then noticed it was moving. It held its legs and rocked back and forth only a few centimeters, as if its body didn't have enough strength to move any further. That's when I realized it wasn't a corpse, but the vampire girl in the arena. How could she have gotten this bad in such a short period of time?

"W-what happened to her?" I asked, "She looked so much healthier in the arena."

"It doesn't take much to get her this bad," Robert replied, "my wife and mother clean her before every fight. Vervain, stakes, some sunlight and starvation usually do the trick. The crazier the better."

I lowered my voice. Afraid that if I spoke to loudly she would break, "w-what is her name?" I asked.

"Elizabeth Salvatore. Or so it says in her journal," Robert said shrugging.

I raised a brow, "it has a journal?"

Robert nodded, "yes. Along with a few other possessions that she keeps in that ratty old bag," he gestured to the back corner where there was a dusty carpeted bag. Robert sighed, "Well I guess that's all you need to know. You can stay in the loft if you'd like. There are some blankets up there for you to sleep with."

I nodded, "thank you, Mr. O' King. For giving me this job and letting me stay here."

He shrugged, "just a simple act of kindness," he started walking towards the door, "and if you ever get bored there's some stakes and vervain sprigs in the loft too." with that he shut the door behind him and left Elizabeth and I alone.

I walked over to her and opened the cage door. She shuddered at my presence and flinched away. I pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and stroked her dirty face, "you're in a bit of a predicament aren't you Elizabeth?" She moved away, but I just kept on stroking her, "Shhh, Elizabeth I am not going to hurt you. I'm your friend."

Her shuddering stopped and if it wasn't for the pulse underneath my palm I would've thought she died right there.

"You don't need to talk to me like I am a babe," she said. Her voice was calm and cool unlike the rest of her, "I am 18 in human years and have already had two children of my own."

I stopped stroking her and sat down on the ground next to her, "alright. Do you need help getting out of this place or do you think you can walk out of here by yourself?"

Elizabeth looked up at me. Her eyes were a brilliant green, but the whites weren't white at all. They were red and irritated. Her nose was small and her lips were thin and dry. She had freckles underneath the blood and her ears were slightly large, "you're planning on helping me escape?" She asked.

"That's what I'm planning on doing. Although my sister and brother won't approve... I think you're worth saving." I tried to muster the kindest smile on my lips.

She nodded, "what's your name, savior?"

I smiled despite myself, "I guess there's no need to lie to you. My name is Klaus."

**Surprised? Shocked? Want me to go on with this? The song I was thinking of when writing this chapter was The Rocky Road to Dublin by The High Kings (specifically for the fight scene) Review and tell me what you think. Thanks. **


	22. The Originals

**So…this is another flashback chapter because I feel as if I need to explain what's going on a bit better and what happened while Klaus and Elizabeth were together. Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions **** Read, Review and thanks for even looking at this story**

_Rolvenden, Kent, England_

_August 21__st__, 1903_

_Rebekah's POV _

The stench stung my nose and my nostrils flared, "Klaus! What the hell did you bring into our home now?" I shouted. The scent smelled of blood, vervain and puke. I groaned as I got up from the settee and walked to the door where Klaus held a bloodied corpse in his arms. My hands clenched at the sight, "Klaus! A dead vampire, really? Are you serious? What are you planning on doing with _that_?" I shuttered at the sight.

"She is not dead, Rebekah. It's a _she _not an it. Her name is Elizabeth and she has been through a lot..." my brother trailed off. My nose cringed. Why did he care so much? He's the one that killed our entire family and he's the one that said sympathy and love made a vampire weak. I couldn't believe the girl was even alive. She looked like she had been six feet under for centuries. There was no way she could endure that much pain and still be breathing. _Elizabeth _looked like she did suffer a lot and looked dead, just barely. This was astounding to me.

I sighed. In my mind I felt something for the poor girl, but I tried not to sympathize, "you didn't answer one of my questions Nik. What are you planning on doing with her?" I could only imagine the things he would do to her. Clean her up and make her trust us and then get what he wants from her by beating her up like a rag doll. Nik had been on the verge of finding the moonstone just to complete his stupid and idiotic transition from a vampire to a hybrid. So far no luck. All of the people Klaus brought to our house were people that he thought would tell him some info on the moonstone's location. All of those people were dead.

"Clean her up and let her stay with us," he said simply with a shrug of his shoulders, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I didn't notice the old bag he held in his hands until he nodded towards it, "she has a journal in there. I skimmed through it and found the name Katherine Pierce and moonstone. She must know much more about this than we do." I nodded and walked towards Klaus and Elizabeth. I was right he _was _going to torture her to get what he wanted. The girl looked like she just came from the depths of Hades. It was hard _not _to sympathize for her.

"So what are you going to do to her to get what you want out of her? How long is she going to stay with us before you kill her?" I asked. I leaned over the girl and noticed she was wearing a lapis lazuli necklace. I stroked her face gently and then put my hand down as soon as I put it up. Klaus would be upset if he saw my ability to feel. He always lectured me on that saying the same thing, 'Rebekah! Love and sympathy are a vampire's biggest weakness!' That's the reason why I felt so odd when he said he was just going to clean her up and let her stay with us. Those words did not seem like they would come from my brother.

He stepped back with the girl still in his arms protectively, "did I say I was going to kill her? I'm not going to torture her either. I'll let her leave when I think she's told us everything. Why was your first thought 'Klaus is going to kill her'?'" I raised my eyebrows at his choice of words. This was definitely not my brother. My brother was a killer. He would kill everything in his path just to get what he wanted. Klaus killed our whole family for stupid reasons and now he's going to let some vampire named Elizabeth stay with us and trust her. She's not even in our circle!

"Because that's what you do Nik! You've killed everybody that knows about the moonstone right after they told you everything!" I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted, "What makes her so special?" I must admit I was a bit jealous of Elizabeth. She's just a normal vampire, not even an Original like my brother and I and Nik is just going to let her live! The thought disgusted me. Klaus has killed women and children. He's killed the ill and the poor. And he never seemed to sympathize any of them!

Klaus just snarled and put her in my arms, "just clean her up. And let her use the spare room too. This girl deserves luxury and nothing close to the opposite." He walked away and into the library with her bag in his hands. This was an act that my brother _would _do. Just throw the dirty work into my arms. My sinuses screamed by how close this girl was to me. Elizabeth stunk of decay and a bunch of other rotten things. I didn't want to touch her, but I didn't want to drop her because then Klaus would be upset for hurting her.

"Abda!" I shouted to our maid, "Draw a bath and put a lot of perfume in it. This thing smells horrid!" Elizabeth was as light as a feather in my arms and I cradled her like a child. Her face was hidden in my clothes and her breathing was slow. I walked up the stairs to the bathroom where Abda had a warm bath already drawn. Candles were lit brightly in the room and the girl shuddered in my arms, "Abda blow out some of the candles. The light is scaring her." Abda did what she was told and she turned away politely as I took the girls rags of clothes off of her and sunk her into the tub. "You can turn around. God, the water is already dirty from the blood and filth!" I got up and walked to the corner where there was a bucket of water. I cleaned my hands even though they would probably be dirty again just from washing her. Abda and I turned around to see the girl finally awoke and was now in a ball. Her legs were pulled to her chest and she had her arms wrapped around them. Her head was down so all I could see was a filthy red mop of hair.

I kneeled next to the girl and tried to push her head up, but Abda stopped me, "not her face yet. Just clean." I was surprised that Abda had the courage to boss her master, but I knew Abda was probably right so I didn't say anything. We started to clean with many soaps and oils. I clapped my hands when we finally reached some skin after about half an hour. Her skin was as white as paper and was scarred terribly. Every single wound she had bled whenever we touched it with a wash cloth. We had to empty and refill the tub about five times until we finally got her fully cleaned. Very slowly Elizabeth started to look clean and healthy. She was really thin and we could see all of her bones. Elizabeth was like a skeleton. It was torture just to clean such a sad and tortured creature.

Cleaning her was like watching the old and dead be revived to something young and alive. The corpse of a girl named Elizabeth sat shivering in the tub. A surprising feeling rushed over me. I felt like protecting this girl. Finally the girl was cleaned except for her face. I looked over to Abda, "should we clean her face now?" I can't believe I was asking for approval from a slave girl. I shuddered at my kindness and then drew my attention to the corpse sitting in my bath tub.

Abda shrugged, "sure, but when you lift up the head do it gently. She's so fragile I don't want to do anymore harm to her." I let out a sigh and slowly lifted up her face. I grabbed my one hundredth cloth and started to clean her face gently. It took me a while to get to the white, freckled skin. She had a delicate little nose and her mouth was a bit thin.

"Elizabeth..." I whispered, "Can you please get out of the tub so we can dry you?" I asked. She obeyed and slowly stood up and took careful steps. Her legs trembled violently so I had to hold her up while Abda dried her off. As soon as we were done Abda fetched the warmest and most comfortable dress I owned. We put it on her and it hung off of her shoulders. I knew it wouldn't fit her, but that was all I had. I could see Elizabeth slowly drift off to sleep. When was the last time she slept? Had a bath? Ate? The questions stuck in my head and I couldn't help but wonder about the answers. I lifted up her face to mine to see what she truly looked like. Bony cheeks, sunken eyes, dark circles. Thin, torn, chapped lips and a small nose. I felt as if I were looking into the face of death, seeing the affect of eternity in Hell. This was the face of…an innocent, broken, dead soul.

Then, Elizabeth's eyes opened. And as I stared into the dull, lifeless, unfocused green eyes, I knew what death, pain, and suffering looked like.

_Klaus's POV _

I walked into my room and sat down on my bed to get some nights rest. I threw over my covers and jumped back when I saw Elizabeth lying underneath them. I thought she was just a lump of pillows, she's so thin. I should've noticed her fiery red hair in contrast to my black and silver silk blankets. I had to look carefully to clarify that she was breathing, but I saw myself being drawn closer to her. In the moonlight I could see she wore Rebekah's dress, but had two layers of my shirts on her. Elizabeth still looked cold though. A strand of her bright red hair fell over her face and I was so mesmerized by it that I didn't even notice that my hand was reaching out and moving it behind her ear. I quickly took my hand back and realized that she was in _my _bed. _Rebekah! _I shouted in my mind, _why is Elizabeth in my room!_ But Rebekah completely ignored me.

I stared at her as the moon shined from my window and onto this beautiful creature. What was I going to do to her? I read her last entry and it was from five years ago. She's been in that cell for over five years. She didn't tell much about Katherine or the moonstone or their whereabouts in her journal, but I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to put this poor and gorgeous girl in pain again. But why? Why was I acting like this? I've tortured and killed people before without a care. Why did this one girl have a space in my heart?

I heard someone clear their throat and I spun around quickly only to see my brother, Elijah, peering through the open crack of the door. I looked down at Elizabeth and noticed what disturbed Elijah. My arm was around her tiny body and my other hand rested on her head. I sat up and let go of her. Elijah grimaced and chuckled, "is this the girl Rebekah was telling me about?"

I nodded, "yes. I think she can help me with finding the moonstone and help us with our Finn problem."

My younger brother, Finn had run away from our family and to the Americas to get this evil being out of his body or something. He started acting strange and said he heard a voice in his head and the man's name was George. He went insane and then just left. As told in the diary of Elizabeth she married a man named George. This George was a werewolf.

Elijah nodded, "how did you save her? Compulsion? Killing her owners?"

"Killed her owners. I let her have the first bite. She fainted right after she drank. It was almost as if drinking the blood had a huge impact on her body…" I looked back down at her. Her eyes fluttered and they opened. Her bright green eyes darted up and she sat up and backed away from me quickly.

"A-are you going to kill me?" she croaked. Elizabeth looked between Elijah and I.

I shook my head, "no, we aren't going to kill you…"

"Surprise, surprise," I heard Elijah mumble.

She looked up at him with scared eyes, "thank you for saving me, but what are you going to do with me? Do I have something of yours?"

I could tell she was scared, "we think you have something that will help us…or someone."

"Who?" she asked.

Elijah was about to answer, but I shushed him, "we'll talk about it later. Right now you need to go to bed. Get some sleep. You need your strength. How about you lay back down."

Elizabeth's green eyes were tired and she had dark circles under them. She nodded and put her head back down on the pillow. When Elijah left she looked up at me and gave a sad and broken smile and in the darkness whispered, "thank you."

_Rebekah's POV _

I opened the curtains to Klaus's bedroom and patted Elizabeth on the back, "time to wake up, Elizabeth."

Her eyes fluttered open and she shielded her eyes from the sunlight. She got up on her feet and walked unsteadily over to the window. Elizabeth put her hand in the sunlight and stared at it in wonder. She looked out the window at the Manor and smiled, "it's been forever since I've seen sunlight…"

I couldn't help but to smile and nod, "it's nice to be out of a cage, isn't it?"

Elizabeth nodded. Her bright curls bounced ever so slightly, "yes it is. And I thank you and your friends for that."

"You should thank my brother, Klaus for that. The other man you saw was also a brother, Elijah. And I'm Rebekah. If you don't mind me asking," I said shyly, "how did you get in the grips of Mr. O' King anyway?"

Elizabeth stiffened and she frowned, "my brother threw me in there. He wanted me dead."

"I-I'm so sorry," I stuttered. I tried to imagine Klaus or Elijah doing that to me. I couldn't even imagine my evil brother Finn doing that to me. Now I knew what was wrong with this poor creature mentally. She must've had some serious damage thrust upon her.

Elizabeth shrugged her bony shoulders, "it's alright…"

I gave her one of my dresses to put on for the day and one of the sleeves hung off of her shoulders and the waist on the dress hung a bit low, but it would have to do for now. I brought her downstairs to drink some blood. Animal blood for the human blood could cause her to faint again.

When we got to the dining room we all sat quietly as Elizabeth drank her blood carefully. Klaus and Elijah sat studying her like hawks that study their prey. She must've felt very uncomfortable.

"So," Elijah started, "I hear that you know a George Stubbe. Is that right?"

Klaus glared at him for a moment, but then turned his attention back to Elizabeth to see what her reply was. Elizabeth shrugged and nodded, "yes, he was my husband. He's dead."

Elijah shook his head, "no, Elizabeth. I think George is very well alive. Perhaps not physically, but mentally."

Elizabeth put the cup of blood down on the table and looked up at Elijah, "and how do you know this?"

I spoke up, "you see, our brother, Finn, and before he left to the Americas he started talking to himself and claimed that a man named George Stubbe was trapped in his mind. Talking to him."

Elizabeth nodded, "well George always did talk about his soul being split into fifths. One going into me, his father and our two sons…and I guess Finn is the fifth one. I don't understand though. They never met. They couldn't have…is this the reason you saved me? To ask questions?"

Klaus shook his head, "no, that's not why I saved you. I saved you because you needed help. I didn't want to see you live in a cell like that and be neglected for your entire life."

Elijah raised his eyebrows and my eyes widened. This wasn't our brother. What was going on?!

She looked at Klaus and her lips twitched, "how did you know I knew George?"

Klaus pointed to an old and broken journal on a table in the corner next to a vase of flowers. Elizabeth's cheeks turned a light red, "you looked in my journal?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Klaus shrugged, "I'm sorry, but I was just too curious"

"Did you look at the pictures too?" she asked. Her voice was calmer.

"No, I didn't."

_Klaus's POV _

Over the next week I studied Elizabeth carefully. With every ounce of blood she drank she became stronger. She soon was strong enough to take on human blood without getting headaches after the first sip. She was still unbearably thin. Elizabeth's rib cage filled out a bit, but her hips and shoulders protruded and jutted out unhealthily. Elizabeth didn't look like a corpse anymore. Her hair that was a bit dark when I first found her was now brighter and glowing with daily washings and expensive shampoos. Sometimes when she walked she would happen to lose balance and stumble onto Elijah, Rebekah or Abda, I was just the one that observed. To her surprise, I learned Abda's name and treated her like an equal. Was I that bad though? Was I really feared that much? I guess so.

Soon Elizabeth could walk without losing balance at all and she would always look at me for approval. I worried about her constantly when she wasn't around me. I worry that she would fall asleep somewhere on the Manor, for she did sleep deeply. I wonder if it's because of George. Elizabeth said the only time she saw George these days were in her dreams. Every morning I would check on her and every night I would see if she was sleeping soundly. I would always hear a few maids whispering about my behavior and what was going on between Elizabeth and I. Personally nothing was going on. At least I don't think so. I've just grown for caring for her and she just looks at me as a savior and friend. Nothing else. Anyway, is it that bad that I worry about her? Especially since I found her practically dead? I told my siblings and the servants of the household to make sure she stays inside, but honestly now that I think of it, she needs to be outside and into the sunlight with the aid of her necklace.

One day I felt so horrible for not letting her outside I came up to her in the study where she was reading a Shakespeare book. As I noticed she did love Shakespeare. I watched her for a while. She stared at the window with the book open on her lap and then randomly she would say oops or sorry and then turn the page. Then I realized George must've been reading to her. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me. I nodded to the window, "would you like to go outside?"

She beamed at me and nodded, "I would love to." Elizabeth got up from her seat and I held out my arm to her. She intertwined hers with mine and we strolled onto the Manor lawn. It was dusk out and there were a few light raindrops. One of the many lambs that strolled around the manor budged her in the leg with its head. I thought she would lose control and suck the small thing dry, but instead she rubbed its head with her hand and whispered, "Such a pretty lamb." Brown bunnies hopped around us and birds chirped. Even a few baby deer were brave enough to welcome Elizabeth to the outside world. She would stroke a few of the flowers with her pale and skinny fingers. Sometimes Elizabeth would even bend down to sniff one of the roses. She sighed and looked sadly at all of the beautiful flowers, "my brother never let me plant flowers at our old home."

I smiled at her and patted her hand with mine, "well you can plant as many flowers as you like here." I exclaimed.

Elizabeth smiled and laughed, "thank you, Klaus. That would be lovely."

We walked around the Manor twice and we talked and laughed. When I looked to the house once I saw Rebekah and Elijah peeking through a window staring at us curiously, but I just waved them off.

As days passed Elizabeth became closer and closer to my family. She and Rebekah would talk regularly and even Elijah started taking her for strolls around the manor. Elizabeth became closer to me too and people noticed. She was lively and a free spirit at that. Sometimes I would catch her outside running along the hills of the moor with her arms stretched out at her sides if she were about to take flight. Maybe it was because she reminded me of the original Petrova that I liked her so.

It was one day when I found her in the entertainment room with my siblings is when I realized I loved her. Elijah and she were playing a chess game and so far Elizabeth was winning. Rebekah was telling jokes on the sideline and they were all laughing. Elizabeth's smile was gorgeous. Her silky hair glimmered in the candle light of the room and her eyes sparkled with laughter. And to me she looked like an angel. Her laugh was more melodic than any song I've ever heard before. At that moment I realized I would do anything in the world for her. I loved Elizabeth Salvatore.

_Elizabeth's POV _

Something's been rather odd with Klaus lately. After last night he seems to be avoiding me and when he is around me he shuffles his feet uncomfortably and then makes an excuse to leave. I don't get it. One day he is fine and the next he acts like he can't stand the sight of me. Without Klaus around to talk and amuse me the week seemed to pass by agonizingly slow. Rebekah and Elijah were always there to give me company, but without Klaus it seemed as if it weren't complete.

_I'm still here, _George said shyly. Clearly hurt by my train of thoughts.

I nodded, _yes and thank you for talking to me when no one is around. I like it when you do that. _

Over the short period of time with me staying with Klaus and his family George has started to increase in power. At first I could only see him in blurry visions and in reflective surfaces like mirrors, doorknobs and refined marble. Soon he could start touching me. He usually kept his hands off of me, especially when Klaus was near. Even though the family couldn't see George, he was still there. I had amazing talent in acting and when he talked in my mind when someone was talking to me I ignored him. Since George really didn't like Klaus he tended to disappear and not talk or touch me whenever he was around.

One night when I was sleeping George came to me. The room that he set up in my mind was different. It wasn't black and red anymore, but a white with light yellow panels and even a large balcony where I saw George waiting. He imagined me in a light white dress that was just a little bit below my knees and had no sleeves. George was dressed in a nice suit that fit him pleasingly. His hands were in his pockets as he looked off into the ocean below the balcony. It even smelt salty. I must say I was impressed, "this must've taken a lot of energy, George."

He nodded and I noticed he had dark circles under his eyes and I realized how much work he put into this scene, "yes, it did. Do you like it?" The breeze of the ocean made my hair blow around my head.

I smiled, "I don't like it. I love it. It's amazing and thank you." George came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my neck and nipped at my ear playfully. I loved this. I loved us. I wish he was alive.

"I could be, Elizabeth," he whispered in my ear. That was another downside to sharing someone's soul. They could hear your every thought and feel every emotion. Sometimes it's nice, but other times I hate the connection. Right now George was very excited. And I was too. Every moment we are together it's…wonderful. But there was something else mixed in with his happiness. I couldn't quite tell what it was. Possessiveness? Dominance? Jealousy? It was something that I couldn't get. George spun me around so I was facing him and a wave of déjà vu crashed into me. This was like history repeating itself. This was like what happened with Damon on the balcony. And just like what happened five years ago, George's lips crashed into mine. But instead of struggling to get away like I did with Damon I pulled George closer. I thought of my life on earth and not of this dreamland. I thought of Rebekah and Elijah. How kind they were being to me. My thoughts flickered to Klaus for a split second. I tried to wipe it away quickly, but George caught onto it. He pulled away from me and his eyes searched my face with worry, "do you…do you love him?" he asked. His voice sounded so small.

I shook my head. Anger flared up in me. How could George think that?! How could he think I love someone other than him? I was about to answer his question when I was awakened by someone outside of my dreaming state. My eyes opened and I saw someone lying next to me. Out of self defense I jumped back, but not before pushing the person away from me.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to frighten you," I recognized the British accent immediately. It was Klaus, the one that has been avoiding me. I smirked at how he stumbled over his own words.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked angrily.

"Um…I like watching you sleep," he said, "It…makes me feel better. You being safe is important to me."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "And why is that?"

"Because when I saved you… I wanted you to be at peace. I want that when you're asleep too," he said taking a step closer to me.

_Oh, how romantic? _George said sarcastically, barely above a whisper.

I raised an eyebrow. I really didn't know what to say to that. It's nice to know Klaus cared for me that way…but what about what George said? George knows me better than anyone else. Knows me enough to know who I like…

Klaus waved his hand, "you know what…just go back to sleep, love. Sorry I awakened you. Sweet dreams."

I didn't know what I was doing. It happened before I could think twice. I ran up and grabbed Klaus's arm, "no…stay. Please." He raised an eyebrow at me and his gorgeous blue eyes danced, "I have better dreams when you're with me…"

His face was almost shocked. Klaus nodded, "alright." He walked over to the bed and pulled up the covers politely for me. I crawled inside the warm bed and laid my head on the silk pillow. Klaus came in next to me and gently put a hand on my shoulder. An unclosed action came over me, almost instinct. I rolled in closer to Klaus so his arm was around me and I burrowed my head into his chest and breathed in his scent. He didn't even push me away or ask what I was doing; Klaus only wrapped his arm around me tighter. It was clean, but also warm and manly. It was a mixture of many things. Soft and natural. Klaus smells like a warm fire, bubbly champagne and musk. I melted into his arms and it was almost as if we molded together like clay. He was the very thing I savored. Everything I loved.

**Please review and thanks for reading. The song that I listened to when writing this chapter was Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. I think the song fits for both George and Klaus. **


	23. On the Road Again

**Got some nice reviews and if you don't remember back far at the end of the masquerade episode in season two, Elena was taken by Trevor and Rose for Elijah. So…does Elizabeth know them? Read on and find out. Thanks. **

**This is just a quote that I thought was awesome: "We don't receive wisdom; we must discover it for ourselves after a journey that no one can take for us or spare us." –Marcel Proust**

_Lockwood Mansion_

_April 24__th__, 2010_

_Elizabeth's POV _

Last night was something I didn't want to live with, but I had to. I lived in this house now with my nephew and sister-in-law. I had to make sure Katherine was gone before everyone left, which she was and I now had to help Tyler with the same unfortunate fate that I had to help Mason and George with. Last night he killed someone. A girl named Sarah. The story was that she was drunk and she fell, but last night when everyone left Tyler sat with me in the old study and told me what happened with tears in his eyes. He still thought of me as his aunt Liz. He'll always think of me as that. Tyler was born and grew up with it that way, he never will know me as someone else and he'll never be compelled again. _Unless there's a greater power out there…which there is. Me. _George said mockingly. I hissed and told him that I wasn't in the mood for his mockery.

Now this morning I was sitting in the kitchen as Tyler sluggishly walked down stairs. It was hard to remember that he was the same kid who used to sit with me and Mason for hours on the side of Wickery Bridge, eating chicken salad sandwiches and teaching him how to cast a fishing line when his father never had the time.

"Hey," I said to him. Tyler looked up at me as I went on, "I'm going to help you through this, okay? And that blonde chick Caroline will too. You don't have to feel alone."

"Thanks," he said rather darkly and then headed out with his back pack slung over one shoulder.

_Well, I know a nephew-that-just-killed-someone-and-is-now-turning-into-a-werewolf when I see one, _said George merrily.

_He's going through a hard time, that's all. _I said back to him.

_Please, stop acting like I don't already know this. I went through the same thing ya know. _

I looked down at the table nicked and flecked with paint and glue and marker from all the Lockwood's leading up to Tyler that was one of the oldest things in the house. I skimmed my hand over it and smiled. The table was here when I was a kid and when the Lockwood's invited my family and I to their many extravagant yet unnecessary parties. At those parties I never saw George until our parents paired us together. He would always be in the study or his room probably creating a mathematical formula that no one even thought of at the time.

_That and researching about my origins, _he said.

I smiled and got up from my spot at the kitchen table and walked into the living room where I plopped down on the couch. Flicking on the TV, I skimmed through the channels and nothing very interesting came to me. Then the doorbell rang. I groaned, then rolled off the couch, not bothering to fix my army-green ribbed tank top, which was turned around and practically exposing my boob. I cracked the oak door and then slammed it shut again. It was Stefan…and Damon.

"Elizabeth, we're not here to fight," Stefan said calmly, "We just want to talk about some things."

"We're talking right now aren't we?" I scoffed.

"Please," Stefan begged, "Elena's missing and we just wanted to ask if you have any idea about where she is."

I was about to give off a smart-ass comeback, but George stopped me. _Someone took her, Elizabeth. Open the door and talk civilly to your brothers. _

As the submissive that I am, I obeyed George. Fixing my shirt, I opened the door, "Look, I have no clue on where your girlfriend is. You know she's valuable. She's a doppelganger. That's about as valuable as you can get."

"So you don't know where she is," Stefan sighed.

"Nope, but I have a few ideas about who took her." I wanted to slap myself in the forehead. Why the hell did I just say that?

Damon and Stefan looked at each other in surprise, "Who?"

"My first guess was Katherine…," I said rather sheepishly.

"I locked Katherine in the tomb last night," Damon said.

I grimaced and rolled my eyes, "You must be proud."

Stefan stayed calm as he went on, "Anymore guesses?"

"I have a lot of guesses, but one: none of them would make sense and two: I don't want to be pointing fingers at the Old Ones." My brothers raised their eyebrows in confusion and I shook my head, "Do the research yourself."

I was about to slam the door in their faces, but Stefan pushed it back, "If you're not going to tell us who then come and help us find where."

Nothing can express how badly I wanted to say no, but George kept on urging me on to say yes. So, like always, I obeyed, "Okay…I'll help. Just let me get ready first." And with that the deal was set.

_Mystic Falls High School_

_Damon's POV _

We were parked in the High Schools parking lot as Stefan went off to go find Bonnie and Alaric for help on finding Elena. I was in the back and Stefan offered Elizabeth to ride shot gun.

She didn't look at me and instead crossed her arms over her chest and twirled her hair around her finger. Elizabeth wore a black tank top under a white track jacket with the word _Munich_ sewn on it, dark skinny jeans and beat-up black Converse.

There was an awkward silence so I spoke up, "When did you go to school in Munich?"

"I didn't," she said, "I grabbed it off of someone who did."

"Oh," now it was back to the awkward silence.

Soon enough Stefan hopped back in and said, "Bonnie found Elena with a tracking spell."

"So…where is she?" Elizabeth asked.

"300 miles away…"

"I don't want to be stuck with you guys for 300 freakin' miles," Elizabeth said.

"You can get out if you'd like," I said with a smile.

Elizabeth turned around and looked at me through angered eyes, "No, I'll stay…"

It was silent for about an hour and then I said, "How much farther? I'm getting bored back here."

"80 miles," Stefan answered.

I sighed in exasperation and turned to Elizabeth, "Who do you think took her?"

"Someone from Katherine's past, obviously," she rolled her eyes. I hated when she did that.

"A.k.a...someone from _your_ past," I said.

"I guess you can say that..." she trailed off, looking out the window.

"Thank you both for helping me," Stefan jumped in.

I was about to roll my eyes, but stopped when I realized it was an Elizabeth thing to do, "Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch."

"Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway," Stefan said and Elizabeth's eyebrows rose, clearly interested in where this conversation was going.

"And the elephant in the room lets out a giant roar," I said sarcastically.

Stefan shrugged, "It doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it."

Elizabeth grimaced and said, "Yeah, brother. Let's all talk about it. That's what road trip bonding is about, right?" Oh great, now she's on his side.

Stefan cracked a smile and I huffed, "There's nothing to talk about."

"That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because you love her too? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding," Stefan said.

I got annoyed and shot back, "Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in."

Elizabeth grinned from ear to ear as Stefan easily said, "But that's the beauty of it, you can't."

Stefan's phone buzzed and he pulled it out and handed it to Elizabeth, "It's from Jeremy, read it."

I grinned, "Stefan's a safe driver."

Elizabeth flipped it open and said, "They found an abandoned house. And if Jeremy's correct it's the only house for miles. So keep on going and it should be the first house we see."

We went on for a few more miles and Stefan asked, "Who are the Old Ones?"

"You should call them the Originals. They like that better," Elizabeth dodged. When she saw that Stefan wasn't going to take crap answers she went on, "The first vampires, all related."

Stefan took her answer without any more questions and for a while it was silent until Elizabeth said, "We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6."

After about thirty more minutes of driving Elizabeth told Stefan to pull the car over.

"There isn't a house here…" I said.

"The house should be just beyond those trees," Elizabeth sounded a bit unsure of herself and I kind of wondered if this was all a trap. I mean Elena was taken at the Lockwood's home. Elizabeth could've planned the whole thing up, but then she changed my mind and said, "If the people that stole Elena are really people that are after Katherine…they're probably hundreds of years older than we are, therefore, stronger. Are you sure you two want to follow me in?"

Stefan nodded, "Yeah, I'm certain I want to follow you."

"Because if we go in that house you may not come back out," I had to admit, Elizabeth looked genuinely concerned, and she's a good actor. But so am I.

"And how do you know you will?" I asked.

"I don't know, Damon," she looked back at Stefan, "So are you sure you want to come?"

Elizabeth nodded and without asking me if I wanted to go or not started walking through the tall grass and cutting through the strip of trees and like she said there was an old abandoned house in the center of the field. I didn't question her prediction though.

As we got to the house I overheard people talking, "Tell me where the moonstone is," it was man with a British accent. I looked at Elizabeth and her eyes widened. So she did know who it was. She gestured for me and Damon to go, but we didn't listen as the conversation went on.

"In the church, underneath the ruins," we heard Elena say. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and then bolted to the back of the house. Stefan and I followed her.

"I know who's in there and I know how to deal with him so you do what I tell you to," Elizabeth said, "When I say "go", you go. When I say "stop" you stop. When I say "jump", what do you say?" Elizabeth asked with a raised brow.

I just smirked and said, "You first."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes once again and started to back up. She got a running start before jumping into the air and smashing through the top window. Stefan and I followed her in.

Hearing the glass, from downstairs we could hear the British guy ask, "What's that?"

A British female muttered, "I don't know."

The man shot back, "Who else is in the house?!"

"I-I don't know," she muttered again.

We caught up to them and soon enough the man grabbed Elena and ran her to another part of the house. Stefan and I surrounded them with our speed and Elizabeth stopped us all by shouting, "Elijah, put her down!"

_Rolvenden, Kent, England _

_Elizabeth's POV _

_February 18__th__, 1905_

I have been with Klaus and his siblings for well over two years and no words can describe what love has been happening between Klaus and me. He talks about going to the Americas and I cannot help it, but to get excited at the idea. As it begins to snow outside I've been stuck in the house for weeks at a time therefore when I'm not with one of them I'm just roaming the house alone.

One day, I decide to be a risk taker and go downstairs in the basement. My curiosity is probably my worst trait, I'll admit. At the end of one long wing with nothing but pillars and lanterns on the walls there is two big doors at the end. As I walk George is talking about Klaus being a man full of secrets as an Original, but I don't listen to him. Instead I walk to the unlocked and unguarded door and put my hand on the bronze door handle. At first I hesitate, afraid of what's inside these massive doors, but then I open it and the only things in the room are two coffins.

_Hmm, I wonder why you're boyfriend has these coffins…dare you to open them Elizabeth dear._ George drawled.

I walk toward one and run my fingers across the oak coffin and wonder who could possibly be in it. My hand finds the latch in the dark room and it opens with ease. I close my eyes for a quick moment before opening them to see a young boy in the coffin with a rusty silver dagger in his heart. All of his veins are prominent as dead Original should look and I notice that he looks like a younger version of Elijah.

I hear a quick movement behind me and there is Rebekah standing there in a pale gown, "Kol?" she said in a cracked voice, "Klaus said he was with Finn…helping him," she muttered, "He lied."

"Helping him with what Rebekah?" I ask.

"Helping him to find you. If you haven't noticed by now Elizabeth all of my brothers want you desperately."

I look back at the boy in the coffin that looked like he could be as old as me, "Why would Klaus lie about where Kol was?" I asked, realizing Kol was their brother.

"Years ago, back in the late 1800s Kol was getting a bit too close to some witches in New Orleans, asking them for help for Finn because that's when it all started. Kol was so obsessed with finding you and finding some sort of cure for Finn it drove us all insane. Finn then left us and one day I came home and Kol was gone too...Klaus told me he went with Finn. The lie made perfect sense, but I have always had a feeling that Klaus had daggered him. Kol would never leave us unless it was against his will," she sounded so sad and she walked next to me as and hovered over her deceased brother. Before I could ask any more questions Rebekah grabbed the dagger and pulled it out. 

_Present Day_

Elijah was quick to obey me. He put Elena down and he murmured in a dazed way, "Elizabeth…"

"My brothers and I are going to leave with Elena…" I said flickering my eyes over to them. Elena was with them now inching closer and closer to the door.

"Ah, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, isn't it? The brother that threw you to O' King like a dog and the other that turned you without a thought. If you don't mind me asking, why are you with these two pathetic creatures? You're stronger than they are, smarter and may I add prettier too." Elijah said with a smirk.

I shrugged, "Personally, I have no idea why…but when I saw Elena…it doesn't matter if you have her or not anyway," I scowled, "He's dead."

Elijah frowned, "Dear Elizabeth, you didn't hear the truth, did you?"

I furrowed my brows, "What are you talking about?"

"His spirit is very much alive, Elizabeth…he's been trying to find you and the doppelganger for ages and now he has you both."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Elizabeth, can you please tell us what the hell this guy is talking about?"

I looked Elijah straight in the eyes as I asked, "Damon, remember when I told you that there was a Bigger Bad out there? Well Elijah is one of them," I said with a grin.

Elijah gave me a mocking frown, "I'm not that bad now am I?"

I walked over to him and hugged him, "Of course not," I pulled away, "So you need me and Katherine's twin, huh? Well I'd be happy to let you and you're friends stay with me and my family if you need it." I lowered my voice so only Elijah could hear, "And don't worry about the doppelganger. I can handle her and her guard dogs."

Stefan ran over to Elena and pulled her away, hugging her, "Are you alright?"

I quickly turn around with a smile and say, "The new and approved Salvatore Estate _is _a boarding house correct?"

Stefan muttered, "Yeah, but-."

"Good," I cut him off, "Then you don't mind me and my friends staying over for a few nights right? I mean we are family after all."

Elena shook her head, "I'm not sure about this Stefan…I mean the guy kidnapped me."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, they weren't going to hurt you. In fact they were trying to protect you from an even Bigger Bad. Ha, could you imagine that?" They were speechless and I took that time to clap my hands together and say, "Good, it's settled then. I have a feeling we're going to be all great friends."

**Thank you for reading this and if you're wondering, yes, Elizabeth does want Elena's sacrifice to happen for Klaus, but at this point they know nothing about it. The song I imagined to play in this chapter was Gold on the Ceiling by The Black Keys during the "road trip" scene. Oh, and if you want more smart-sounding quotes in the beginning of each chapter please tell me. Thank you and please be kind enough to review. It would make my day : ) **


	24. Elijah

**Thank you for the nice reviews! All of them really do make my day and I can't wait to hopefully hear more from all of you : ) The poll that I have on my profile is turning towards Stelena, but if you want to change that…vote! The story changes with the poll. Just thought I'd let you know.**

_Salvatore Boarding House_

_April 24__th__, 2010 (night) _

_Elizabeth's POV _

Damon poured me and Stefan two glasses of Scotch and handed them to us, looking me up and down with a sneer, "Thanks," I smirked, "So, at the moment you don't have to worry about my buddy Elijah. He hates you almost about as much as I do, but is a night owl who doesn't like to be bothered by annoying brothers like you who kill people with questions."

"And your gal pal Rose and her odd friend?" Damon asked with a sip of his scotch.

I shrugged, "She'll come when she pleases and you will let her. They won't bother you unless I tell them to."

Stefan shook his head in wonder, "It still amazes me how much control you have over people."

Grinning I said, "The power of persuasion is on my side."

"Obviously," Stefan rolled his eyes with a sip of his scotch. And then there was a long pause between all of us until he spoke up again, "Hey."

"What?" Damon asked.

"I'm sorry."

Damon looked over his Scotch glass and asked, "For what?" before taking yet another sip.

"For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago…" he said solemnly.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Enough, Stef, it's late. Don't need to rehash that."

I did the same eye roll, "I know, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap for another day."

Stefan stood up straighter and put his glass of Scotch down on the table as if coming to some revelation, "You know what? I've never said it out loud to the _both _of you. I guess I just needed to say it and you needed to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother and my sister."

_April 25__th__, 2010 _

_Elizabeth's POV _

I sat on the couch next to Elena and Rose and Stefan across from us with Damon. "So," I start, "I heard a mentioning of Klaus before my brothers and I popped in on yours and Elijah's charade. So tell me…what do you think of him?" I asked pettily. Rose must've figured out I knew him by this point since Elijah and I talked so cordially with each other.

Elena put her hand in the air and asked, "Wait, who is this guy anyway?"

"He's an Original," I said giddily, "A legend. He's stronger, faster and more powerful than any werewolf or vampire."

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked carefully, looking at me almost cautiously.

I was about to speak, but Rose shot out first, "No. Elijah is the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

"Klaus is known to be the oldest," Stefan said easily.

I pointed my finger at him and said, "And that's where you're wrong."

They all looked at me curiously and I shrugged, "He has an older brother, Finn. His mother is the Original witch and then his father an Original vampire also. But Klaus is a bit more powerful because…never mind."

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

I smirked at them all. They were really pathetic to be thinking they could go up against an Original, "Sorry, not my story to tell."

Stefan sighed, "Okay, I'm not going to pull it out of you…"

Elena started to get up, "That's fine. We can worry about it later."

Stefan furrowed his brows, "Where are you going?"

"School," she answered, "I'm late."

Stefan then shot up, "Let me go get my stuff. I'll go with you."

Elena turned towards him and sighed, "It's okay, I know where it is."

When she left I scrunched my nose up, "Ooh, that must hurt," I said sarcastically.

"She's in denial," Damon explained.

"Shut up, Damon," Stefan barked.

As I watched Elena pull out of the driveway and turn to the right and not the left I wondered out loud, "I have a feeling she's not going to school."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Then where is she going?"

I shrugged, "How do you expect me to know that?" I looked at my nails nonchalantly and then looked up at Damon with a wicked grin. I've always loved teasing him.

He glanced at Rose and then looked back at me in anger, "I can tell you know where she is. Tell me."

Biting my bottom lip, I grabbed a magnifying glass and twirled it around in my fingers teasingly. I reclined back into the couch and crossed my legs. Looking up at him I said, "You do know I detest you, Damon. You remember selling me off and killing Mason don't you?"

Instead of rolling his eyes, which Damon seems to be famous for, he looks at me in the eyes, unwavering. "I told you I'm sorry for that and you seemed to accept the apology. Now, answer my question."

Looking at the magnifying glass I say with sarcasm dripping from my words, "I feel quite rejected by Elena at the moment. She seems to be looking for help from someone else rather than me, who knows all about Klaus and his tricks."

His eyes widened by my revelation and soon enough he was out the door with his black leather jacket over his shoulders, going to the tomb where Elena most likely is, talking to Katherine. If he wasn't going there my brother is dumber than I thought.

Rose looked at me and asked, "Do you do that to him all the time?"

I shrugged, "Why not? He's an asshole."

She nodded, "Fair enough…how do you know so much about Klaus anyways?"

Setting the magnifying glass down onto the table in remembrance I sigh, "He saved my life."

Rose furrowed her brows and leaned forward in interest, "Really? Klaus _saved _you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, and the rest of his family."

For a moment it seemed that she was contemplating whether to believe me or not. And slowly, carefully she asked me, "Was he in love with you?"

I got up from my chair and walked out, heading towards the tomb along with Damon. "So he did love you?" Rose said and I could tell that she was wearing a small smile. "And you loved him."

I ran through the woods to the tomb. Why did I do that?! I should've lied and told Rose that Klaus and I were just friends with benefits or something. With my frustration I changed my course. I ran around Mystic Falls until night fall, when I finally decided where I was heading.

_Elijah's POV _

"Are you trying to land airplanes?" Elizabeth asked me. She didn't look real, standing in the middle of the living room in the old apartment complex I was staying in. She wore silky pajama bottoms and a padded white coat with a fur collar. Elizabeth looked a lot younger, or maybe it was just the distance. "I could see this cruddy old building a mile away. You must have every light turned on."

I didn't reply. I was still trying to work out how Elizabeth had ended up here at four o'clock in the morning. I cut to the chase, "You do know that I still hate them after everything they've done to you."

"I'm not an idiot," Elizabeth said. "But I came here to get away from them."

This surprised me, "Family can get annoying…"

She grinned, "Out of everyone you should be the one to know that best." There was more on her mind and I could tell, "So, can I stay with you?"

Elizabeth surprised me even more. But I couldn't deny her. After many years of living with her, talking to her and knowing her, I have grown quite fond of her and I know her as a sister, nothing less. To me Elizabeth Salvatore Lockwood is family.

"Of course," I replied, perhaps a bit too eagerly. This girl, despite everything that he's done to other people and to his own family, loved my brother Klaus. I found it fascinating Elizabeth's ability to love my brother. And I still remember the day Klaus told me he loved her. He was hesitant, almost nervous to tell me. It was the most vulnerable state I've ever seen Klaus in. I was proud of my brother for admitting his love. I believe that Elizabeth has been the key to bringing our family together all along. "We're family. My home is your home."

She smiled at me and sat down on the stained couch, "Thanks…You do that there are better residencies in Mystic Falls than this dump."

"Well, I wasn't exactly aiming for comfort when I was choosing a place," I replied. In fact, I was looking for the exact opposite. Mystic Falls was a hot spot for old vampires. I needed my presence in Mystic Falls to be kept quiet in case there were any people against me and my family.

Elizabeth smirked; it was as if she could read my mind, "If you're trying to hide, I suggest you turn off the lights."

I sat down beside her on the couch, "I'll keep that in mind."

She squirmed a bit before she said finally, "Rose, she knows about Klaus and me."

The corners of my mouth lifted up, "And what's so wrong with that?"

"Elijah, love you like a brother, but no offense, you're the dumbest smart person I know. Rose is on to us. You killed Trevor and for that…I'm sure she wants to get even. And she can use what Klaus and I have against us in some way, shape or form," Elizabeth's voice hitched.

I found it slightly amusing how worried she was. "Just say it Elizabeth. What you and Klaus had was love."

Like Klaus, Elizabeth was easily one of the most stubborn people I know and like Klaus, she also saw love as a weakness. "Whatever. He's gone now. It doesn't matter. But I want to kill her."

Well, I can't say I expected that one. I furrowed my brows, "Who? Rose?"

Elizabeth looked at me and nodded, "Yes. She's a threat to me…and you. Rose is telling my brothers and the little Petrova doppelganger everything she knows about Klaus and us freely. Ugh, I was so _stupid _to even invite her!"

"No, you weren't. You were doing what you thought was honorable and kind. The right thing," I tried to tell her. It seems that I'm the only voice of reason around here nowadays.

She hated to admit it.

"Elizabeth, I have to tell you something…" on a whim, I finally decided to tell her the truth about something that has been haunting her for all of these years. It was something that I found out only two decades after the burning of our home in England. "Klaus is alive and well, he didn't die in that fire. He couldn't."

She reacted faster than I thought she would. Elizabeth jumped up from her seat on the couch and grabbed me by my collar. She threw me so hard that my back cracked against the brick walls. I snapped it back and tackled her to the ground. Elizabeth pushed me off and stood up, controlling her anger, "How could you not tell me? I mean, I knew he must've been alive, but not…like us. I swear I could've felt his spirit…" she was talking out of shock and anger.

I went over to her and put my hands on her arms, in an attempt of comfort, "I know that it was wrong of me not to tell you. I saw him years back, in New Orleans, twenty years after the fire. You were in Germany at the time. Remember that phase you had when you cared about college? Rebekah told you to do it…"

Elizabeth smiled at this, and when she looked up at me with those big green eyes, I…no.

She wrapped her arms around me in a thankful embrace, "I'm sorry for breaking your back, Elijah."

I laughed at that, "Apology accepted, Elizabeth. Now let's get you settled in. We can talk about my brother tomorrow."

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :-) Review for more chapters. It'll make my day! **


End file.
